


The Golden Fairy

by Superale2



Category: Dragon Ball, Fairy Tail
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 46,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superale2/pseuds/Superale2
Summary: Seven years have passed since the battle between Omega Shenron against Son Goku and Vegeta. Chi-Chi passed away thanks to a unknown virus that killed her slowly over the last few months. Her last wish was for Goku to go on a adventure on a new world, that world end up to be Earthland. An adventure that will change the history of Earthland and the entire Universe 6th is about to begin..
Relationships: Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel/Lisanna Strauss, Son Goku/Cana Alberona, Son Goku/Erza Scarlet, Son Goku/Hisui E. Fiore, Son Goku/Kagura Mikazuchi, Son Goku/Lucy Heartfilia, Son Goku/Mirajane Strauss, Son Goku/Ultear Milkovich
Comments: 16
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! I'm Superale2 and I just recently joined AO3 for the first time so I'm pretty new when it comes to publish stories here haha. As you guys can see I decided to post one of my popular stories in Fanfiction.net and that is 'The Golden Fairy' but I'm not posting the original one but the remastered one here which has only three chapters so far in Fanfiction. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story and let me know what you guys think about it.

**_Fairy Tail Opening 1_ **

**_Introduction Arc_ **

**_Chapter 1: The World of Earthland_ **

* * *

**_Son Residency.. Planet Earth... Universe 7th.. Age 797_ **

It has been seven years since the titanic battle between Omega Shenron and the two full-blooded Saiyan warriors, Son Goku and Vegeta. Victory was achieved thanks to Goku's Universal Genki-Dama that eradicated the malicious Dragon into oblivion. With the help of the Earth Dragon Balls, the Earth was restored back to it's normal self before the events of Super Android 17th and the Shadow Dragons..

Peace was obtain through the Earth and the Z-Fighters were able to live peacefully these last couple of years without Universal-threat enemies ringing on their doors..

However, today wasn't a good day in the Son residency..

Son Goku, dressed in his famous blue-gi is now a seventeen-years old boy in the physical aspect but more than sixty mentally, is currently kneeling down next his wife Chi-Chi who is also the same age as Goku but her physical appearance was one of an elderly person. The black-haired women was infected by an unknown virus that has been deteriorating her body slowly and painfully, it has gotten worst to the point that Chi-Chi hasn't been able to get out of her bed these last couple of days..

At first, the Saiyan wanted to used the Earth Dragon Balls to cure his wife from the virus. Unfortunately, he remembered that Shenron has banned him and his group from using the Dragon Balls unless it's an emergency that is affecting the Earth and the Universe. It was unfortunate that this situation didn't fall into Shenron's definition of emergency..

When Goku told the news to Chi-Chi about not being able to cure her with the Dragon Balls, she just smiled somberly and told him that it was okay and he should let this course of events happen naturally..

When the news of Chi-Chi's condition getting worst broke out, everyone from her circle of family and friends were gathered in her room. She was even surprised to see Vegeta here for her last moments in the mortal realm..

"I'm so glad that everyone is here.." said Chi-Chi with a soft smile on her face, as her gaze was focused on everyone surrounding her. The closest one being her husband who is holding her right hand firmly..

"Of course we would be here, thats what friends are for Chi-Chi.." responded Bulma with a saddened expression on her face, both herself and Goku's wife have been friends for such a long time that she considers her family, Bulma couldn't help herself and stared to let tears fall down her face..

The Ox daughter knew that her time has finally come to depart to the afterlife, it was a cycle that every Human or Saiyan has to go through sooner or later. Chi-Chi then turns her gaze at Goku, who also was letting tears roaming down his face. It was rare for her husband to cry so it made her heart ache to know that Goku was feeling so much despair from her condition..

She needed to change that before her life-force departs to the Other World

"Goku-san.. I'm grateful to have met you all those years ago back on my dad's castle, despite you having some quirks that annoyed me throughout our marriage you have made me the happiest woman throughout the Universe. Don't ever forget that you gave me two successful sons and a family that has supported us through thick and thin.." stated Chi-Chi softly as she was staring at her husband with a loving expression and starts to tighten her weak grip around Goku's hand, to let him know that everything will be okay..

"Chi-Chi..." said Goku sadly as he kept staring at his wife, not even bothering to clean the tears off his face.. The Saiyan hadn't cried this much since he saw his Grandfather in that tournament Fortuneteller Baba made all those years ago..

"Mother..." murmured Son Gohan to himself, trying to contain his tears from falling. Fortunately, his wife Videl grabbed his right hand to console him and give him support, along with Mr. Satan who grabbed his shoulder in support..

"Mom.." said Son Goten as he kept cleaning the tears coming down from his face, not caring that his sleeved shirt was getting dirty from the tears.. His best friend, Trunks gave him a reassuring expression as he grabbed on his right shoulder, letting him known that everything will be okay..

"Grandma.." stated Pan at her grandmother as she let tears freely coming down from her face.. Over the last seven years Pan has changed dramatically that she now is a beautiful young woman who is finishing High School in Satan City. What makes her different from her peers was a Saiyan tail she had wrapped up around her waist, the same could be said for the other Saiyans who also grew back their tails thanks to Bulma..

But that was a story for another time..

"Before I leave Goku-san, I want you to promise me something.." said Chi-Chi in a weak tone of voice towards Goku who quickly paid attention to his wife

"What is it Chi-Chi?" asked Goku in concern towards the black-haired women

"I want you to go on a adventure like you used to have back when you were younger.. But not on this planet, go to another one where you can truly enjoy yourself" explained Chi-Chi towards the Saiyan who nodded in affirmation..

"Alright Chi-Chi, I will accomplish you wish..!" said Goku with a determined expression towards his wife who just smiled back at him..

"Also another important thing, if you ever meet a cute lady in your adventure then you are allowed to fall in love with her.. I don't want you to be all lonely out there.." added Chi-Chi still keeping her smile at Goku, who was shocked to hear such request from his dying wife.. As much as he didn't want to replace his wife since that felt somewhat wrong after being together for so long, he needed to carry through this promise..

Besides, going on a adventure where he could fight new strong opponents sounds really fun, after all these years of just training his sons, his pupil Uub and grand-daughter he needed something new where he could test his abilities to the fullest..

"I... I'll do it Chi-Chi.. However! That doesn't mean I'll ever forget you even if meet someone else! I'll carry your promises until I give my last dying breath..!" exclaimed the Saiyan raised on Earth towards Chi-Chi who smiles proudly at him and holds his hand tightly as she feels her life-force leaving her body

"Until death do us apart.. Goku... I love... you..." said Chi-Chi as she gave one last final breath, along with closing her eyes forever and leaving a serene smile that shocked everyone including Goku who stared to shake her body..

"Chi-Chi?! CHI-CHI?!" exclaimed Goku as he didn't want to believe that his wife has finally left to the Other World.. From all the emotional pains he has felt over his life, this one was by farthest the biggest one he ever felt. Both of his sons and grand-daughter stared to hug the nearest person as they let their tears staring to fall down in cascades. Everyone was feeling sadden by these unfortunate events, even his rival Vegeta who at first didn't care as much for the death of that Earthling, he stared to feel empathy towards his friend/rival.. However, Vegeta was confident that Kakarot was going to move on from this soon..

As Goku stared to clean his tears of sadness, he couldn't help but smile as he was confident that Enma-sama would send his deceased wife to Heaven where all the good souls reside..

_**Scene Change.. A week later.. Mount Paozu..** _

It has been a week since Chi-Chi's death, her funeral was held at his house and her body was buried where his Grandpa Gohan was also buried.. Even if his family and the rest of his friends would be saddened by this lost, they will continue living their normal lives regardless..

In the tallest mountain of Mount Paozu, we could see Son Goku sitting in a lotus position thinking about where he could go for his next adventure. At first he thought to go to one of those planets he visit with Pan and Trunks seven years ago but then he realized that those worlds were now safe and didn't have any strong opponents. Goku stared to realized that the entire Universe has been living in peace and harmony thanks to his actions seven years ago.. Goku also realized that he needed to get more stronger than before in case the planet he goes too ends up being more powerful than his current power, Omega Shenron was the living proof that Super Saiyan 4 wasn't enough to defeat powerful opponents..

After thinking for a good while, the Saiyan stared to remember a certain battle that happened almost two decades here on Earth. When he fought a deity, but not just a mere deity it was the God of Destruction, Beerus-sama. Goku could say with confidence that his battle against the Hakaishin was one of the toughest ones in his life, not even his temporary form Super Saiyan God was able to match him! And that form was far stronger than his current highest form, Super Saiyan 4. Goku also remembered at the end of the battle that this Universe was known as the Seventh Universe and that there are currently 12 Universes in this reality..

" _That's it! Maybe with the help of_ _Beerus-sama I can find a new universe where to go so I can start my adventure! Along with training with Beerus-sama's master since he could help me get stronger!_ _The only issue I'll find difficult is trying to sense his godly presence to arrive to his planet, I'm still not proficient enough to God Ki.."_ thought Goku with some frustration, even if he has gained some lingering of his God Ki after the battle with Omega Shenron he still couldn't master his godly energy after all these years

" _No! I can't give up yet! I need to try my hardest to locate_ _Beerus-sama's Ki.."_ thought the Super Saiyan with determination as he put two fingers on his forehead and stared to search through the Universe for a godly presence that resembles the one of the God of Destruction.. After a few minutes of concentration, Goku manages to pinpoint a repressed godly presence which makes him grin in excitement "Got you Beerus-sama!"

Without wasting more time, Goku teleports away to the planet where he would definitely find the God of Destruction..

**_Scene Change.. Lord Beerus's World.. Universe 7th.._ **

On the planet of the God of Destruction of Universe 7th which was shaped in a triangle upside down, along with a beautiful fauna that rivals the one on planet Earth, is a certain blue-skinned individual sitting near the lake side of the planet enjoying the beautiful day. This individual was known as Whis, the assistant/master of Lord Beerus and the assigned Angel for Universe 7th..

" _It is indeed a peaceful day today.."_ said the Angel to himself as he took a sip from his tea _"More than two decades since my lord fought against the Super Saiyan God and went to a deep slumber after that.. I wonder what Son Goku is doing at this moment.."_

At the moment Whis thought of his name, his sensing abilities went off instantly as he feels a familiar presence appearing on the planet. The Angel turned his gaze to the right and saw a younger Son Goku appearing a few meters away from him " _Oh my, what a coincidence.."_

"Damn! It seems that I didn't appeared in front of Beerus-sama.." stated the Saiyan to himself as he stared to look around his surrounding until he spotted the white-haired assistance "Wait! Is that you Whis-san?! Hey it's me Son Goku! The Saiyan that fought the God of Destruction all those decades ago remember!"

"How can I forget the Saiyan that fought Beerus-sama and gave him a good impression at the end.. " responded Whis with a calm smile on his face "It has been a while Son Goku or should I say Super Saiyan God.."

"Wait? How can you tell I already have God Ki within me when I can't even transformed back into that Super Saiyan God, it should be almost impossible for someone to even notice!" asked Goku with a somewhat surprised expression on his face, he knew that Whis was Beerus's master and more proficient in sensing Ki but he didn't expect the Angel to notice it instantly..

"Well, despite having a low godly presence within you compared to other Gods I was able to sense it pretty quickly." replied Whis neutrally towards Goku who was impressed by Whis sensing abilities "So, what brings you here to this world Goku-san..?"

"Oh right! I was looking for Beerus-sama do you know where he is?" asked the black-haired Saiyan as he was looking through his surrounding to find the God of Destruction

"Beerus-sama is at the moment taking his nap, after the battle against you Beerus-sama was bored and decided to take a nap that has lasted two decades so far, even thought he should be awake doing his duties as God of Destruction.." responded Whis with a sigh, it was no brainer within the Angels that Universe 7th is ranked at second last thanks to Lord Beerus's and Shin's laziness in creating balance through the Universe.. He would have to deal with that topic when his lord wakes up

"I see... Then his still sleeping.." said Goku with a hint of disappointment

"You can tell me why you planned to visit Beerus-sama, I'll relied the message when he wakes up in a couple of months" responded Whis as he was curious as to why the Saiyan wanted to see the God of Destruction..

At this, the Saiyan raised on Earth started to explain the events from last week as to how his deceased wife left him with a task that is going onto a new adventure in a planet outside Earth. Goku also told Whis that since the Universe has been on relative peace over the last few years, there was no planet where could find a challenge which led him to come to Beerus's world so he could help him find a new planet in a different Universe. He also told the Angel if he could be trained under his wing so he could re-gain the access to Super Saiyan God in case he encounters stronger opponents in his adventure..

"So it seems that you want access to another Universe so you can start your adventure where it can give you challenges and have fun at the same time, is that correct?" asked Whis with a neutral expression towards Goku who nodded in confirmation "Hmm.. I might be able to find a planet in a another Universe to satisfy your promise. However, I want to know why you want to get stronger? You are the second strongest warrior in the Universe behind Beerus-sama without the needing of God Ki.. Are you planning to become the new God of Destruction and take the spot from Beerus-sama?"

"Of course not! I don't have any interest in becoming a Hakaishin..! Besides the reason I want to get stronger is because I want to be prepared for any challenges I receive in the Universe I end up going to, who knows what kind of powerful opponents I find and makes me excited to find out..." responded Goku with determination and excitement on his facial expression which made Whis laugh in amusement

"Hohoho! It seems that you Saiyans haven't changed at all.." said the Angel in a amused tone of voice "Very well Son Goku-san, I shall train you to master your God Ki and get you prepared for your adventure.. However, I must let you know that this journey to achieve mastery of godly energy won't be easy.."

"I wasn't expecting it to be easy.." responded Goku with a serious expression as he collided both his fist and hand palm together "So don't hold anything back against me Whis-san!"

"Very well then, I'll start preparing your training routine for the next six months so start warming up for now.." stated the Angel towards Goku who nodded in affirmation as he flies away to look for an open field to warm up, thus leaving Whis all by himself " _Hmmm.. I have to find a suitable Universe where Son Goku can keep developing his abilities and power throughout his adventure, maybe Vados can accept such request and allow him to travel to Universe 6th.."_

_"_ _Let's just hope that Zeno-sama doesn't find this situation an issue.."_

_**Scene Change.. Six Months Later.. Capsule Corporation..** _

It has been six long months since Goku stared his arduous training under Whis, thus leaving Earth for a temporary amount of time. When the Z-Fighters found out that Goku left the planet suddenly, they thought that he finally stared his adventure in another planet. However, they were surprised when Goku arrived back to Earth six months later with level of power that could rival the likes of Super Android 17th in just his base form..

Through the six months of training in Beerus's world, Goku had to go through arduous challenges like lifting weights that are heavier than multiple planets along with moving with those said weights around Beerus's world. Goku had to also survive sudden Galaxy-busting attacks that the God of Destruction releases on his sleep, it was a good thing his body is able to withstand such attack on his newly base form. But the training he enjoyed the most was developing his godly energy to new heights, it allowed him to regain the Super Saiyan God form which is now far stronger than it used to be when he transformed the first time. In the span of six months Goku was able to master his red haired God form to the point he's able to stay in that transformed state for days..

However, Goku also discovered a much more powerful form that exceeds the godly power of Super Saiyan God. It was like transforming into Super Saiyan when he is still on his God form, but instead of going back into his yellow hair it became blue. Goku at first stared to call this transformation Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan but Whis came with a better conclusion, it was now officially called Super Saiyan Blue. A transformation so powerful that eclipses the power output of a Super Saiyan God. Unfortunately, he's only able to stay in that form for a minute since it requires a vigorous amount of Ki control and it saps a great amount of stamina out of him..

He needed to master this transformation if he wants to surpass his current limits..

In those six months of training, Whis was able to contact with his sister Vados and told her about his predicament with the Saiyan God. At first the Angel of Universe 6th was hesitant to help since she has never received such request from her brother, fortunately after hours of taking Vados was finally convinced and would allow Goku to travel to Universe 6th to a planet that is similar to Earth, known as Earthland. When Goku heard this from Whis he was curious at first since he wanted to know why he was being send to a planet similar to Earth, and Whis responded that it was up to him to find out why that planet was special in the first place, the Saiyan God couldn't contain his excitement as he was ready to travel..

Which now leads us to Capsule Corporation where Goku and the rest of his family and friends are reunited once again, along with the Dragon Balls since they were required to allowed Goku being transported into the new world. Equipped in his blue gi which now has a weird symbol that Whis wrote on him in his training, along with his Power Pole and Flying Nimbus next him Goku was ready to call for Shenron.. However, before he could say those magic words Bulma tapped his shoulder to attract his attention..

"Hey Bulma! Do you need to tell me something.." asked the Saiyan God with curiosity towards his close friend..

"I wanted to give you this before you depart to that new world" said Bulma with a smile on her face as she gave Goku a box that has the Capsule Corp symbol "Inside those capsules contains some of your favorite clothes and Gi the you used to wear years ago, along with a house that looks similar to the one you have here which includes a Gravity Chamber that can up to 1000x Earth's gravity similar to the one Vegeta has along with some Saiyan armor he wears all the time. Funny thing is that the armor and gravity chamber are a gift from him but don't tell him that since he would deny it to no end.."

"Yep! No doubt Vegeta would act like that if I ask him about it.." responded Goku with a grin on his face as he put the Capsule Corp box inside his pocket. Speaking of the Prince of all Saiyans, Goku saw Vegeta approaching towards with direction

"Hmph! You better not be slacking in that new world Kakarot, because when we met again I will have become much more powerful than ever before and I will prove once again that I'm the superior Saiyan!" exclaimed Vegeta with his typical smirk on his face towards Goku who also formed his own smirk in excitement

"I'll be waiting when that moment comes Vegeta..!" responded Goku still keeping his smirk for a moment until he turns his gaze to the ground where the Dragon Balls were all together, with a smile on his face Goku shouted out-loud " _ **Come out from your slumber Shenron!"**_

The moments those words were said, the Dragon Balls stared to light up brightly, followed by a beam of yellow light that shoot off to the sky which caused it to go dark entirely. The yellow light stared to shape in the form of a dragon and from there the mighty dragon Shenron appears after being in a slumber for seven years and a half..

" _ **You have summoned the mighty Dragon, now speak your three wishes so I can go back to my slumber.."**_ spoke Shenron in a all-powerful voice towards everyone in his surrounding, then his gaze landed on the one who summon him " _ **Oh it is you Son Goku, is there an emergency that you needed to summon me once again?"**_

"That's right Shenron, I know I promised that I would use the Dragon Balls only in case of emergencies so the negative energy wont resurface again.. But in this case you can say that it is an emergency.." responded Goku sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head casually

" _ **I see.. Very well, I'll grant your wishes this time.."**_ said the green dragon towards the Saiyan God who was happy with the results " _ **What is your first wish?"**_

"I want a bag of unlimited Senzu Beans that doesn't run out!" exclaimed Goku towards Shenron who stood quiet for a moment until he spoke up again

" _ **It shall be done.."**_ said Shenron neutrally as his red eyes stared to light up for a couple of seconds, then out of nowhere a brown bag appeared in front of Goku and catches it with ease. He stared to inspect it and indeed he saw an unlimited amount of Senzu Beans which made him satisfied " _ **What is your second wish..?"**_

"My second wish is for you to teleport me to the world of Earthland located in Universe 6th!" shouted the Saiyan God towards the green dragon

" _ **Hmm.. Transporting a person to another Universe might consume the last two wishes, let's see what I can do.."**_ said Shenron as his red eyes once again stared to light up for a couple of seconds, then out of nowhere a blinding light stared to surround Goku along with his Flying Nimbus which meant the wish has worked.. " _ **Your wish has been granted.. it consumed the last two wishes left.."**_

"I see.. Thank you for granting my wishes Shenron!" responded Goku with enthusiasm as he then turn his gaze towards the rest of his family and friends "Thank you everyone for being here! I'll see you guys soon, please take care of the planet if any enemies arrive!"

Before anyone could said something, Goku was fully consumed by the blinding light which made it difficult for everyone to see properly. As the light stared to died down the group saw that Goku was no longer there, which meant that the Saiyan God has finally left Earth and Universe 7th thus staring his adventure in a new world where his presence would changes the original events that are supposed to happen in that world into the unknown and it effects would create ripples around multiple realms..

**_Outside of Hargeon.. Fiore Kingdom... Continent of Ishgar.. Planet Earthland.. Universe 6.. July 2, X784..._ **

We find ourselves in a planet known as Earthland, more specifically in the continent of Ishgar where the Fiore Kingdom resides. Fiore is one of the most populated Kingdoms in the continent with more than 18 million people living there. At the outskirts of the Port of Hargeon, a sudden blinding light stared to appear out of nowhere which reveals Son Goku along with his golden flying cloud Nimbus..

"I have finally arrived.." said the Saiyan God with a smile on his face, then he stared to check his stuff to see if he left anything back on Earth. Fortunately he had everything on him, Goku then turns his gaze towards Nimbus and said "Go around the planet and get used to the environment, I'll call you if I need you or anything"

Without saying anything Nimbus stared to ascend to the skies and flew off at hyper-sonic speeds that would made it difficult for any normal human being to track..

"Let's see.." said Goku to himself as he expanded his sensing abilities to a country-sized radius to see what he was dealing with, and for his surprise he could feel multiple power levels that surpassed the human limitations that people on Earth has "Incredible! It seems that there are hundreds of people above the average power level of a normal human! However, I'm curious as to how they are absorbing some type of energy from the air, well if I want to find out why then I need to go to the nearest town.."

Without wasting time, the Saiyan God teleports away to the nearest town where he would start the beginning of his adventure..

**_Scene Change.. Hargeon Town.. Continent of Ishgar.._ **

At the downtown of Hargeon, we could see a blonde-haired girl dressed in beautiful clothes that showed some cleavage which would attract almost any man that lays their eyes on her. However, that same blonde girl was feeling in a bad mood as she came out from a store where they sell Celestial Keys, people near her could tell that she didn't want to be bother at the moment..

This girl is known as Lucy Heartfilia, a Celestial Sprit Mage who is looking to get more Celestial Keys for her arsenal.. Unfortunately that plan wasn't going well so far..

"My sexual appeal is only worth a thousand jewels?! That's not freaking fair..!" exclaimed Lucy with clear annoyance in her face expression "Truly that old man doesn't know what true beauty is!"

Before the blonde haired beauty could continue her rant, she notice a crowd of girls staring to form a couple of meters away from her. Lucy heard some of the girls were yelling the name of 'Salamander' which made her eyes go wide in surprise..

"Wait?! The famous Salamander is in Hargeon?! I need to check this out if this ends up being truth!" stated the Celestial Mage with excitement in her tone of voice as she stared to walk towards where the famous Salamander is located..

Meanwhile that was going on, a few meters behind from Lucy we could a certain Saiyan walking peacefully as he was looking at his surroundings with wonder. Goku could tell that this town is far less advance than cities like West City back on Earth so this was a new experience for him.. Another thing that caught his attention was the strange energy that he was feeling everywhere, it almost like the Magic-like energy he felt from Majin Buu..

"I really hope I could find something to eat, I'm staring to get really hungry.." whined Goku as he could hear his stomach rumble in hunger as he kept walking. However, his attention was then shifted towards a crowd of girls a few meters away from him where he could sense that someone was using their energy on those girls "Hmm.. It seems that someone is using their energy on those girls, I need to check out to see what it is.."

Without wasting more time, Goku stared to make his way towards the crowd of girls. The Saiyan stared to notice that these girls had pink hearts on their pupils which made him more curious in wanting to know what is causing it. As Goku made his way through the crowd he didn't realized that by slightly pushing them away he broke them out of their hypnosis, including a certain Celestial Mage who also feel for the spell the moment she laid eyes on 'Salamander'..

As he reaches the middle of the crowd, Goku saw a blue-haired man that was doing some weird poses that somehow made the girls squeal in excitement which force the Saiyan to cover his ears comically. The Saiyan God was about to ask what was going on but another individual with peculiar spiky pink hair came barging in by pushing the girls aside..

"Igneel! I finally found you..!" shouted the pink-haired guy with clear excitement on his face. Unfortunately, that excitement turned into a confused and disappointed expression "Who the hell are you?"

" _Is he taking to me?"_ thought the black-haired Saiyan to himself with a comical sweat-drop as he stared at the pink-haired guy with curiosity, before Goku could continue that train of thought. The unknown individual next to him spoke up..

"Well stranger, I'm known by many names but people mostly call me Salamander" responded 'Salamander' with a smug expression on his face which was noticed by Goku who slightly narrowed his eyes towards him, there was something fishy going on with that 'Salamander' individual that he couldn't shake off so he decided to speak up

"Hey! I can sense you are using some type of energy towards these girls, what are you trying to do to them..?" asked Goku with a serious expression towards the 'Salamander' who's eyes went wide in shock and slight fear.. This of course got the attention of the pink-haired guy who looks at Goku first with interest and then moved his gaze towards the 'Salamander'. Even Lucy who got out of the 'Salamander's' hypnosis was watching from the sidelines stares at the Saiyan in surprised since she didn't expect the individual to pick up his Magic effect..

" _Damn it, that brat is trying to blow my identity by exposing the type of Magic I'm using against these girls! I need to retreat back to the ship.."_ thought the 'Salamander' nervously as he shook his head off and look at the crowd with a easy smile and stated "I must take my leave beautiful ladies! If anyone wants to see me once again, I'll be hosting a party at my boat today at sunset, I hope everyone can come by.."

With that the Salamander stared to use his Magic which is composed by weird symbols to levitate himself thus leaving the scene completely. However, the girls that were still under his possession thanks to the loving hypnosis stared to follow him like rabid fangirls..

"What a weird bunch of girls.." said Goku to himself as he scratches his head in confusion as to what just transpire " _Hmm.. I wonder if this has to do with that 'Salamander' guy using his weird energy onto those girls, I should investigate a bit more before looking for something to eat.."_

"Oi strange guy! I never seen you around here before.." shouted the pink-haired guy towards Goku who's gaze landed on the person that spoke to him "What's your name?"

"The name is Son Goku! It's nice to meet you umm.." said the black-haired Saiyan towards the boy who just grin at hearing the individual's name

"My name is Natsu Dragneel!" exclaimed Natsu cheerfully as he pointed his right thumb at himself "The one behind my back is my companion Happy!"

"Aye! I'm Happy!" said a blue cat that emerges from Natsu's back which slightly surprised Goku at seeing the appearance which reminded him of Yamcha's cat Puar..

"Well it's nice to meet you Natsu! I was wondering if you could help get around this town since I'm new to this place.." asked Goku sheepishly towards the pink-haired guy, hoping that he could help him get the layout of this town..

"Yeah sure! I can show you around Hargeon since I'm looking for someone in this place!" responded Natsu with a smile on his face, for some unknown reason he could feel that this person is trustful and cheerful so there wasn't any issue in helping him..

"Awesome! Lead the way..!" exclaimed the Saiyan excitedly as he allowed Natsu and his companion Happy to take the lead.. But before they could leave the scene, a certain blonde-haired girl shouted behind them..

"Um excuse me guys!" stated Lucy towards the boys and cat who's attention landed now on the Celestial Mage "I just wanted to say thanks for what you guys did"

"Thanks?" asked both Goku and Natsu with curiosity at the same time towards Lucy..

"Yeah, I wasn't aware that I was under a charm spell from that creep" replied the Celestial Mage with a smile on his face. This made the Saiyan realized that the 'Salamander' was indeed using those girls under some hypnosis..

" _But what could be his goal in controlling so many girls at the same time..?"_ wondered Goku within his mind. However, before he could continue that train of thought the blonde-haired girl spoke up once again..

"So as a token of appreciation, why don't I treat both of you for some food?" stated Lucy towards both of the guys, before they could respond with an answer a sudden growl that scared Lucy out of nowhere, could be heard from both Goku and Natsu who just stared to laugh at the sudden sound.. "Wait?! was that the sound of your stomachs?!"

"Yep! I accept your invitation! I was getting hungry anyways.." responded Natsu with a fierce grin on his face

"Same here! I haven't ate anything since I arrived to this town so I'm really hungry..!" added Goku with a easy grin on his face towards Lucy who also gave back a smile of her own " _I just hope she has enough money to pay for the plates I'm about to eat hehehe.."_

**_Scene Change.. Restaurant_ **

Lucy couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes as she witnesses both Goku and Natsu eating at rapid speeds that shouldn't be possible for a human. But who surprised her the most was the black-haired guy who kept eating without stopping at all..

" _Where do they keep all that food when they have such fit bodies..?!"_ was one of the many thoughts that were running inside Lucy's mind as she kept staring at both boys and cat

"Man this food is delicious!" exclaimed Goku happily as he was finishing his twentieth bowl of noodles and went for the next one which made Lucy sweat-drop comically

"You said it!.. I have to say Luigi you're a good person for inviting us" replied Natsu towards the blonde haired girl as he kept eating what they have left on the table..

"It was my pleasure.. And my name is Lucy not 'Luigi'" responded Lucy awkwardly towards the pink-haired boy who just shrugged at her comment and kept eating. She couldn't help but to feel embarrassed as she notice multiple people from the restaurant looking at them with surprised and disgusted expressions.. Lucy shook her head and decided to ignore the stares from now as she spokes up once again "So, do you guys have any names?"

"The name is Natsu Dragneel.. And this little guy next to me is my companion Happy" said the pink-haired guy as he responded with his mouth full of food which disgusted the Celestial Mage but decided to not voice it out..

"And I'm Son Goku, but please call me Goku in short!" stated the Saiyan God with a cheerful expression on his face towards Lucy who formed her own smile automatically, for some reason Goku's smile was somewhat naturally contagious in which she didn't mind..

" _He looked more handsome when smiles like that_ " thought the Celestial Mage to herself, feeling somewhat attracted by his smile despite just meeting him.. Unfortunately, she had to cut her line of thought as she gave out her name "My name is Lucy Heartfilia! And I just want to say once again thanks. You both saved me from the Salamander who was using a type of Charming Magic which has become illegal within the Fiore Kingdom. It's really despicable to know that individuals like him are still using Magic like that.."

" _Magic? Is that the type of energy they used in this world?"_ asked Goku to himself wondering if this Magic was similar to what Majin Buu uses or what Babidi did all those years ago "There's no need to be thanking me all the time Lucy-san! I'm just glad that you're not affected by that dangerous magic anymore.." this comment was received well by Natsu and Happy who were still eating but nodded in agreement at his statement..

"I know I might not look like it but I'm a Wizard as well!" exclaimed Lucy cheerfully towards the knuckleheads, unfortunately that expression turned into a saddened one as she spoke once again "However, I still haven't found the Guild I want to join yet. And even if I find it I don't think I'm strong enough to be considered a Guild member.."

" _Lucy-san is a Wizard? Are these human wizards similar to Babidi?"_ wondered the Saiyan God within himself as he decided to sense Lucy's energy to see how strong she is. Right off the bat he could tell Lucy wasn't strong enough for his standards, she was at the level where he begin his training for the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi tournament which was decades ago. With the proper amount of training he went through she could become a formidable Wizard or Warrior depending what training she does..

Goku's gaze then went towards Natsu who kept eating with a happy expression, the Saiyan raised on Earth could sense that Natsu was more stronger than Lucy by default. He can tell that Natsu is at the level when he fought Master Roshi in the finals of the tournament which still isn't strong enough for his standards.. However what caught his attention was that he could sense two extra pools of energy within the pink-haired guy, the first pool of energy can be compared to Nappa's power level which impressive on its own for a Human who hasn't trained with Ki. But what surprised Goku the most was Natsu's second pool of energy which feels far more sinister and powerful, it reaches the level of power when Vegeta arrived to Earth the first time!

" _If Natsu were to train under my tutelage, he could become a powerful opponent of its own!"_ thought the Saiyan with interest towards Natsu who was now eating his last plate of food. Before Goku could continue his train of thoughts he decided to ask something "Hey Lucy, what is a Guild? I never heard that word before.."

"Wait! You don't know what a Guild is?!" asked Lucy in shock towards Goku who was confused as to why she was acting like that "Magic Guilds are a common thing through Fiore! I'm shocked that you don't know what they are.."

"Well.. Let's just say that I'm from another country that isn't Fiore" lied the Saiyan God towards the Celestial Mage who seemed to buy his statement. He wasn't going to tell them that he came from another Universe just to have an adventure..

Maybe in the future he will tell her and Natsu about his predicament..

"Alright then, let me explain to you what a Guild is.." said Lucy as she lifted her index finger and stared to explain "A Guild is a place when you can associate with people and take job requests to gain money. Wizards don't consider themselves fully Wizards until they are in a Guild and start to take jobs that other people leave. It's one of the main reasons I want to join a Guild, more specifically the strongest one in Fiore.. However, like I said before I don't think I'm skilled enough to join.."

"Don't worry Lucy-san! I'm sure that you will be able to join your dream guild, with the right attitude and mentality you will definitely get in with no problems!" responded Goku with a confident tone of voice towards Lucy who was touched by his positivity and gave a beautiful smile back

"Thank you Goku-san.." said the Celestial Mage back to the Saiyan

"You speak too much Lucy..!" exclaimed Happy as he was munching the fried fish from his hand. Lucy felt irritated from the cat's word but decided to not say nothing..

"So Natsu who are you looking for? When I was in the girl's circle, I heard you shouted someone's name.." asked Lucy to the pink-haired guy who just finished eating his last plate of food. Goku also wondered the same thing as to who Natsu is looking for

"I'm looking for Igneel who is my father. When I heard the rumors of the Salamander was here in Hargeon, I decide to come check it out if it was true... But unfortunately, that bastard wasn't here at all!" replied Natsu annoyed that he couldn't find Igneel in this town, he basically came for nothing..!

He was going to kick that guy's ass for giving him false information when he goes back to the guild..

"That 'Salamander' guy doesn't really look like a real Salamander you know Natsu.." said Happy towards Natsu with a dead-panned expression..

"How can a Salamander be human first of all! Besides that creep was using the name of Salamander as his alias.." said Lucy with a comical sweat-drop, meanwhile stared to look at her with a confused expression

"What are you talking about? Igneel is not human, he's a real Dragon.." stated Natsu causally towards Lucy who's eyes went wide in shock in learning that Natsu's father is a Dragon! Goku also was surprised that there's real Dragons in this world like in his..

"A real Dragon!? Do you really think a Dragon would appeared in a town like this!? Do you even realize that the sheer size of the body itself would destroy this entire Port of Hargeon!?" shouted comically Lucy towards Natsu who was about to retort back until he stared to realized that the Celestial Mage was right after all "And now you just realizing it?!"

"A Dragon hmm.." hummed Goku out-loud as he attracted the attention of both Lucy and Natsu "Back in my hometown I met a Dragon known as Shenron so I believe Natsu that his father could be a Dragon"

At hearing this, the pink-haired guy got closed to Goku's face with a excited expression on his face "Wait you met a Dragon as well?! So did you knew a Dragon that has red scales and yellow eyes on your journey here?!"

"I'm sorry Natsu, the Dragon that I know has green scales so I never met one with red ones.." responded Goku with a apologetic expression towards Natsu who slumped his shoulder down comically.. Meanwhile Lucy realized that she needed to go to continue her search for new Celestial Keys for her arsenal

"Well boys it was nice to know you! I need to go to continue my search and look the Guild I want to join the future!" exclaimed Lucy as she stood up from the table "I hope we can meet again sometime!"

As Lucy made her way to the exit she heard her name being shouted by Natsu and Happy, so the moment she turned around to see what they want she notice that those two were on their knees saying 'thank you' multiple times thus making Lucy feel second hand embarrassment..

"Stop doing that! Your making me feel embarrassed!" shouted Lucy at the pink-haired guy and blue cat who seemed to have ignore her pleas. Goku who was watching from the sidelines stared to laugh at the antics of both Natsu and Happy, he was glad that this guy was the person he met in this world..

_**Scene Change... Nighttime..** _

As nighttime arrives, we can see Goku walking along Natsu and Happy near the port of the town where most the commercial and private boats are stationed. After walking for hours around Hargeon and helping Natsu to look for his father, Goku could confidently say that he got the layout of the city. The Saiyan also learned that Natsu comes from a famous guild that he was proud to be in and the same could be said for Happy, Goku had to admit that he was curious to learn more about this Guild that Natsu is a member of, maybe he could join if he asked him..

"Man! I'm still full from all the food I ate thanks to Luigi" exclaimed Natsu happily as he rubbed his stomach

"Her name is Lucy, Natsu. But yeah I have to agree that I was satisfied with the amount of food I ate..!" responded Goku with a satisfied smile on his face

"Aye! The fish was good as well!" added Happy to the conversation

"Hey Goku, since you don't belong to any Guild I wanted to ask you if you want to join the one I belong to?" asked the pink-haired guy towards the Saiyan who payed attention to him "But I want to know something first, are you strong?"

"Of course I'm strong! Don't you see the battle Gi I'm wearing" responded the Saiyan God as he pointed on his blue Gi that he was wearing at the moment

"So do you want to join my Guild?" asked Natsu once again towards Goku as he extended his hand at him

"Definitely! I'll be glad to join your guild Natsu!" exclaimed Goku with a grin on his face as he accepted Natsu's hand with his own and stared to shake it

"Awesome! We will go back to Magnolia tomorrow so you can properly join the guild!" stated Natsu with his own grin on his face "Also I forgot to say that not only we are famous guild but also a powerful one!" said the pink-haired guy with a smug expression on his face

Meanwhile both knuckleheads were talking to each other, Happy notices that a giant boat that looks awfully similar is floating few miles away from the port..

"Hey Natsu! Isn't that the boat that the 'Salamander' guy is having a party with? Because I can see a lot of people having fun there" said Happy to his 'father', the moment Natsu hears the word 'boat' or 'transportation' he stared to feel nauseous

"Ugh! Don't make me thing of those infernal things! I could care less if the Salamander is having his party on a boat!" whined the pink-haired guy towards his companion, before Goku could ask if Natsu is okay his enhanced hearing stared to hear a conversation that was going on a few meters away from them

"Look! That's the Salamander-sama boat!" said the first girl with clear excitement in her tone of voice "Too bad we weren't able to make it to his party"

"Who's that guy anyways?" asked the second girl towards the first one who just stares at her with a shocked expression

"You don't know who's Salamander-sama? He's a famous Wizard that hails from Fairy Tail!" responded the first girl as she was trying to not squeal at the thought of Salamander

" _Fairy Tail?"_ thought Goku to himself as he wondered if that name is also the name of a guild. He decided to not give much of a thought as he then landed his gaze on both Natsu and Happy who had frowning expression on their face which made the Saiyan curious "Hey guys, is there something wrong..?"

"Goku.. There's something wrong indeed" responded Natsu with a serious tone of voice

"What is it then?" asked Goku once again more curious than ever

"It's about that Salamander guy and Fairy Tail.." said the pink-haired guy, still keeping his frowning expression "Those girls that mentioned Fairy Tail is the name of the guild I'm from and as far as I know, I have never seen that Salamander guy until now which means he has been lying about his allegiance with Fairy Tail..!"

"Aye! I have never seen that guy in the guild before!" added Happy to the conversation as he crossed his arms

"But what does he gain by lying like that?" thought Goku out-loud as he got into a thinking position wondering what would be Salamander's main goal

"I'm not really sure, but one thing I know is that I want to find out right now and get some answer out of him! Then I'll fight him for using the name of Fairy Tail in vain!" exclaimed Natsu with determination as he collided both of his fist together "I'm getting fired up..!"

Goku then decided that he was going to help Natsu in his mission since he also wanted to know why that Salamander guy was using the Fairy Tail name and for what purpose. Then he focused his gaze at the boat that already left the port, but for his surprise he sensed a familiar energy aboard that boat..

"Natsu, I can feel Lucy's presence in the boat" commented Goku as he was getting a bad feeling from this since he could feel other presences on the boat that didn't have positive energy..

"But how do you know that Lucy is in there?" asked Natsu in curiosity towards the Saiyan God who just smiled back at him

"I can feel the presence of every person around this Kingdom and beyond, I have been training this technique since I was a young kid! It's really useful when it comes to search other people" explained Goku towards Natsu who was left in shock at hearing such ability

"That sounds like an awesome technique! You should show it to me more often so I can learn it!" exclaimed the Fairy Tail member, wishing to learn such useful technique that would work against a certain Ice-Make Mage, Requip Mage, Lightning Mage, and Crash Mage. However, before he could continue that train of thought Natsu stared to realize something "Goku! I forgot to tell you that Happy can only carry one person to the boat!"

"No need to worry Natsu, just grab my shoulder and you will see that we will get there in a instant. You too Happy, I don't want to leave anyone behind" said the Saiyan God confidently as he felt both Natsu and Happy grabbing on his shoulders without hesitation but with confusion on their faces. Without wasting more time Goku put both of his fingers together on his forehead and teleports away from his spot along with Natsu and Happy towards the boat..

_**Scene Change... Salamander's boat** _

Lucy was feeling terrified and the last time she felt like this was when she lived with her father by themselves. The Celestial Mage couldn't believe that she fell for the Salamander's charm just because he said he's from Fairy Tail, now she along with other girls who were tied up were going to an unknown place that nobody knows about. She couldn't even use her Celestial Keys to protect herself since Salamander and his group were smart enough to take them away from her and throw it out to the sea which renders her useless..

" _This is the end.. Nobody will know that I have_ _disappeared!.. Please someone help me"_ thought Lucy in fear as she let some tears roll down her face. However, before she could continue her negative thoughts a sudden flash appeared in front of everyone.. It was the two guys along with the cat that she met a few hours ago!

"What the?! How the hell did those guys came in here?!" shouted Salamander in frustration towards his group as he didn't expect those individuals that he met early to be here!

"Lucy-san are you okay?" asked Goku with a serious expression on his face

"Goku! Natsu! I'm so glad that you guys are here" shouted Lucy in relief at seeing her saviors arriving at the last moment, both with serious expressions on their faces. However, Natsu couldn't hold that expression longer as he stared to feel nauseous and feel to the ground with a comical expression which made Lucy and everyone else to sweat-drop comically

"What's wrong with him?" asked Goku towards Happy with curiosity

"You see, Natsu has a special case of getting motion sickness when he aboard of a vehicle.." replied Happy neutrally to the Saiyan God

"I see.. Alright Happy! I want you to take Lucy somewhere safe, I'll guard Natsu and defeat the rest of these guys" responded Goku with a serious expression, with a simple 'Aye' as a response Happy stared to get to work by summoning his wings and grabbing Lucy so they could away from the boat. Then his attention went at the Salamander's group who were getting ready to attack him with wicked expressions

"You really think a fool like you could defeat all of us?!" exclaimed the Salamander with a dark smirk on his face as he was well got ready to attack the Saiyan

"I know what you were planning, you were using that charming spell to lure all these girl aboard so you can do something to them. Am I wrong?" asked Goku with his arms crossed towards the blue-haired mage who flinched in shock since he didn't expect this brat to know "It seems that I wasn't wrong after all"

"I don't need to answer a brat like you! Finish those two off!" shouted the Salamander towards his group of man as all of them charged in towards Goku and Natsu.. The Saiyan just closed his eyes for a second until he open them once again by releasing a major wave of killing intent in the room that knocks out all the weak willed people that were petrified by Goku's gaze, followed by cracking the room since the sheer pressure he was releasing was becoming overwhelming..

" _What the fuck?! He knocked all my man with just his gaze! And what is this feeling that is preventing my body to move..? Is this what is known as true fear..?!"_ thought the Salamander with a petrified expression on his face as he was looking at Goku who kept a collected expression

" _Who would of thought that my killing intent could have become this powerful over the last six months.. And I didn't even used the fullest extend of it!"_ thought Goku as he let a playful smirk forming on his face, who would of thought that training with Whis could get him this far..

Meanwhile outside the boat, almost a mile away to be specific. Happy was carrying Lucy back to the port whee she could be in land safe, the Celestial Mage was still surprised that a small cat is able to carry the weight of a human at this pace

"Hey Happy! Why didn't you carried Natsu with us? He could be in danger at the state he is.." asked the Celestial Mage with curiosity

"Because I can only carry one person at the time!" responded the blue cat as he kept looking at a straight direction "And you don't need to worry about Natsu, he's going to be okay! Specially that Goku has now joined us!"

After a couple seconds of silence, Lucy stared to notice that Happy was getting slower each moment they are moving forward..

"Why are we moving slower?!" asked the blonde-haired girl in concern towards Happy who was looking more tired

"I'm running out of Magic energy.." said Happy tiredly as he couldn't handle the weight anymore and let's Lucy fall into the ocean followed by himself without his wings..

"You stupid cat!" yelled Lucy comically as she splashes deep down to the ocean, as she opened her eyes the Celestial Mage notice a certain set of keys in front of her. With a smirk forming on her face Lucy grabs the keys and quickly goes to the surface

" _ **Gate of the Water: I open thee!"**_ exclaimed Lucy as she grabs an specific golden key that stared to light up brightly, followed by a golden magic circle in which emerges a woman with light blue hair, her upper half of her body being the one of a human meanwhile the lower bottom a siren tail thus making her look like a mermaid " _ **Aquarius!"**_

"It's a huge fish!" shouted Happy with excitement who was near the Celestial Mage, as he stared to feel hungry by just staring the Mermaid's tail "How did you do that Lucy?!"

"As you can see I'm a Celestial Mage, which allows me to use the Celestial Spirit Keys to summon Spirits from another Dimension! One of them being Aquarius!" exclaimed Lucy proudly as she then stares at the boat that was hundreds of meters away from her "Alright Aquarius! Attack that boat and bring it back to the port!"

"Tch!" was the simple thing Aquarius said with a annoyed expression

"Did you just 'tch' me?!" asked the blonde-haired girl in angrily towards her spirit

"You cannot get mad at that, annoying little girl." responded the blue-haired women with a serious expression towards her summoner "I'll give you a warning, if you drop or lose my Key once again, I will kill you personally.."

"Yes Ma'am!" shouted both Lucy and Happy at the same time, not wanting to deal with the wrath of a Celestial Spirit..

Without wasting time Aquarius with her powers that control water itself created a Tsunami big enough that dragged the boat, along with Lucy and Happy who were yelling in comical fear and cursing at Aquarius for dragging them along. The boat landed on the nearest shore of Hargeon making everyone who was near wonder what happened. The Celestial Mage who was a couple of meters away from the boat could see Goku landing down on the destroyed boat along with Natsu who was on his shoulder..

"Are you alright Natsu?" asked Goku as he puts down the pink-haired guy next to him

"Yeah.. I'm feeling better now since we are not on the boat anymore!" exclaimed Natsu as he quickly stood up and starts to stretch his arms and legs

"That's good to know.." responded the Saiyan God with a smile at Natsu, then his gaze landed on the Salamander who also stared to stand up confusedly, along with two of his subordinates "However we still have to deal with that guy.."

"You're right.. Goku! let me take this guy from now on! It wouldn't fare that I didn't do nothing to help you when you defeated all his men.." stated Natsu with a savage grin forming on his face as he cracked his knuckles casually..

Meanwhile on the sidelines, Lucy notice that Aquarius was floating next to her and decided to argue with her

"You know you didn't had to drag us along with the Tsunami!" exclaimed the Celestial Mage towards her summon who 'tch' once more which made Lucy more agitated..

"You have to be more specific next time. Now if you excuse me I need to go back to the Celestial Spirit World where I have a date to attend to" responded Aquarius with a small smirk on her face as she disappeared in a blinding light back to her Key..

"Did she really think that I was going to get jealous because she has a boyfriend?!" stated Lucy to herself with annoyance. However, her attention then landed on Natsu who was now having a face-off with the Salamander with a cold expression meanwhile Goku was watching patiently on the sidelines with his arms crossed, not wanting to waste time Lucy followed by Happy made her way towards where the Saiyan is standing "Goku! What's going on!"

"Lucy-san! Happy!" said Goku with a cheerful expression towards the Celestial Mage and cat

"Are you guys okay?" asked Lucy in concern towards the Saiyan

"Yeah, we are okay! we were able to get out of the Tsunami before it collided with the boat" responded the Saiyan God casually to Lucy who sigh in relieve "I still wonder how that Tsunami came to form out of nowhere.."

"Lucy did it.." said Happy with a neutral expression, at that moment Lucy covered his mouth with her hands

"You didn't have to say anything, you snitching cat!" whispered the Celestial Mage harshly at the blue cat who tried to move her hand but no avail

" _Lucy-san was able to do a Tsunami by herself?"_ said the Saiyan God to himself, amazed by the fact that someone with her power level is able to do that " _Maybe her Magic has to be involved in this.. She just needs to control her power better hehe.."_

Meanwhile back on the battlefield Natsu had enough by staring down at his opponent as he decided to get straight to the point "Oi! Are you a mage from Fairy Tail?"

"And why do you care brat?! Boys! attack him!" shouted angrily the Salamander towards his subordinates who nodded at his command and went rushing towards Natsu. The Fairy Tail mage without moving from his spot gave his opponents a powerful punch each to their stomach, thus knocking them out completely.. " _What the?! He knocked down two of my mans on a single punch?! Is he some type of monster similar to the other one?!_ "

"Give this face a clear look" stated Natsu with a serious tone of voice as he pointed at himself meanwhile Salamander was staring to sweat nervously "I'm Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail, and I have never met you in the Guild before!"

" _Wait?! Natsu is from the famous guild Fairy Tail?!"_ thought the Celestial Mage to herself in shock, having a hard time believing that a knucklehead like Natsu works for the best guild in Fiore..

"What he's saying is true, Bora-san!" said another subordinate who stared to wake up after being knocked out by Goku's killing intent "We shouldn't have messed with them"

"Shut up you fool! Don't call me by that name!" shouted back nervously Bora, not wanting his secret to be exposed to his enemies..

"It seems that his true name is Bora.." said Goku to the group that were next to him..

"Yep! I heard of that guy before, according to some source Bora was exiled from his guild known as Titan Rose. He became a wanted person a year ago when he stared trafficking girls to another country.." stated Happy towards the Saiyan God and Celestial Mage who the latter had a shocked expression at hearing this meanwhile Goku just narrowed his eyes at Bora..

"I don't care where are you from or if you are a good person or bad, but one thing for sure is that I won't let you use the name of Fairy Tail any longer!" exclaimed Natsu as he stared to walk towards his enemy who just formed a nervous smirk on his face..

"Don't come any closer and I'll kill you!" threaten Bora towards the pink-haired fighter who just kept walking calmly "Don't say I didn't warn you!" then at that moment Bora launches from his hand purple-like flame at Natsu who didn't bother to dodge. At the moment the flames collided with Natsu he was completely engulf by Bora's attack.

"Natsu!" shouted Lucy as he was about to grab one of her Celestial Keys to help Natsu, however she was stopped by Happy who touched her shoulder "What are you doing Happy!? Aren't you worried that Natsu could be hurt?!"

"Not really, Natsu has gone through worst! Besides these flames will only make him stronger!" exclaimed Happy with a cheerful expression on his face

" _It seems that Happy and I came to the same conclusion, Natsu won't be taken down by some weak-level attack"_ thought Goku confidently as he could still sense Natsu's presence. However, what the Saiyan God didn't expect was that Natsu stared to eat the flames around him literally " _What the?! Is Natsu eating the flames itself?!"_

"So this is your Fire Magic? It tasted horrible but it was free, so thank you for the meal" responded Natsu with a savage grin on his face, followed by releasing red flames from his body which surprised everyone except Happy who was grinning like an idiot

"What is he..?" murmured Lucy in awe as she couldn't believe that Natsu was literally releasing red fire from his body..

"Natsu can't get affected by any type of Fire because he's a ' _ **Fire Dragon Slayer'**_ which allows him to eat, breath and absorb any type of Fire magic, it is also a Lost Magic which are pretty rare these days.." explained Happy proudly towards Goku and Lucy who were in awe at learning this..

" _A Dragon Slayer that can absorb, eat and breath any type of Fire and is also considered a Lost Magic?_ _It seems that Natsu is more special than I thought.."_ said the Saiyan God within his mind, now he can understand why Whis said this world was special.. It contained many interesting abilities that revolved around the concept of Magic..

Without wasting time Natsu stared to take a deep breath that absorbed the flames surrounding his body, followed by a red magic circle appearing in front of him "Take this! _**Fire Dragon Roar!**_ " in that moment a giant-sized fireball was released from Natsu's mouth towards Bora and the rest of his crew who couldn't move away from the attack thus knocking them all out completely. However, Natsu's attack didn't stop there as it collided with multiple houses and buildings thus destroying them on it's path..

"He's really destructive!" said Lucy out loud as she saw the damage that Natsu left with his Fire Dragon Roar..

"That's Natsu for you! Always leaving destruction on his path!" responded Happy nonchalantly at Lucy who sweat-dropped at how calmly the cat responds

"That was impressive Natsu! I never seen an attack like that before!" exclaimed Goku at the Dragon Slayer who just gave a easy grin at his friend, before he could formulate a proper response a knight squadron from the Magic Council marching their way towards where the destruction is. Natsu knowing that if they find out it was him then he would get in trouble with the Council and then the guild would punish him for it..

Specially a certain Re-quip Mage who is at the moment is doing a solo mission..

"Guys! Let's get out of here before the Knights asked us question!" shouted Natsu as he grabbed both Lucy and Goku by their arms and stared to run away with them, along with Happy who was flying behind them..

"Where are we going Natsu!?" asked Lucy out-loud towards the Dragon Slayer who just kept running

"We are going to Magnolia! You said that you wanted to join a guild to become a Wizard so I'm taking you to Fairy Tail! Goku is joining our guild as well so we can have more adventure like this in the future!" exclaimed Natsu with a grin on his face towards Lucy who stared to smile brightly at hearing that she was about to join the best guild in Fiore!

" _I'm staring to like Earthland more each second! Whis-san was right that this world is going to be interesting in different aspects!"_ thought the Saiyan God to himself as he ran alongside Natsu and Lucy with a smile on his face " _I hope Chi-Chi is proud of me of staring this adventure the right way.."_


	2. Dragon Slayer vs Super Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After what transpires in Hargeon, Natsu brings his new two friends to the Fairy Tail guild so they can officially join. What kind of change of event will Goku cause with his presence in the guild..?

**_Fairy Tail Opening 1_ **

**_Introduction Arc_ **

**_Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer vs Super Saiyan_ **

* * *

_**Magnolia.. Kingdom of Fiore.. Continent of Ishgar.. Planet Earthland.. Universe 6th.. July 3rd, X784** _

After yesterday's incident and traveling by foot the last couple hours thanks to Natsu not wanting to travel through train, the group composed by Goku, Natsu, Lucy and Happy were able to finally arrive to Magnolia early in the morning. The moment the Saiyan laid eyes on the city he was fascinated by the structure of the buildings and how people seem to be more lively, it was a stark difference compared to the futuristic West City back on Earth..

Now the trio and blue cat were standing in front of the building where two of them would become official Wizards, the Fairy Tail guild..

"Incredible.." said Goku out-loud as he was looking up the guild in front of him with a fascinated expression

"It's bigger than I thought it would be!" shouted Lucy in surprised as she was doing the same thing Goku was, looking at the building structure with fascination..

"Heh! it doesn't get boring to see the faces of new people when they see our guild" stated Natsu with a satisfied smirk in his face, along with Happy who said 'Aye' in agreement to what the Dragon Slayer said "Anyways! Welcome to the Fairy Tail guild!"

"I have to say Natsu, I never seen these types of structures before back where I'm from.." said the Saiyan God truthfully as he's still appreciating the guild design in front of him..

"Alright! Enough of appreciating the structure! Let's go inside where the real stuff is!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer in enthusiasm as he received multiple nods from Lucy and Goku.. Without wasting more time, Natsu walked towards the door of the guild and in a sudden action that shocked both Celestial Mage and Saiyan, Natsu kicks the door open violently and shouted at the top of his lungs "I'm back home everyone!"

" _Did he really had to kick the door like that"_ thought the blonde-haired girl with a dead-panned expression, she wouldn't be surprised if Natsu receives some kind of punishment from the Guild master for doing that

However, what surprised the Celestial Mage was that the members of the guild didn't seem to be fazed by Natsu's sudden action but instead they were receiving the Dragon Slayer with big smiles on their faces!

"Welcome back Natsu! We heard what you did back in Hargeon, did you really had to blow up the port by defeating one person!" said a member of the guild with a care-free expression as he was sitting down on a table with other members. But then out of nowhere he received a kick from the Dragon Slayer that sends him crashing to the nearest table.. "What the hell man! Why did you kick me for?!"

" _Why did Natsu kicked him out of nowhere? Did he do something that made him mad?"_ wondered Goku within his mind as he was wondering why Natsu attacked a member of his guild without any reason. Lucy was also wondering the same as she was shocked by Natsu's sudden action..

"That was for giving me false information about Salamander!" shouted the Dragon Slayer with comical anger written in his face as he was in front of the guild member, at hearing this both Goku and Lucy couldn't help but to sweat-drop at hearing his reason. Did Natsu really had to go that far to kick him in the face just because he gave false information?

"How should I have know that the information was false dumbass!" yelled back the black-haired member as he stood up from the broken table and suddenly punches Natsu on the face "That was for the kick by the way!"

"So you want to fight huh..?" responded Natsu with a savage smirk forming on his face as he lights up with fire his fist "Then I hope you're ready to receive my fists down your throat!"

Without any warning, the Dragon Slayer launches an attack at the guild member and what followed after that was a full-on brawl between all the guild members of Fairy Tail, with the exception of few members who were minding their business..

" _This is madness! does every guild member acts like this? And to believe that this is supposed to be the best guild in Fiore?!_ " thought the Celestial Mage in shock at what she was seeing. Lucy never expected that the Fairy Tail guild would be composed by a bunch of members who seemed to love fighting everyone they see.. But at the same time that would explain Natsu's attitude..

" _Wow.. They seem to know how to keep things lively here.."_ said the Saiyan God within his mind with an amused expression. This world of Earthland just keeps impressing him more every time he learns something new. However his attention then landed on a person who seemed to have taken off his shirt for no reason, this made Goku raised his eyebrows in confusion " _Why did he took off his shirt out of nowhere?_ "

"Hmm.. So Natsu is back huh?" said a raven-haired guy calmly who was at the moment shirtless and only wearing black jeans thus exposing his Fairy Tail mark on his right chest. His name is Gray Fullbuster, an Ice-maker wizard and Natsu's rival since childhood.. "Oi Natsu! It's time we finish our fight!"

"Kyaa! Why is taking off his clothes?! Is he some kind of male stripper?!" shouted Lucy in embarrassment as she quickly moves her gaze away from the raven-haired guy who is walking towards Natsu, who was fighting a random guild mate at the moment..

"Gray.. You are missing your clothes" exclaimed a brown-haired girl from the guild's bar with a bored expression. She was wearing a blue bikini top along with brown pants. Her name is Cana Alberona, a Magic-Card wizard and Fairy Tail's heavyweight drinker..

"Again?!" shouted Gray as he realized that he was missing his shirt and even his jeans, thus only leaving him with his boxers.. "Bah! I'll look for them later after I'm done defeating Natsu!"

"Men in this guild really don't have any decency.." said Cana with a sigh as she took the barrel of beer next to her and stared to drink from there which surprised the Celestial Mage..

" _Is she really drinking from the barrel itself!?"_ shouted Lucy within her mind. Before she could continue her thoughts, both Goku and herself notice a tall and muscular white-haired guy with a small scar on his left eye coming, from behind with a stern expression.. " _He's huge!"_

"What's with all this fuss you bunch of babies!?" exclaimed the muscular man at everyone. This man was known as Elfman Strauss, a Beast-Soul wizard who only communicates with his fists because that's the most mainly way to communicate.. "If you truly are a man then you show it with your fist!"

" _He looks like a strong person.. I wonder what kind of abilities he has"_ thought Goku to himself as he looks at Elfman with interest who was making his way towards where Natsu and Gray were..

"Out of our way!" shouted both Dragon Slayer and Ice-maker mage as they punch Elfman at the same time, thus sending him flying to the nearest table and breaking it..

" _Ok... Never mind then, Natsu is still stronger and that new guy next to him seems to be at his level.."_ thought Goku with a sweat-drop as he stares at Gray with newfound interest..

"Well, well, what a bunch of noisy today.." said a orange-haired guy with fake glasses, along with a green jacket, black jeans and a red shirt. His name is Loke, a wizard who is in the top ten of 'Most attractive wizards' in the Kingdom. He was watching in amusement the chaos along with two women in his arms in a table, until an empty bottle landed on his head harshly that it almost knocked him off. Loke gained an irritated face and stood up from his spot and looked at the ladies with a straight smile "If you excuse me ladies, I'll be right back.."

"Yeah no.. He's out of my list" commented Lucy neutrally as she crosses off Loke from her list of 'perfect boyfriend candidates' in her notebook "What is wrong with these people? Is anyone here in the guild who is actually a serious wizard?" asked to herself the Celestial Mage. However, she notices that Goku was just staring at the massive brawl with interested expression, Lucy found this weird since she would expect the Saiyan to at least be shocked like herself "Goku-san, aren't you at least surprise in how Fairy Tail actually behaves?!"

"To be honest with you Lucy-san, I was surprised at first in how Natsu stared this brawl and everyone followed along quickly.. However, I notice that all of them were doing this for fun and not seriously. That might be one of the reasons as to why Fairy Tail is the strongest guild in Fiore" said the Saiyan God towards Lucy about his option of Fairy Tail's behavior. He noticed right away that none of the guild members were doing this with intentions to hurt someone badly, on the contrary everyone seems to be having fun..

"Oh my! A pair of new guests!" said a feminine voice behind Goku and Lucy. The both of them turned around and saw beautiful girl with long white snow hair and blue eyes, she was wearing an elegant magenta dress that highlights her curves.. The Saiyan God couldn't help but to be marveled at the sight of seeing her innocent face. Goku didn't know what was truly going on, but this feeling he felt it somewhere before decades ago in his marriage with Chi-Chi..

However, before Goku could continue his train of thoughts Lucy couldn't help but to squeal in excitement...

"Oh my God! It's Mirajane in person!" shouted Lucy with excitement as stars stared to form in her eyes. To believe that she was meeting the top model of 'Weekly Sorcerer' magazine in the flesh! They do say that dreams can come true!

"It's a pleasure to meet both of you. I'm Mirajane Strauss, but you guys can call me Mira in short..!" said the white-haired beauty as she gave a jovial smile "It seems that both of you came with Natsu-san right?"

"Y-yes that's right! By the way my name is Lucy" exclaimed the Celestial Mage somewhat nervous as she extended her hand towards Mirajane who accepted it pleasantly..

"Nice to meet you Lucy-san.." responded Mirajane with a smile on her face then her view landed at the Saiyan God. Right off the bat she noticed that his hair was more unique than anyone in guild, then her eyes landed on his body and couldn't help but to feel impressed on how redefined his body structure is his muscles weren't huge or small, they were perfect in every way. The white-haired beauty quickly shook those thoughts away knowing that it would lead to something inappropriate " _Come on Mira! Get your head out of the gutter, you just met this person!"_

_"_ Is everything okay Mirajane-san? You kinda spaced out.." asked Goku with curiosity towards Mirajane who shook her head lightly and gave a light smile towards Goku..

"I'm sorry, I must be feeling a little distracted today that I forgot to ask your name.." responded the white-haired girl with a nervous chuckle to Goku who just smiled back at her..

"That's okay! My name is Son Goku! But you can call me Goku in short! I came along with Natsu and Lucy-san because I'm new here in Fiore and they ended up helping me to not get lost, so here I am now hehe!" said the Saiyan God with sheepishly expression as he scratches the back of his head

"It's good to know that Natsu has guide the both of you to Fairy Tail since every person who wants to join is always welcomed..!" responded Mirajane enthusiastically towards the Celestial Mage and Saiyan God who were happy with her comment. However, the white-haired beauty couldn't help but to once again stare at Goku with a light blush on her cheeks " _My God.. Goku-san has such a charming smile that makes him look more handsome!"_

"Umm Mira-san, shouldn't we stop the brawl before it gets out of hand?" asked Lucy nervously as she pointed at the fight behind her, this comment made Mirajane get rid of her train of thoughts about Goku..

"They always start brawls so it's better to leave them alone" commented the white-haired beauty casually, after years of being in the guild this situation became the normal so she wasn't concerned if things get out of hand..

That's how Fairy Tail works..

As the battle around the guild kept going it got to the point that chairs, tables and bottles were staring to fly around. Goku saw an incoming bottle that was approaching quickly towards Mirajane who didn't notice the incoming attack. With his reflexes the Saiyan God appears in front of the white-haired girl and catches the bottle casually with two fingers, this of course surprised both Mirajane and Lucy who weren't expecting Goku to something like that..

"Oh my! Thank you for saving me Goku-san, if that bottle were to hit me I would definitely have been knocked out by it" exclaimed Mirajane with a sweet smile on her face towards Goku who forms a grin at her comment..

"No problem Mira-san! I didn't want you to get hurt by the bottle so I just did what was right!" responded back the Saiyan from Universe 7th cheerfully. The white-haired beauty couldn't help to feel admiration when she stares at Goku. Her heart going faster than usual thanks to Goku's action, this usually doesn't happens to her since thanks to being 'Miss Fiore' she would get multiple guys asking her to going out, which makes it harder to her to feel attraction towards them.. However, with Goku she felt attracted towards him not only by looks but also by his positive attitude..

" _Come on Mirajane, get it together! You just met this person!"_ said Mirajane to herself as she tried to shake away her thoughts along with the blush on her face " _But I just can't help but to be attracted by him.."_

" _Wow, Goku looked awesome when he did that.."_ thought the Celestial Mage in awe as she just stares at the Saiyan who threw away the empty bottle.. " _It_ _wouldn't hurt to add him to the list, besides he's handsome and hot.."_

Before Lucy could get her notebook out she was suddenly interrupted by Gray who is completely naked thanks to Natsu who was laughing his ass off..

"My clothes!" exclaimed angrily the Ice-maker mage at Natsu, then his gaze landed on Lucy who slightly steps back "Excuse me miss, would you please be kind in giving your panties to me?"

"Never!" shouted Lucy back as she slaps away Gray with her purse. Then she was being lifted by Loke in bridal style as he tried to flirt with her, before Lucy could formulate a response Loke was punched away by Elfman shouting his 'Men' nonsense, followed by Natsu who drop-kicked him in the face..

It was becoming more rowdy than ever..

"Everyone here is so loud, I can't even drink in peace.." said Cana to herself as she puts down the barrel and takes out a card, followed by a golden magical circle appearing in front of her.. "I would recommend everyone to stop this before things get ugly!"

Natsu, Gray and Elfman got excited at seeing this that they summoned their own magic circles ready to attack. Lucy couldn't help but to feel nervous at seeing that now magic attacks are going to be involved, she even hid behind Happy to protect herself. Goku however was feeling excited in seeing all of them about to go all out, it almost made him wanting to jump in but he reminded himself that none of them would be able to even scratch him. The gap was just too wide, even in his base form..

" **Stop this instant you idiots!"** said a powerful voice meanwhile giant foot appeared in front of the battle. Goku along with everyone looked at the direction where the foot came from and saw a giant man standing there menacingly..

"A giant?!" shouted the Celestial Mage as she stares with fear at the giant men. Meanwhile Goku was somewhat impressed at seeing this huge man appearing here. It reminded him where Piccolo used his giant technique at the 23th Budokai Tenkaichi tournament finals..

"Oh my, the master is back" responded Mirajane casually as she didn't seemed to be bothered by the giant..

" _So, he's the master of Fairy Tail.."_ said the Saiyan God to himself as he moves his gaze from Mirajane to the guild master. And right off the bat, his presence was much more stronger than everyone here in the guild so far, except himself of course..

"Ha! Everyone of you stopped fighting so that means that I won the fight!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer in a victorious tone of voice and stared to dance around. However, he was suddenly interrupted as the giant man steps on him with his feet thus shutting him up for a while.. Then the guild master moved his gaze towards Goku and Lucy and spoke up..

" **New** **recruits huh?"** said the guild master to himself, by just hearing the voice Lucy went to hide herself behind the Saiyan who was confused by her actions. Then the giant stared to decrease in size to the point that his height reached below Goku's waist "Pleasure to meet both of you, my name is Makarov Dreyar and I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail.."

" _He's tiny?!"_ exclaimed Lucy to herself as she couldn't believe that the master of Fairy Tail could be this short, when he was just few moments ago a giant!

" _So that's his true form.. He looks smaller than Krillin!"_ said Goku to himself as he couldn't help but to smile at his own comment

"What are your names young recruits?" asked Makarov towards the Celestial Mage and Saiyan God thus getting them out of their train of thoughts

"I-I'ts a pleasure to meet you master! My name is Lucy and I'm glad to be here!" exclaimed the blonde-haired girl as she extended her hand towards Makarov who accepted thus shaking their hands

" _I'm not that young, I'm almost mentally his age or less.."_ thought Goku with a internal pouting expression, just because he looked like a teenager that doesn't mean he's one when mentally he already passed the age of sixty.. Not wanting to continue that train of though, the Saiyan God decides to present himself "It's nice to meet you as well master! My name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku for short!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Son Goku.." said the guild master as he extended his hand towards Goku in which he accepted back with a cheerful expression. However, when Makarov made contact with the Saiyan's hand his eyes went wide as he could feel Goku's presence and his 'power' " _W-what the?! This energy is immense! Not even Gildarts who is strongest guild member has this amount of energy! Who is this young man and where did he get all this energy inside him?!"_

"Master Makarov, are you alright? You kinda spaced out for a bit" stated Goku towards the guild master of Fairy Tail. After shaking hands the Saiyan God got a better look at Makarov's power level and for his surprise it was huge for human standards, at this level of energy he could give someone like Raditz a good fight and that's saying something " _The humans in this world have more potential than the ones on Earth, I wonder how strong they could get with Ki.."_

"Y-yeah I'm alright son, I was just thinking about something.." commented Makarov with a nervous smile as he turns around and walks away from the group " _I need to talk to him in private.."_

The guild master then jumps to the second floor and lands on of the edges, by coughing out-loud he gathers the attention of the guild members "You have done it again idiots! Look at the amount of paperwork I got from the Council because you brats don't care about destroying property!"

Makarov then stared to shout specific names for doing things that weren't supposed to do in their mission. Gray was mentioned first because he was walking around town semi-naked followed by stealing clothes from strangers. Makarov then said Elfman's name because he assaulted the person he was supposed to protect on his mission, the reason he did that according the report was because he wasn't 'manly' enough. Makarov's gaze then landed on Cana and asked why did she had to drink fifteen barrels of beer, followed by throwing it to a Council member. Makarov then mentions Loke and exclaims what was the reason to flirt with the grand-daughter of a Council member. And lastly, Makarov mentions Natsu and scolds him for destroying a good part of the port of Hargeon which has private property, and that's one of the many reports Makarov has received when it comes to the Dragon Slayer..

" _All those stacks of paper reports are about Natsu tendency of destroying stuff?! He's more reckless than I thought!"_ said Lucy in her mind as she stares at the accused Dragon Slayer who is whistling innocently as he's trying to ignore Makarov's rant..

" _Who would of thought that Natsu would be this destructive.."_ thought the Saiyan God with a comical sweat-drop in his face, he can tell that the Dragon Slayer doesn't know how to hold back..

"The only thing I gained from everyone's stupid action is the Council breathing down on my neck and threatening to close down the guild!" exclaimed Makarov with a annoyed expression, everyone in the guild was feeling ashamed of their actions despite this becoming a common thing. However, they didn't expect Makarov's to form a smirk on his face "However, I have one more thing to say about this... to the hell with the Council's whining!"

In a unexpected move, the guild master burns all the report papers with his magic which surprised everyone specially Lucy and Goku since they weren't expecting Makarov to do something bold.. Then the guild master stared to give a speech about how magic is connected with their own spirit which allows everyone to follow what they feel is right. At the end, Makarov says to not worry about the Council and do what their hearts tells them to do..

"..So just follow what you feel is right! Because this is Fairy Tail's way!" exclaimed the guild master out-loud as he raises his arm with his index finger pointing up which caused every member to yell in excitement and stared to do the same thing.. Goku couldn't help but to smile after hearing such speed, it reminded of Master Roshi's speech which involved the true meaning of being a martial artist and his life purpose. The Saiyan God then stared to realized that every member of Fairy Tail looks out for each other like family..

" _It's good to know that I made the right decision to join this guild.."_ thought Goku with a smile as he looks at everyone in the guild now laughing and having fun with each other..

_**Scene Change...** _

Soon it became afternoon, and everything was back to normal in the guild.. Meanwhile Natsu was eating a plate of literal fire at the bar, Goku and Lucy were with Mirajane since they are about to become guild members officially..

"Lucy-san where do you want your Fairy Tail mark and what color?" asked the white-haired beauty as she was holding a magical stamp with her right hand. Lucy thought about this for a second and then spoke up..

"I want it in my right hand and can it be pink color please?" responded the Celestial Mage with a huge smile on her face. Mirajane just nodded at the respond and stamps the symbol on Lucy's right hand which reveals the Fairy Tail logo in pink. Lucy couldn't contain her excitement as she went towards where Natsu is "Natsu look! I'm finally a member of the Fairy Tail guild!"

"Good for you Luigi.." commented Natsu nonchalantly as he kept eating from his plate, totally ignoring Lucy's excitement

"It's Lucy!" shouted the Celestial Mage at Natsu as she was bothered by the lack of attention

"Where do you want your Fairy Tail symbol Goku-san?" asked Mirajane sweetly towards the Saiyan God who got into a thinking position for a moment

"Hmm... I want it on the right side of my chest and can it be black please?" responded Goku with a smile on his face as he stared to take off the upper part of his blue gi, which exposes the well-toned body he has thanks to his arduous training over the decades.. Mirajane along with Lucy, Cana and the rest of the female members couldn't help but to stare somewhat hungrily at his toned body that could be compare to the likes of Gods..

" _My Goodness_ _..! Are those real muscles?!_ " thought both Mirajane and Lucy at the same time with full-on blushes on their faces. Some of the female members stared to spill blood from their noses after seeing such beauty in front of them. Others like Cana who was watching from the bar was hungrily staring the Saiyan God, falling for him at first sight thanks to his god-like body..

"Are you alright Mira-san?" asked Goku with curiosity as he noticed that everyone was staring at him weirdly and it was giving him chills down his spine..

"Eh.. Yes! I'm okay Goku-san!" responded Mirajane with a nervous smile on her face, without wasting time she stamps the symbol on Goku's right chest which reveals the Fairy Tail logo in black..

"Thank you Mira-chan! It looks awesome.." exclaimed the Saiyan God with a grin as he puts back on the upper part of his gi which disappointed most of the girls in the guild. Mirajane couldn't help but to blush once again at hearing Goku saying 'chan' to her without realizing it, to believe that she was feeling many things from this person she just met today..

Maybe love at first sight could be real..

"Mira-chan I have a question for you.." asked the black-haired Saiyan at Mirajane who stopped her thoughts and focused her attention at Goku "is it true that Natsu was raised by a Dragon? because I learned yesterday that he is a Fire Dragon Slayer and has similar traits and tendencies of one"

"That's right.. Natsu's father was a fire dragon, he educated him, raised him and taught him the magic he has now which Fire Dragon Slayer magic. However, according to Natsu he disappeared in the year X777 with no traces to follow.." responded the white-haired bartender with a neutral tone of voice

"I see, I remember yesterday he told me about his adoptive father. I can see why Natsu is looking for him with urgency, but it makes me wonder why he left him at such a young age without any explanation" said Goku in a thinking tone of voice. However, their conversation was interrupted when somebody open the door of the guild, it was a kid with purple-ish hair that looks like a six or seven years old. The name of the is Romeo Conbolt, he went straight where the guild master is and asked about his father that has been missing for a week. However, Makarov who was drinking from his mug of beer told him to go back home and that he shouldn't worry about Macao Conbolt since he can take care of himself. This unfortunately angered the child as he went back home crying but not before punching the guild master on the face which surprised Goku and Lucy..

"Don't you think the guild master was a bit rude with that comment?" said Lucy with a frowning expression as she approaches where Goku and Mirajane are. The Saiyan God was also thinking the same as he fells pity for the kid who is concern about his father..

"Master Makarov has to act like a leader in public and that includes taking hard decisions. However, he's still concerned about Macao's wellbeing who is the father of the child he just talked to" responded the white-haired girl neutrally as she went to the bar and clean some of the mugs in the sink, meanwhile Goku and Lucy followed her and sat down at the bar so they can continue to talk

However, their conversation was suddenly stopped by a loud 'crash' sound. Goku, Lucy and Mirajane turned around to see who it was and it's none other than Natsu who just punched the request board..

"Hey Natsu! Don't punch the request board or else it comes out of your next reward money!" shouted Makarov at the Dragon Slayer who has a serious expression on his face as he leaves the guild with Happy tailing behind him..

"What's with the sudden attitude shift with Natsu?" asked the Celestial Mage out-loud as she was surprised by the sudden action that the Dragon Slayer just did..

"I think the answer is pretty clear Lucy-san.." responded Goku in a neutral tone of voice at Lucy. Mirajane nodded at his comment and stared to explain what she missed

"It's because Natsu is like Romeo, he went through the same experience.. And like I said to Goku-kun before, he was found by that Dragon when he was younger since he never met his real parents. Natsu doesn't want Romeo to experience the same thing he went through" explained Mira with a somber expression on her face, however she quickly changes her expression into a 'happy' one "But at the end of the day, Natsu is still looking for his adoptive father.. But at the same time, our generation of wizards in Fairy Tail are finding different ways to cope against their personal despair.. Including myself.."

Lucy couldn't help but to feel shock at hearing Natsu's backstory of his adoptive father, it made her view the Dragon Slayer in a new light.. Goku however has been quiet this conversation so far but his thoughts were a whole different story..

" _He's like me in some ways, I never met my biological parents.. Not even when I was death in the Other World.."_ thought the Saiyan God to himself with a serious look on his face. Goku remembered the conversation that he had with Vegeta on Namek and stated that his biological parents were killed by Frieza when he destroyed planet Vegeta. The only family he had when he was a kid was with Grandpa Gohan in which he killed by accident in his Great Ape form, then as the years go by he stared to form his own family which consisted of Chi-Chi, his two sons Gohan and Goten, his grand-daughter Pan who are now old enough to live with their lives.

Over the decades Goku has learned what it means to lose a family member, example being his decease wife so he understands what Natsu and even Romeo are going through.. Without any notice, Goku stood up from his position which attracted the attention of the two girls that were close distance to him..

"What's wrong Goku?" asked Lucy with curiosity towards the black-haired Saiyan

"I been thinking about this situation and I decided to help Natsu on retrieving Romeo's father.. Even if I don't know those two that well or the guild members of Fairy Tail, I came with the conclusion of helping anyone to overcome their personal despair..! That's why I'll do whatever I can with my power to achieve that goal so nobody goes through that feeling" exclaimed Goku with such determination on his face, that his speech not only attracted the attention of Mirajane and Lucy but also some the guild members who are within range..

" _That kid... He might become a beacon of hope if he sticks with his speech.."_ thought Marakov with a smile on his face as he quietly sips from his mug..

Both Lucy and Mirajane couldn't help but to feel awe and inspired at hearing the Saiyan's speech. They were only few men around the world that would have such unwavering determination and Goku seems to be amongst those special people.. It didn't help that it was making both girls feel more attraction towards the Saiyan God..

" _He's so determine to achieve his goal..."_ thought the Celestial Mage with admiration as she feels her heart going slightly faster..

"Thank you Goku-kun.. Your speech has really made my day.." commented the white-haired girl with a sweet smile on her face. To hear someone so determine in helping them to defeat their personal despair has moved her, Mirajane could feel her heart rate going faster than before " _Maybe in a future I could tell you about my personal despair.. Goku-kun.."_

"Hehe no problem! I just want to do whatever I can to make everyone feel happy!" responded Goku with his trademark grin as he stared to stretch his arms, then his gaze went towards Lucy "Hey Lucy-san, do you want to come with me to help Natsu? I wouldn't mind having a partner tagging along with me since I still don't know how to get around this place.."

"Of course Goku! I would be glad to help you on this mission.." said Lucy with a big smile on her face as she stood up from her chair and went to stand next to the Saiyan

"Awesome! Alright Mira-chan I'll see you in a bit with the others!" said the Saiyan God with enthusiasm as he and Lucy stared to walk towards the exit of the guild, thus leaving Mirajane by herself who was staring at the leaving figure of Goku. She couldn't understand why she was feeling this way when she was close to him, but she won't denied that she liked this feeling.. However, her thoughts were interrupted by a certain brown-haired girl who was drinking from the beer barrel

"Oh my! It seems that you're already interested on the new guy huh? I never expected that from you Mira.." said Cana in a teasing tone of voice towards Mirajane who once again stared to blush at the comment

"M-me?! I don't even k-know what are you talking about Cana-san!" stuttered Mirajane as she was trying to keep a composed expression but her pink blush wasn't doing any help..

"Come on Mira! Even I could come up with a better lie than that, you been staring at him rather deeply every-time he talked to you.." responded the Card Mage as her gaze landed on the gates of the guild where Goku left with Lucy "To be honest with you, I wouldn't mind having a good time with him.."

Mirajane made a frowning expression at hearing Cana's comment, however she limited herself into not respond and went back to clean the other dishes. She knew that the brown-haired girl was trying to get under her skin by trying to get with Goku, in which she will make sure it won't happen!.. " _Wait! where did that thought come from? Am I getting_ _jealous..?"_

Meanwhile on the sidelines Makarov saw the conversation between the two girls and couldn't help but to snicker quietly.. To believe that the new recruit manage to capture the hearts of two beautiful Fairy Tail members without even trying. Not only he might become a beacon of hope, but also might capture the hearts of multiple girls down the line if he keeps that attitude!

" _Let's just hope you're not dense like Natsu, Son Goku..."_ thought Makarov quietly as he went back to drink beer from his mug..

_**Scene Change... Near the outskirts of Magnolia..** _

Meanwhile on the road that leads to the outskirts of Magnolia, we could see both Natsu and Happy walking together. However, they were suddenly interrupted by a certain known voice that spoke up from a couple of meters away, but thanks to Natsu's super-hearing he could tell who it was..

"Natsu!" shouted Goku towards the Dragon Slayer who stopped walking and turned around to see that it was Goku walking towards his direction along with Lucy

"Goku! Lucy! What are you guys doing here? I thought the both of you would stay at the guild to meet the rest of the members.." asked Natsu a bit stunned but nonetheless happy to see them here..

"We didn't have nothing else to do at the guild so we decided to help you get Romeo's father back to the guild! right Goku?" responded Lucy happily as she looked at the Saiyan who nodded at her comment.

"Yep! We thought that it was the right decision to bring back Macao and reunite him with his son so he won't have to experience despair!" added Goku with a grin on his face towards the Dragon Slayer..

"That's awesome! I'm glad that the two of you came with me to retrieve Macao!" said Natsu with enthusiasm along with Happy who said 'Aye' with excitement "Right now we are going to Mount Hakobe where Macao is supposed to be located since he had to defeat a Vulcan as a mission. It's a three hour trip on a carriage to get there, so let's hope that he's there.."

"V-Vulcan?! You mean those beasts that can tangle with C-Class to B-Class wizards!?" exclaimed the Celestial Mage with nervousness.. However, Goku was getting excited at hearing this..

"A Vulcan you say? I never heard of them but they sound strong!" commented Goku with excitement in fighting that Vulcan, maybe he will get a good fight for the first time in this world..

" _How are you getting excited in fighting a Vulcan?!"_ thought Lucy in disbelief as she stares at the Saiyan for a moment until she realized something.. "Wait Natsu! If the trip takes three hours by carriage and we take a while to find Macao then we would be back by nighttime or even next morning! We don't have equipment or food to even handle the day!"

"Don't worry guys, I can get everyone to Mount Hakobe in a blink of an eye!" exclaimed Goku with a smirk, remembering that he can use Instant Transmission to appear at that location..

"Wait! You mean that Teleportation Magic that you used to get to Bora's ship?" asked Natsu with sudden excitement as he got close to Goku "Yes! Thank the lords! Can we please use it so I don't have to go through those infernal traps!?"

"You have Teleportation Magic?!" exclaimed the Celestial Mage in shock towards Goku who scratched his head sheepishly. Then she remembers when Goku and Natsu arrived to the boat to rescue her, the both of them appeared in a instant which caught the enemies off guard " _So that's how they appeared in front of everyone without being notice. To believe that Goku has an amazing magic technique in his arsenal.."_

"Yeah something like that.." responded Goku swiftly, not wanting to explain how this technique is not a based on Magic but instead is based on Ki.. "Alright everyone, grab my shoulders so nobody is left behind.."

Without wasting time, Natsu, Lucy and Happy grabbed on the Saiyan's back. With the indication of the Dragon Slayer, Goku locked on the direction where Mount Hakobe is located and in a instant the group disappeared from Magnolia..

_**Scene Change.. Mount Hakobe.. North of Fiore..** _

Mount Hakobe, one of the coldest places in the continent of Ishgar despite of being summer time was dealing with a blizzard that made it hard to see.. Out of nowhere Goku and the rest of the team appeared in a flash, however in a few seconds the Celestial Mage was staring to feel cold thanks to not wearing proper clothing..

"C-Cold... So Cold.." murmured Lucy as she rubbed her arms to created warm. However, when she looked at Goku, Natsu and Happy who weren't being affected by the blizzard.. "H-How are you guys not cold?!"

"My Fire Dragon Slayer magic keeps me warm at every moment, so I don't need to worry about wearing winter clothes!" responded Natsu casually as he tried to look around for Macao but no avail..

"My fur keeps me warm!" added Happy to the conversation as he flew next to the Dragon Slayer

"The reason I don't feel cold is because I trained my body to the point I can resist these temperatures with ease.." answered Goku easily towards the Celestial Mage who couldn't help but to feel envy at the her three members being able to handle this cold easily..

" _I'm not staying in this cold!"_ exclaimed Lucy within her mind as she takes out a Celestial Silver Key and summons a Spirit that has the form of a clock, without wasting time Lucy goes inside the clock and feels relieved in not feeling cold anymore..

"Um Lucy-san? Where did you get that clock?" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity since he never has seen something like this before, Lucy responded but he wasn't able to hear her at all "I can't hear you!"

" _I'm staying inside the clock-_ That's what she says" commented the Spirit with a neutral tone towards Goku who was slightly surprise at the clock speaking " _You guys go find Macao, I'll be safe here-_ that's what she says"

"What a weird clock.." said Goku to himself as he scratches his head with confusion as he stares at the Spirit with Lucy inside..

"Oi Goku! When we comeback to guild I want to see how powerful you really are!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer with a savage grin on his face towards Goku "The way you defeated Bora's goons with a glare makes me think that you're going to be an exciting opponent to fight with!"

"Of course Natsu, I'll be glad to fight you when we comeback..!" said the black-haired Saiyan with a smirk on his face. Even though he wanted to test Natsu's Dragon Slayer magic, Goku knew that he would be no match for him.. Even if he lowered his power to the minimum of his base form he could still defeat Natsu with a single move..

Who knows, maybe his Dragon Slayer magic could surprise him in the future..

Suddenly their conversation was interrupted as they could hear heavy steps approaching towards them. Goku, Natsu and Happy turned their gaze to see a seven foot-tall beast with brown fur and a menacing glare. The beast suddenly rushes towards them to deliver a punch but the Saiyan, Dragon Slayer and Exceed were able to dodge it with ease..

"Natsu! That's the Vulcan we were looking for, the one Macao couldn't defeat!" announces Happy as he flew next to Natsu

"I know, you didn't have to tell me twice" responded Natsu as he stared to light up both of his hands with fire and got into a fighting position to defeat the beast.

" _So that's the Vulcan that Natsu was talking about.."_ thought Goku to himself as he stared to sense the Vulcan's energy and for his disappointed he could tell that the beast was not strong for even a warm-up.. However, what caught his interest was a sudden human energy emitting from the beast which he didn't expect.. _"_ _Could it be that Macao is that Vulcan?"_

Unfortunately Goku couldn't finish his train of thoughts as he, along with Natsu notice the Vulcan rushing towards Lucy which surprised and terrified her at the same time. But what shocked everyone the most was the Vulcan speaking up..

" **Human women!"** shouted the Vulcan with excitement as he kept his speed towards where the Celestial Mage was hiding with her Spirit clock, terrified what could happen to her..

"Oh no you don't!" said Goku with a serious expression as he disappeared from the spot where he was

"He disappeared!" shouted the blue cat with astonishment. Natsu couldn't help but to grin at wanting to see what else Goku is capable off so he ran off towards where the beast was going..

Before the Vulcan could reach his target, he was suddenly intercepted by the Saiyan God who had a frowning expression in his face.. "Hey! If you think you're going to capture Lucy-san then you have another thing coming!"

" _Goku!"_ exclaimed Lucy happily within her mind, feeling glad that her savior came to defend her once again from danger..

" **A man? Me don't want man! I want women!"** shouted the beast powerfully as he delivers another strong punch towards Goku. Unfortunately, what the Vulcan didn't expect was the Saiyan to block it with a single index finger which created a small wind gust around them.. " **W-What?!"**

"You know, I was excited that I was going to fight a powerful opponent today.. But it seems that you're not the one I was looking forward to.." commented Goku with disappointment as he deliver a quick punch towards the Vulcan's stomach which sends him flying towards the nearest rock formation.. As the smoke created by the impact stared to disappeared it reveal the Vulcan in a unconscious state.. Natsu, Happy and Lucy were in awe at seeing the pure raw strength and speed that Goku just showed, to be able to defeat a Vulcan with one punch was unheard off!

" _Goku just one-shotted a Vulcan with ease.."_ thought the Celestial Mage in shock as she kept staring at the Saiyan " _And he didn't seem to have put any effort in that punch!"_

"That was awesome! Don't you think Happy?" asked the Dragon Slayer with a grin on his face towards Happy who responded with a 'Aye' but still in shock. "Hey Goku! Let's check the Vulcan to see if theres anything strange with it..!"

"Alright!" said Goku neutrally towards Natsu. Before the Saiyan could go towards where the unconscious Vulcan is located he was stopped by Lucy who grabbed his right hand with her own "Is there something wrong Lucy-san?"

"Of course there's something wrong Goku! How were you able to one-shot a Vulcan then they are know to tangle with C-Class to B-Class wizards!" exclaimed Lucy towards the Saiyan with clear interest, wanting to know how her savior is this strong. But before Goku could respond back Natsu who heard Lucy's question also wanted to join the conversation despite being a couple of meters away from the duo..

"I want to know as well Goku! Did you use some kind of enhanced strength magic to defeat that Vulcan?" asked Natsu with curiosity at the Saiyan who slightly scratches the side of his forehead sheepishly not knowing how to explain it..

"Well, I just punched him thats it" explained the Saiyan God to the rest of the group who were surprise to hear his answer..

" _He just punch him with his raw_ _strength and no enhancements!"_ said the Celestial Mage inside her mind. As much as she was having a hard time understanding it, she was glad that Goku was able to save her. Lucy couldn't help herself but slightly blush by just thinking about his actions, at this rate he will be moving up in her 'perfect boyfriend' ranking..

"Damn it! I really wanted to fight that Vulcan and see its abilities!" exclaimed Natsu with slight frustration as he stares down at the unconscious beast

"Don't worry Natsu, we still have our fight today remember?" responded Goku with a smile, as he arrives along with Lucy where the Vulcan was..

_"Those two are pretty similar when it comes to fighting, I just hope I don't get dragged into something dangerous again.."_ thought Lucy with a nervous smile on her face. However, before she could continue her thoughts the Vulcan body stared to emit a bright light that consume the body on it's entirety. It lasted for a few seconds until it reveals an adult with similar hair color like Romeo

"That's Macao!" exclaimed Happy at everyone who was near him. The Dragon Slayer approaches the body and puts two fingers on his neck if he could feel a pulse, fortunately the heart was still beating..

"Great he's still alive" exclaimed Natsu with relief tone of voice as he lifts up the body and puts it on his shoulder "The Vulcan must had used Take-Over Magic to be able to preform this.."

"Take-Over Magic?" asked Goku and Lucy at the same time, not knowing what kind of magic it is..

"It's a type of magic that allows the user to use a body of someone else" explained Happy towards the Saiyan and Celestial Mage who nodded at his explanation

" _I see, that type of magic reminds of Ginyu's body change.."_ said Goku as he clearly remembers that fight he had against the top commander of the Frieza Force where he stole his body.. He also knew that Baby also had a similar technique when he took control over Vegeta's body..

"Alright let's bring Macao back to the guild!" exclaimed Natsu at everyone as he went to grab on the Saiyan's shoulder with his available arm, followed by Lucy and Happy who also did the same but the former hook her right arm around Goku's left arm which slightly confused him for the sudden action.. After a few moments the group teleports away in a instant towards Magnolia

_**Scene Change.. Fairy Tail Guild.. Few Hours later..** _

After coming back to Magnolia via Instant Transmission, Goku along with the group and Macao were able to arrive to the Fairy Tail guild.. Before the group entered the guild, the Saiyan gave Macao a Senzu Bean so he could regain his consciousness. This of course surprised Natsu, Lucy and Happy and wanted to ask what Goku gave to Macao, unfortunately they weren't able to ask him since the moment they entered the guild with Macao, his son came rushing towards them and hugs Macao tightly. Everyone in the guild congratulated the group for bringing back a guild member safe and sound, specially Romeo who felt in-debt towards the group for bringing his father back..

Few hours later everyone was doing their own thing, Natsu and Gray were having their daily banter, Lucy was having a conversation with another girl with blue-hair known as Levy, the two of them bonded quickly thanks to their interest in literature. Happy was eating his daily fish on the counter with a positive expression..

And lastly Goku was at the bar where Mirajane works eating every plate of food that the menu offers at in-human speeds. The majority of the guild members including Makarov couldn't help but to feel shock at seeing how the Saiyan was eating so much, he already had accumulated more than thirty plates which was the triple of what Natsu eats! To believe that someone so fit could be able to eat rations of food that equates to entire families..

"Ah yeah! This food taste awesome! You really know how to cook Mira-chan!" exclaimed Goku as he finished eating a plate of spaghetti and goes for the next plate..

"I'm glad that you're enjoying the food Goku-kun, remember this one is on the house!" responded the white-haired barmaid with a smile on her face, however she couldn't help but to feel surprised at the amount of food the Saiyan eats..

"Awesome! You're the best!" commented the Saiyan meanwhile taking another huge bite from his meal. Mirajane slightly blushes at his comment, usually she would get compliments from other man thanks to her status as 'Miss Fiore' and it wouldn't affect her as much, however when it came to Goku it just affected her differently..

However, her train of thoughts was suddenly stopped when Natsu appeared next to Goku and collided his hand at the table to gather the Saiyan's attention "Hey Goku! Remember the promise about the two of us fighting!"

The Saiyan God turned his gazed at Natsu as he gulps down the last of his food and responded with a grin "Of course Natsu, I wouldn't forget our promise about fighting.."

" _So flame brains challenged Goku into a fight.. This should be interesting"_ said Gray to himself as he was interested in knowing what kind of abilities the new guild member has..

"G-Goku-san! I can't believe you just ate thirty plates of full course meals!" exclaimed Levy with astonishment, she along with Lucy have been watching the amount of food the Saiyan just ate and the both of them couldn't help but to stare in awe..

"I think I lost count at 20 plates.." added Cana in shock, not even able to finish her barrel of beer thanks to what she witnessed..

"I hope you don't get stomach aches by dinner, child.." commented the guild master with a comical sweat-drop, he just hope that Goku doesn't finish the entire food rations the guild has right now or else he would need to increase the budget for food..

"No need to worry Master, besides this was just a normal meal for me!" exclaimed Goku nonchalantly towards the guild master, who he along with the guild members that were near Goku fell on to their backs comically, except Natsu who wasn't phased by the amount of Goku just ate..

"Alright Goku! Since you're done eating let's fight!" said the Dragon Slayer with a savage grin forming on his face as he cracked his knuckles

"Of course Natsu, I'm ready to see what you're capable off!" responded Goku with enthusiasm towards the pink-haired wizard..

"If you brats want to fight then go outside behind the guild! I don't want to end up rebuilding this place because the of both of you don't know how to hold back!" shouted Makarov at the two knuckleheads since he didn't want to spend more money than he used it, he was already running thin with the damages the guild members have caused over the last few days..

Both Goku and Natsu nodded at Makarov's recommendation and went behind the guild, followed by a good amount of members who wanted to see the fight..

As everyone settles in outside, both Saiyan and Dragon Slayer stared to stretch their bodies so they can start the combat properly. Meanwhile on the sidelines Cana sets up a betting pool so it could allowed everyone to bet on who they want to win, the Card Mage obviously bets for Goku to win since she finds him attractive and strong. Loke and Elfman betted on the Dragon Slayer since they knew Natsu is strong on its own right. Gray decided to not to bet because from what he heard from Natsu the Saiyan was able to one-shot a Vulcan with no problems, even if that sounds ridiculous the Ice-maker mage was more interested to see what the Saiyan is able to do to against the Dragon Slayer. Lucy and Mirajane also didn't bet on who they wanted to win but they were supporting Goku to come out victorious, however they knew it wasn't going to be easy since Natsu is powerful when he needs to be..

"Are you both ready?" asked Makarov towards the fighters who nodded at his comment, then the guild master jumps back so he won't get caught "Three.. Two.. One... **Begin!** "

"Here goes!" shouted Natsu as he dashes towards the Saiyan at a incredible speed. However, Goku just stood in the same position with his arms crossed, not worry in the slightest since he knew that Natsu could not even match 1% of his base power level, so decides to have fun and see what Natsu can do with his fire. As Goku sees the attack approaching him he disappears from Natsu's view which surprises him..

" _What the.. Where is he?!"_ thought Natsu as he tries to look for the Saiyan

"Over here!" commented Goku playfully as he re-appears behind him

"Tch!" simply said the Dragon Slayer as he quickly tries to punch Goku once again, however Natsu's attack phased through the Saiyan's body which shocked the Dragon Slayer as he saw the body slowly disappearing "When did he..?!"

(A/N: _**What Goku just use is the Afterimage Technique**_ )

" _Goku is moving so fast that he's leaving after images to confuse Natsu.._ " thought Makarov with a serious expression as he could follow Goku's speed at the moment. He could tell that the others were in awe at seeing Natsu being completely fooled by the Saiyan's speed

"Come on Natsu is that all you can do?! Show me you're true strength!" exclaimed the Saiyan as he re-appears on the same spot the fight stared, this comment annoys the Dragon Slayer as he engulfs his body with his magic flames

" _It seems that Goku is able to touch a nerve on flame brain... Let's see where this leads too.._ " thought Gray as carefully watches the fight despite having difficulties in following Goku's movements

"I'll show you what I'm truly capable off!" exclaimed Natsu as he summons a red magic circle in front of him, followed by putting both of his hand near his mouth " _ **Fire Dragon Roar!**_ "

The wave of fire shot off from Natsu's mouth as it heads towards Goku who slightly smirks at the level of attack. The Saiyan raises his right arm towards the wave of fire coming at him, with a powerful yell Goku sends an invisible wind gale that collided with Natsu's attack and easily makes it disappear in the air..

"W-What?!" shouted Natsu in surprise as he couldn't believe that his attack was countered so casually by Goku

" _He's able to use Wind Magic at that degree?!"_ thought the Ice-maker mage with a shocked expression. He has seen Wind wizards be able to do impressive stuff in the past but Goku just released a powerful wind gust without even summoning a magic circle..

"He disintegrate Natsu's attack like it was nothing!" commented Lucy in awe, she remembers that Natsu's roar was able to defeat Bora and the Saiyan just countered his attack like it was child's play..

"Impressive... I have never seen someone taking an attack like that and disintegrating it, only Gildarts could have done that with his Crash Magic." Makarov said to himself as he stares at Goku, he could tell that he really wasn't trying at giving his best.. Only wizards who are S-Class are able to do something like that against Natsu who is not a pushover..

"I'm still not done yet!" shouted Natsu as he quickly runs towards Goku and engulfs his right hand with Fire Magic which was getting brighter each second " _ **Fire Dragon Fist!**_ "

Wanting to see what the attack is capable off, Goku allows the Dragon Slayer to land the attack on his face which created an explosion that engulfs both warriors, followed by a powerful wind gust that could be felt through the battle-field and sidelines. Everyone was concerned about Goku, specially Lucy, Mirajane and Cana since they saw that the Saiyan didn't defend himself from the attack.. However, as the smoke stared to died down they could see Natsu's fist still on Goku's face who didn't seem to have move from his spot at all which shocked everyone..

" _Goku just tanked a powerful attack from Natsu like it was nothing!"_ thought Loke with a cold sweat coming down his forehead..

" _But this is impossible..! An attack like that could make Erza flinch!_ " thought the Dragon Slayer in shock as he jumps away from where Goku is "How are you able to survive an attack like that ease!?"

"That's an easy answer Natsu, I'm just far more powerful than you.." responded the Saiyan God with a smirk on his face as he stretches his neck

" _No.. Is the gap between us really that huge..?!"_ thought Natsu somewhat nervous at fighting the Saiyan, he has felt like this before when he fought Erza years ago.. To believe Goku is able to do this without even trying..

"I have to admit Natsu, you're powerful on your own right and you still have potential to become stronger.. Unfortunately, the gap between us is to huge.." commented Goku as he got into a fighting stance that wasn't the Turtle Hermit, instead it was a new martial arts that he developed and practice on Earth in the last seven years.. "It's time to finish this fight.."

Without wasting time, Goku disappears from his spot which surprises Natsu as he looks around for him.. However, the Saiyan re-appears behind the Dragon Slayer with his back facing him and utters these words that would lead to Natsu's defeat

" _ **Renewal Taekwondo: 3rd Stance**_ ** _Hwechook"_** said the Saiyan God neutrally. The moment Goku said those words Natsu feels three attacks happening at the same time which completely knocks him unconscious as he falls to the ground defeated..

Everyone just stood there deadly quiet as they couldn't believe what they just witnessed. Natsu Dragneel, the famous Fire Dragon Slayer was easily defeated by Son Goku, the new recruit who joined today..

"The winner is Son Goku!" shouted Makarov loudly as he got the attention of the audience.. Everyone was congratulating the Saiyan in what he just achieved meanwhile he himself was observing the Saiyan with a serious expression " _Goku just defeated Natsu by kicking him in the neck and head three times with such precision.. With the speed he preformed that attack I was barely able to follow him, just who are you my boy?"_

" _I never seen someone moving so fast before! I couldn't even see how he defeated Natsu.. Just what kind of magic did Goku use..?"_ thought the white-haired barmaid in awe as she stares at Goku who was being congratulated by the other guild members..

"Natsu!" said Happy in concern as he went towards where the unconscious form of Natsu is..

"Calm down Happy, He's only knocked out! He'll wake up in a couple of hours" commented the Saiyan God as he tries to ease down the concerned Exceed

"Oh okay! It's nothing to be concern about, Natsu has received worst beatings before" responded Happy casually which made Goku and the others to sweat-drop at the sudden change of attitude Happy did..

" _Wow, even if he one-shotted Natsu he still worries about his well-being and doesn't rub in his victory_.." thought the Celestial Mage with admiration towards Goku. Usually men would brag about their victory towards everyone but Goku didn't do anything of that, instead the first thing he worries about is Nat's condition. The blonde-haired girl knew that at this rate the search to find a 'perfect boyfriend' would come into conclusion..

Meanwhile the guild master was watching on the sidelines what was transpiring. From what Goku has preformed against Natsu so far he could definitely say that the Saiyan was at the level of an S-Class wizard like Erza Scarlet, Gildarts, Mirajane back in her younger years and his grandson Laxus. However, Makarov notice that Goku in the entire fight didn't even try to use his true strength which is scary.. It was a good thing that he's not a bad person or else he feared that anyone in Fiore wouldn't be able to stand up against him except the Ten Wizard Saints..

He had a feeling that the presence of Goku in the guild would not only change Fairy Tail as a whole, but the Kingdom of Fiore itself is going to be affected as well..

" _Things just got really interesting in this place.. Let's see where this leads to, Son Goku.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say thank you for everyone who read this story so far, if you wanna know what's going to happen next then go to Fanfiction.net where I just uploaded the fourth chapter of the remastered story. 
> 
> If you guys are wondering why Goku can use Renewal Taekwondo like Mori Jin from G.O.H that would explain in the later chapters and also because I like the show as well haha.
> 
> Ans lastly to the comment that said this is a bashing fic towards Fairy Tail, you're wrong. Never in the original story or the remastered version I have bashed the FT character in any way. You'll see down the line that I give them more love. But that's your opinion so if you don't like then don't read it, simple as that.
> 
> With that out of the way I'll see you next chapter everyone!


	3. The First Quest and The Scarlet Women

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku's first solo quest in destroying a Dark Guild and also meeting Titania for the first time..

**_Fairy Tail Opening 1_ **

**_Introduction Arc_ **

**_Chapter 3: The First Quest and The Scarlet Women_ **

* * *

**_Fairy Tail Guild.. Magnolia.. Kingdom of Fiore.. Earthland... Universe 6th.. July 3rd, X784.._ **

After the battle between Goku and Natsu, a couple of hours have passed and nighttime has arrived in Magnolia. Since it was already nighttime most of the guild members of Fairy Tail went to their houses, except a couple of members who usually stay late to close the guild. Those members are Makarov, Gray, Mirajane, Natsu along with Happy and now Goku who was waiting for his Dragon Slayer friend to wake up at the guild's infirmary..

"Ugh... Where am I?" said Natsu groggily as he opens his eyes in confusion and gently sits up from the bed he was in.. The Dragon Slayer then starts to notice that he was at the guild's infirmary which confuses him even more " _Why am I at the infirmary, what happened to the fight?_ "

"Natsu you're awake!" shouted a certain blue cat as he landed on Natsu's lap, which suddenly stops his train of thoughts.. Before he could say something to Happy, the Saiyan God who was sitting on the infirmary's benches spoke up..

"I'm glad that you're okay Natsu!" responded the black-haired Saiyan with a smile on his face as he stood up and walked towards where Natsu and Happy are "I didn't mean to knock you out that badly hehe.."

"How long was I out? The last thing I remember was you preparing yourself for an attack and then I blacked out" asked the Dragon Slayer towards Goku with curiosity as he stared to stretch his arms and neck to get the stiffness out. However, it was his companion who responded instead

"You were out like a light for three hours! Goku moved so fast that I didn't even see what he did! All he said was a weird technique name and you were knocked out like nothing" exclaimed Happy bluntly towards Natsu who felt slightly frustrated at hearing that the Saiyan defeated him with such ease, like how other S-Class wizards from the guild have done to him before when he challenges them..

" _No! I can give up yet!.._ _I have to surpass my limits so I can prove to everyone that I'm a powerful wizard like them!"_ thought Natsu out-loud as he clenches the sheets of his bed as he looks down " _Igneel would be disappointed if he finds out that the successor of the Fire Dragon King can't beat S-Class wizards!"_

Before Natsu could continue his frustrated train of thoughts, a certain Ice-make wizard enters the infirmary with a cocky smirk on his face expression and spoke up to attract the Dragon Slayer's attention..

"Heh, it seems that you're finally awake Natsu. To be honest I was expecting you to stay in a coma after getting you're ass beat in record time" commented Gray mockingly towards his 'rival'. This comment angered the Dragon Slayer as he made his way towards where Gray is stand in record time with a comical angry expression..

"What did you say Ice Princess?! as far as I know you cannot defeat me!" Natsu yelled towards the Ice-make wizard who also got angry at that the last comment..

"Do you really wanna fight, flame brains?! We can settle our score once it for all!" shouted back Gray with a comical angry expression towards the Dragon Slayer

"Fine by me! I finally get to prove who's stronger between the two of us!" responded the pink-haired wizard with a savage smirk as he was ready to throw down against Gray..

"Do they always get into these situations?" asked Goku quietly towards the blue cat that is flying next to him

"Aye, this usually happens all the time when they bumped into each other.." responded Happy with a neutral expression as he is already used to the rivalry between Natsu and Gray

" _It kinda reminds me of my rivalry with Vegeta years ago, always boasting of him being the strongest between the two of us.."_ thought Goku with a nostalgic smile, just seeing the rivalry between the Dragon Slayer and Ice-maker reminded him of those days when Vegeta was trying to beat to prove that he was always the strongest Saiyan alive. They still have their rivalry but it's not as intense as it used to be thanks to the prince becoming more mellow..

Not wanting to interrupt Natsu and Gray, the Saiyan stood up from the chair and made his way out of the infirmary. In the guild hall Goku finds Mirajane cleaning the bar as she was humming a melody with a positive expression..

"Hey Mira-chan!" exclaimed the Saiyan God with a smile on his face towards the white-haired barmaid.. This got the attention of Mirajane as she stops cleaning the bar and looks up to see who called her..

"Goku-kun! Just the guy I was about to look for!" said Mirajane in a sweet tone of voice towards the Saiyan who got curious at hearing the last sentence..

"Do you need help with something?" asked Goku neutrally to the white-haired beauty who shook her head, still keeping her radiant smile..

"Not at all, I was going to tell you that if you don't have anywhere to sleep you could stay in my apartment at Fairy Hills tonight.." responded Mirajane meekly as she felt her cheeks getting flushed. Of course! she wanted to help the Saiyan with housing meanwhile he looks for a permanent place to stay, it has nothing to do with her trying to get to know him more or maybe becoming more than friends! Nope, nothing like that!

"Thank you for your offer Mira-chan! Unfortunately, I have have a place where to sleep tonight.." said Goku sheepishly towards the white-haired barmaid. Even though he appreciates Mira's offer, the Saiyan didn't want to bother her or make her uncomfortable.. Besides he already has a house where to stay thanks to Bulma, he just needed to find a perfect spot where to put that house..

"Oh I see.." responded the white-haired beauty with some disappointment in her tone of voice, fortunately Goku didn't notice it thus quickly changing into her neutral tone "That's okay, just remember if you need anything just let me know. You're part of the Fairy Tail guild now so don't be shy to ask!"

"I will keep that in mind Mira-chan! I'll see you tomorrow!" exclaimed the Saiyan God as he waved goodbye at Mirajane who also responded back with her own wave. Goku went outside of the guild as he wanted to take some fresh air after being inside for a good amount of time, as the Saiyan stares at the clear beautiful night he began to mused to himself " _The second day in this world has been great so far! I joined a guild with a lot of good people that treat each of their own as_ _family, saved a guild member and bring them back safely and having a spar with Natsu to measure where he stands.. I wonder what is going to happen tomorrow?"_

It was a good thing that Chi-Chi didn't told him that he has to finish his adventure in a certain amount of time since he wanted to explore this entire world on his pace. Besides there was no need to rush when Earth was in good hands with Vegeta, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Bra and Uub as their protectors, they are the strongest force in the Universe besides Lord Beerus and Whis so there was no need to rush..

"Enjoying the night-view young man?" asked a certain voice towards Goku, who turns around to see that it was the guild master of Fairy Tail "Magnolia has one of the best night sky views in Fiore thanks to the weather being more tropical.."

"Yeah, I'm enjoying the view here Master. Sometimes when I have nothing to do I always like to spend my nights staring at the sky, it was a hobby I used to do back home" responded Goku with a serene smile on his face as kept looking up with a peaceful expression "By the way Master, I thought you were at home already since Mira-chan usually closes the guild.."

" _That's right, I needed to ask him something important"_ thought Makarov with a slight serious expression as he stares at Goku once more "I wanted to ask you something Goku, I hope it doesn't bother you of course.."

"What is it Master?" asked the Saiyan God with curiosity towards the guild master

"I wanted to ask how strong you really are?" said the guild master with a serious expression "You defeated Natsu like it was child's play with that impressive technique you preformed with such speed that I was the only one who was able to see it. Natsu is not a easy person to beat since he's a candidate to become an S-Class wizard in a few months, so I was surprised that you're able to preform such feat that only top guild members like Erza Scarlet are able to perform without using your full magical power. That's why I want to know what are you truly capable off if that's okay for you?"

Goku just stares at the guild master with a neutral expression as he stared to ponder about this request. In his point of view, the Saiyan wasn't against the idea to show the extend of his true power. However, the major deterrence was that every time he displayed his strength, he would either shake an entire landscape or even the planet itself if he's not careful. Since Makarov seems to be a good person to trust after seeing how he acts, he decided to entertain his request by showing a portion of his power..

"Sure, I'll show you what I'm capable off. But it has to be somewhere else, I don't want to destroy the guild by releasing my energy hehe.." said the black-haired Saiyan with his trademark grin, Goku knew that if he were to release his power here then the guild would definitely be destroyed from the pressure of his aura..

"Very well. I know a place where you can release your magical power without it affecting anyone, it not that far from here.." Makarov responded a bit confused at hearing Goku's comment of destroying the guild with his power, could it be that he has the same affinity as Gildarts who tends to destroy everything in his surrounding..

"Alright! Lead the way Master.." the Saiyan God retorted with a cheerful expression as he started to follow Makarov to where he was going to show some of his power, little did they know that their conversation was being overheard by the Dragon Slayer and the Ice-make wizard, who hid themselves behind the guild's door..

"So are you going to tell me why the hell we have to follow them Matchstick?" saying that Gray was annoyed would be an understatement. It was already late into the night and what the Ice-make wizard wanted to do the most right now was to go home and loose himself in some much needed sleep. Unfortunately a certain pink-haired wizard wouldn't allowed him to leave..

"Because I want to see how strong Goku is obviously.." Natsu shot back casually "Wouldn't be interesting to see how powerful the newest member of the guild is compare to the others, don't you think Ice Princess?"

Gray collected his thoughts and stared to think about for a moment. He had initially passed it off to be bothersome since he wanted to go home. However he also was interested in seeing how powerful the newest member of the guild really is. This interest fuelled by the display of strength Goku exhibited in his battle against Natsu who lost pretty badly..

"Now that you mention it, It could be interesting to see if Goku is strong enough to be able to match Erza" commented the Ice-maker wizard with interest. Both Natsu and Gray knew that at the moment they aren't strong enough to fight Erza, who is an S-Class wizard. However, having someone who stood on equal terms with her, or even better was stronger than her, piqued Gray's curiosity to such an extent that he was ready to forsake sleep to witness the Saiyan's display of strength..

"Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go see them!" responded Natsu with a grin as he quietly stared to follow where Goku and Makarov went to with his enhanced smelling, followed by Gray who was trailing behind the Dragon Slayer hoping that this decision ends up being worthy..

_**Scene Change... Great Plains..** _

Goku and Makarov now stood at a secluded spot in the middle of the forests, on the outskirts of Magnolia. It was a few miles away from the Fairy Tail guild or any other settlement in Magnolia so it was perfect for the Saiyan God to unleash his power.. On the way getting here, Goku sensed both Natsu and that Gray guy following the both of them since they left the guild. However, Goku wasn't bothered by this so he decided not to tell Makarov, besides might as well stay so they can witness part of his true power..

"I have to admit Master, this is a good spot" stated Goku as he looked around the vast landscape. He felt confident enough to release a bit of his power since he could deduce that it would create no harmful aftereffects..

"Thank you Goku.." Makarov said with a wistful expression.. "Usually, we use this place for sparing sessions when destructive magic or a greater scale of power is involved in the match. Which is a good thing since they won't end up destroying part of Magnolia and I don't have to pay up those bills.." just remembering the moments where his S-Class wizards unleashed their power without noticing their destruction gave Makarov a headache, that's why he's using this spot for them to spar with their full magical power..

"Well that's a good thing.." Goku chuckled at the expression the old man was making. Then the Saiyan's face took a massive one eighty. "Master I want you to take a few steps back, this can get a bit destructive.."

"Very well, the floor is yours Goku.." stated the guild master as he moves a couple of meters away from the Saiyan. Makarov saw that Goku got into a different stance, where he clenched both of his fists and closes his eyes.. " _I know_ _Goku_ _is strong in his own right but I don't think he could surpass the elites like Gildarts or even the Ten Wizard Saints at this age right?.."_

Goku took in a deep breath and then with a loud scream, he opened his eyes and began to power up. His massive Ki which was being unleashed formed a whitish aura around his being. Slight cracks began to appear on the ground that he stood which quickly gave away to a large crater as he continued to unleash his energy. Makarov couldn't help but to feel impressed at what he was feeling, the pressure Goku was unleashing is higher than any guild member of his age-group is capable off..

" _Incredible.. I never felt something like this from someone this young..!"_ thought Makarov in awe as he covered his face with one arm. The Saiyan's roar stared to get louder with each passing moment until it was audible everywhere in the forest. Goku's white aura that encased his figure began to flare up and sky rocketed like a tremendous wild fire, Thus releasing a massive influx of Ki that sent shockwaves throughout the entire forest. The sheer force of it blew away everything around the Saiyan God. Makarov had to hold onto a large boulder to avoid the possibility of being caught up in the effects of this powering up. The same was applicable to both Natsu and Gray who were a few meters away from Goku..

" _Holy crap...! With the pressure Goku is unleashing is capable to defeat Erza, Laxus and Gildarts at the same time!"_ thought the Dragon Slayer in awe as he covered his face from the wind gust Goku was creating, it was a good thing that he send Happy home early or else he would definitely not be able to handle this pressure " _To believe that the gap between us could be this wide.."_

" _This is ridiculous! His pressure alone already surpassed Master and Gildarts!"_ Gray was unable to comprehend what he was witnessing. He had accompanied Natsu because he was interested to see how strong the newcomer was. But he did not expect Goku possess a power that surpassed even the guild's ace.. " _Where did he obtain this type of power?!"_

_**Scene Change... Town of Era.. Kingdom of Fiore..** _

The Magic Council of the Ishgar branch located at the town of Era. Built around a high, rocky mountain that is located in the middle of Era, is the headquarters of the highest authority of the continent when it comes to Magic politics and guilds..

The Council members who are part of the Ishgar branch, just finished their daily meetings and were about to go home. However, before they could leave the deliberation chamber a sudden tremor stared to move the entire building...

"What is this..?" said quietly an elderly man with long graying hair and beard as he grabbed his staff tightly so he could not fall down "Am I the only feeling this tremor?"

"No, you're not the only one Gran Doma-sama.." commented another Council member who is a young woman with dark-purple hair. She was trying to keep her balance so she could not fall to the floor " _Where is this magical power coming from? As far as I know there is no_ _commotion going on in Era.."_

Without wasting time the Council members used an special Magic spell that would locate where this power is coming from. In a few seconds, the Magic circle projected an image of a certain Saiyan God releasing his massive aura..

"Is this man the cause of this phenomenon?" said a male member who has blue hair and a weird tattoo on his left eye, he let a cold sweat come down to his face as he couldn't believe that this earthquake was being caused by a lone man " _This is impossible, if this man is creating such force with his magical energy then he could be on his way to surpass the Dark Wizard itself!"_

Everyone who was in the deliberation chamber also couldn't believe that a lone person was creating this phenomenon by unleashing his magical power.. And the worst thing is that none of them knew where he is from since this is the first time they see the black-haired man..

" _So he's the one who's causing all of this commotion. I have to admit not only is he powerful but he's handsome as well.. I would like to meet him one day"_ thought the purple haired women as she stares at the projector with a small smirk on her face..

As the Council members stared to investigate the scene more deeply they notice two important things. One of them is that the black-haired individual was not alone, Makarov Dreyar who is the third guild-master of Fairy Tail and member of the Ten Wizard Saints was with him. Another important thing to point out is that the black-haired man has the Fairy Tail symbol on his chest which means that he's part of the most notorious guild in Fiore. Despite not knowing who the individual really is, it was a good thing that it linked with Makarov so it gives them the chance to know what its truly going on..

Good thing some of the Council members were invited to the next guild-master meeting between the guilds in Fiore, there they could ask Makarov about that man who is capable in doing all of this..

_**Scene Change.. Great Plains..** _

Makarov could tell that there was no end to Goku's power up as it was still rising to unknown heights. The guild master could hear a faint sound of a beast mixed with Goku's actual yelling, making him raise his eyebrows out of curiosity. However, Makarov's thoughts were interrupted as there were big chunks of rocks levitating around the Saiyan God. The trees around the empty area were uprooted and stared to fly away and to the shock of everyone watching this, tornadoes began to form and land around the Saiyan's surrounding. Makarov knew that if didn't stopped this, the entire city of Magnolia could be affected..

"That's enough Goku! If you keep going you might end up destroying the entire landscape and the city itself!" Makarov exclaimed out-loud as he used some of his Giant Magic to prevent himself from being blown away. To his good fortune, Goku managed to hear what he said and ceased from powering up any further and thus making all the disasters around him to die down..

"Sorry Master! I think I might have overdid it a little hehe.. So what do you think?" asked Goku with curiosity as he made his white aura disappeared like nothing, leaving Makarov with an awe expression..

" _The potential this boy has is off the charts! His raw presence alone could rival the ' **Four Gods of Ishgar** ' if he kept releasing his energy.. I'm glad Goku is part of our guild" _thought the guild master of Fairy Tail with a cold sweat coming down his face, however he shook those thoughts off as he looks back at the Saiyan "I have to say Goku, that this most impressive display of raw power that I ever seen when it comes to your age-group. I'm confident enough that you can tangle with S-Class wizards from Fairy Tail like Erza Scarlet and my grandson Laxus.."

"Thank you for your kind words Master.." responded Goku happily as he then turned his gaze where a certain Dragon Slayer and Ice-maker wizard are hiding "Natsu! Gray! so what do you guys think? I want to hear your opinions about this.."

" _He found us out!_ " shouted both Natsu and Gray mentally with a comical expression. Deciding not to waste more time, both wizards came out of their hiding spot..

Makarov turned his head where the Saiyan was looking and saw that he was indeed right about Natsu and Gray coming out from a hiding spot. But what piqued his curiosity even more was, how easily was able to sense them when he couldn't.. " _It seems that Goku also has good sensory abilities as well, even better than mine's or even other guild members who have practice this_ _technique for years.."_

_"_ How were you able to do all that stuff Goku?! What type of Magic do you actually posses so you can be this powerful to the point that you surpassed the old man and our ace with your sheer presence alone?!" asked the Dragon Slayer with clear excitement in his tone of voice, wanting to know more about Goku's true power..

"I have to agree with the flame brains here, I thought you were able to use Wind Magic but it seems I was wrong after witnessing your displayed of power" added Gray to the conversation as he crosses his arms with a hint of frustration which was noticed by the Saiyan.. " _How did he reached this kind of power when he is the same age as us! Even if I had trained with Ur-sensei until today I wouldn't be able to reach what Goku was able too..!"_

"Well, it's not easy to obtain the kind of power that I possess. It took me a lot of severe training to even come to this point and also this is not Magic that you guys use as a resource to release energy" stated Goku with a serious expression towards the three mages who remained dazed at the explanation.. "What I use for energy is Ki"

"Wait so you mean that you don't absorb Ethernano into your body for Magic?!" Gray cut in, totally taken aback at the respond Goku just gave. The Saiyan just shook his head as an answer

"Goku, is this 'Ki' some kind of new form of Magic that doesn't require the use of Ethernano?" asked Makarov with interest since he has never heard that word before and was interest to know the concept of it..

"Not exactly Master..." responded Goku in a collected tone of voice "You see, Ki comes from within every living thing like humans, animals, oceans, plants, etc. So it's basically your life force in a nutshell. But also to control your Ki, you need to control the ' _ **Genki**_ ', ' _ **Yuki**_ ' and ' _ **Shoki**_ ' within your body. Those three components can unlock the power that I possess"

"And what can you when Ki is mastered besides releasing your power" asked Makarov once again towards Goku..

"When you mastered the concept of Ki, your abilities increase several time like strength, defense, speed, the ability to create physical energy and flying" explained the Saiyan God as he stared to levitate a couple of feet into the air which shocked the three mages since he didn't use any spell to levitate himself off

" _Awesome..."_ thought both Natsu and Gray with admiration on their faces.. The ability to fly through the skies without the need of learning wind magic or using a certain cat companion sounded epic in the eyes of both young wizards..

"Now let me show you how I create physical Ki energy" added Goku to the conversation as he uses his right hand to create a tennis-sized ball of yellow energy so everyone could see how it looks like. Then, the Saiyan lifted his right arm up and shoots the energy ball to the sky like a bullet until it reaches the atmosphere of the planet. The three wizards lifted their heads up and wondered why Goku did that and their answer arrived when an city-sized explosion occurred out of nowhere which created some type of fireworks that lit up the entirety of Magnolia for a couple of seconds until it died down.. Everyone was in awe at seeing that such small ball of energy was able to do something like that..

"Wow..." murmured the Dragon Slayer as he was fascinated with this Ki concept..

Moments later, the Saiyan God descended to the ground and spoke up once again "Well guys, that's all there is to know when it comes to Ki, at least the basics since I have more advance techniques that I have mastered. However, I rather tell you guys another day, so? Any questions?"

"I have one" said the guild master as he lifted up his hand "How strong was that energy ball that you shoot off to the sky?"

At hearing this, Goku stared to scratch his chin for a couple of seconds until he spoke up "Hmm.. I can safely say that the energy ball I shoot off if were not to be control could decimate an entire continent.."

When Makarov heard that answer, his skin went pale white and almost had a heart attack. If what Goku is saying is true that the energy ball could have destroyed the entire continent then he couldn't imagine what type of destruction a bigger ball of Ki is able to do.. Meanwhile, when Natsu and Gray heard that statement the both of them couldn't help but to stare at the Saiyan with comical star eyes, having that source of power that Goku possessed sounded more awesome every second! They needed to know more..

"Goku! You said that Ki is in every living being right? Does that include wizards like Gramps, the stripper and even me despite having Magic as our main resource?" asked the Dragon Slayer towards Goku. Gray was surprised with the kind of question Natsu was asking like if he wanted to learn this source..

"Of course! All beings possess Ki within them. So that means you guys also fall under that category, despite already using one source of energy like Magic.." answered the Saiyan God with a reassuring smile on his face..

"Fair enough.." simply said Gray with a smile. If he only had the courage to ask him for some tips and learn how to unlock this Ki energy within himself and become a stronger mage and achieve his personal goals. However it seemed that Natsu already beat him to it, as he was kneeing down in front of Goku surprising him and Makarov "N-Natsu!?"

"I want you to train me Goku! I want to learn the ways of controlling Ki so I can become stronger and face my father Igneel when I find him! I'm supposed to be the son and heir of the Fire Dragon King who's the strongest of Dragons so I have to be the strongest to fulfill his dream. Unfortunately, I'm not strong since I can't even reach S-Class level despite all the training I have done over the years. So please Goku take me under you're wing!" stated Natsu as he was looking at Goku with a serious expression. He was tired of not being treated seriously by the S-Class wizards in his guild, he's the 'son' of the Fire Dragon King and the next in line to become one! Natsu needed to get stronger if he wanted to prove to his father that he has become stronger over the years..

Before Goku or anyone could say something about this, Gray stared kneel down in the same position next to the Dragon Slayer...

"If the matchstick wants to be trained by you, then I'll join as well! I'm tired of being helpless in situations when I'm overpowered by other wizards and I want to prove to the world that I'm strong enough to protect what's precious to me without the help of someone else" said Gray with determination exuding from his eyes, After all the fiasco that happened with his old master a decade ago he didn't want to repeat the same situation where he had to rely on others to settle his scores. Goku could be that person who could give him that power to become stronger than anyone in the guild..

The Saiyan God stared at both of them with a serious expression that made the young wizards sweat nervously.. He saw the truth in both of them. In Natsu it was the frustration of being treated like a weakling and to prove his father that he's ready to become the true heir of the Fire Dragon King.. It reminded him of the Saiyans and their pride, specifically the Saiyan Prince to certain extent. However, with Gray he saw determination on getting stronger to protect what was precious to him, similar to Gohan's ambition. Such strong drives for power.

After a few seconds Goku showed flashed his trademark grin assuring that he would train them in the arts of Ki. Besides it wouldn't be that bad to have some students, it reminded him of the days where he trained Uub and Pan..

"Sure I'm gladly take the you both under my wing! However unlocking the power of Ki will not be easy, I have to train you physically to super-human levels without the both of you relying on your magic along with other hardships. But I just know you guys will do fine.." answered Goku with a smile of his face towards both Natsu and Gray who stared to grin at hearing his answer "Just give me a week or less to prepare your training routine and we start properly!"

"Thank you Goku!" shouted both wizards at the same time with grins on their faces, and for the first time since Goku had been here in Fairy Tail he saw both Natsu and Gray fist bump like best friends. At the side-lines Makarov was smiling proudly that his 'children' wanted to learn more from Goku about the secrets of Ki..

" _This would_ _also help them for the S-Class Trials coming up in a couple of months. I just pray to God that they don't use that power like they use their magic on their missions. I already enough bills to pay for their stupid actions.._ " thought Makarov somewhat nervous at what Gray and specifically Natsu would do with that kind of power. He was already glad that he took Goku to this spot for him to unleash his power and that wasn't even enough for his power to be contained.. Makarov just shook those thoughts away as he spoke up to gather the attention of everyone.. "So now that's out of the way, I think it's time to get some rest since its getting late." He then turned to the Saiyan. "Goku, I heard from Mirajane that you have a place to stay, is that right?"

"Yes Master, there's no need to worry about me finding a place to stay.." said the Saiyan God in a neutral tone of voice

"In that case I'll see you tomorrow Goku, maybe you could do your first solo job.." said Makarov as he waved back at Goku and stared to make his way back home followed by Natsu and Gray who waved goodbye at the Saiyan God..

"See ya tomorrow everyone!" exclaimed Goku at everyone as they went back to Magnolia, thus leaving the Saiyan by himself. Goku then stared to concentrate to see if there's any good landscape where he can put his new house. In a few second he teleported and reappeared in a landscape devoid of trees which was near a river with clean water which would help Goku with his farming hobby.. From his pocket Goku took out a case where there was a few capsules given from Bulma. He found the capsule that contained the house and pressed the button and launches it a few meters away from him and smoke stared to form at the area..

As the smoke stared to die down he could see a house that looked exactly like his house back on Earth with a Gravity Room that came included with as an added bonus thanks to Vegeta.. Goku started to make his way inside to the kitchen to get some 'snacks' and to his luck the freezer was filled with food and eatables..

"Damn.. I wish Bulma could have put more food in this fridge.." commented Goku to himself as he was contemplating the food and grabbed a bunch of food wraps and made his way to the room where he would sleep..

After a few minutes there was nothing but wraps of food, cans of drinks and even ice cream laying down on his floor as he was changed to his white tank top and boxers exposing his furry tail and most of his toned muscles. He clapped two times to turn off the lights and looked at the ceiling

"I wonder what else is going to happen tomorrow.." said Goku to himself as he drifted away to his sleep wonderland.

_**Scene Change.. July 4th X784..** _

After training the entire morning in 1,000 times Earth's gravity and dodging light-speed lasers, Goku was on his way to the guild with casual clothes he sometimes wore when he farmed back on Earth all those years ago, along with his Power Pole on his back. The Saiyan's outfit was composed of a white scarf, similar to Natsu's around his neck, a long sleeve unbuttoned shirt with a black tank top under that shirt and cargo pants that had the same colour of his unbuttoned shirt..

After few minutes of walking Goku manages to reach the guild. He proceeded to open the door casually and he saw everyone doing their stuff except that he couldn't see or sense Natsu, Happy, Gray and Lucy inside the guild, but none of less he was excited to be here again..

"Hey everyone!" said Goku out loud as he gained the attention of almost everyone in the guild as they waved back at him. He started to make his way to the bar reception where Mirajane was cleaning some mugs. The white-haired barmaid noticed the Saiyan God is coming towards her direction and she couldn't help but to form a beautiful smile, along with a healthy blush forming on her face..

"Good morning Goku-kun! Did you slept well?" asked Mirajane meanwhile she finishes cleaning the rest of the mugs

"I slept alright Mira-chan, I just finished my morning training so I'm kinda hungry.." responded Goku with a sheepishly grin as the both heard his stomach grumbling in hunger "Can you serve me the rest of the menu again? I'll try to pay you when I get a quest to go on today"

"Of course Goku-kun, just give me a moment to prepare everything.." said the white-haired happily as she went to the kitchen to prepare the amounts of food that the Saiyan was going to eat. After a few minutes of waiting the white-haired beauty brought the first batch of food and puts it on front of Goku "Enjoy the food!"

"Oh man, thank you Mira-chan!" exclaimed the black-haired Saiyan happily as he stared to eat at incredible speeds that still shocks everyone who sees..

" _It still surprising the way Goku-kun eats, but I kinda find him adorable.."_ thought Mirajane with a smile as she went back to the kitchen to prepare the second batch of food

Most of the Fairy Tail members who were near the Saiyan still couldn't believe the amount of food that Goku eats at such speed, some of them even wondered how he eats an excessive amount without getting fat.. Meanwhile that was going on, a certain brown-haired girl who was drinking her afternoon barrel was observing Goku with a seductive expression..

" _Alright Cana, it's time for you to start making your moves on him"_ thought the Card wizard with determination as she went towards where Goku was eating and sits down next to him "Hey honey.."

At hearing that comment, Goku stops eating and turns to the right to see Cana sitting next to him with a expression that looks similar to how Mirajane was staring at him.. It kinda reminded him when his deceased wife also gave him that look back at the 23th Budokai Tenkaichi, before Goku could continue his train of thoughts once again Cana spoke up once again..

"I believe we haven't talked before despite meeting yesterday. The name is Cana Alberona, nice to meet you sweetie.." said Cana with a wink towards the Saiyan who was confused by that gesture but nonetheless he happily responds back

"Pleasure to meet you Cana-chan! my name is Son Goku but you can call me Goku. I hope we can become good friends in the future..!" stated the Saiyan God with his trademark grin towards the Card wizard who couldn't help but to slightly blush at his expression..

"Have people told you that you have a nice charming smile?" asked Cana with a teasing tone in her voice making the black-haired Saiyan laugh sheepishly and scratching the back of his head.. " _My God, I wish you were wearing your outfit from yesterday so I can keep staring at that god-like figure.."_

_"_ Yeah I do get that a lot from others" responded back Goku easily as went to take a bite from his last plate of food from the first batch..

"Hey Goku, I was thinking that we should have a competition of drinking beer and the one who loses will have to listen to the winner no matter what" said the brown-haired girl with a smirk on her face, hoping that Goku would accept the challenge..

"Hmm beer huh? I never drink it before but if it's something delicious then I accept your challenge!" responded Goku with enthusiastically towards Cana who was smirking internally at the fact that the Saiyan accepted her 'challenge'. Even if Goku eats massive amounts of food, he would be no match against her when comes to drinking straight from the barrel

While this conversation was going on Mirajane was listening behind all the barrels of beer that were covering her completely, as she was holding the second batch of food for the Saiyan. She was kinda glad that Goku was somewhat naive that he didn't catch on Cana's true intentions. Unfortunately, the brown-haired wizard wasn't a person who gave up easily and Mirajane knew this. Mirajane made a frowning expression at the thought of other girls from the guild trying to seduce Goku when she was the one who he talks to the most!

" _Wait! Why am I feeling so_ _possessive over Goku-kun? We just met yesterday and yet I'm already acting like a jealous person when he talks to other girls.."_ said Mirajane to herself as she shakes her head and went towards where Goku and Cana were talking "Here's the second batch of food Goku-kun!"

"Thank you Mira-chan!" exclaimed the Saiyan happily as he stared to eat once again, after a few minutes of non-stopping eating Goku spoke up towards the barmaid "Hey Mira-chan, do you know where Natsu, Gray or Lucy are? I can't see them anywhere in the guild"

"Natsu along with Happy and Lucy went on a mission early in the morning, meanwhile Gray went on a solo mission. They should be back later today.." responded the white-haired beauty as she puts her index finger on her chin causally. As far a she remembers, the Dragon Slayer along with the Celestial Mage took a mission about destroying a book for 200,000 jewels but the price change into a whopping 2 million jewels which is a rare reward for a low-level quest.. "Also, if you're wondering where master Makarov is he's not here. He left early to a guild master reunion and he won't be back for a few days. However, he told me to let you know that your allowed to take any quests from the first floor"

"I see.." said the black-haired Saiyan in a normal tone of voice as he stands up and does a few stretches "Then I'll go grab a quest so I can start officially as a Fairy Tail member"

Goku stared to make his towards the quest board where the normal mages usually get their missions. He stared to scan for something interesting and saw something that had a lot of zeroes which meant more money and brought it back to Mirajane who stared to scan through it. She was surprised of the quest the Saiyan wanted to take

_**Help Wanted!** _

_**Dark Guild Terrorizing a Town!** _

_**Get rid of them!** _

_**1,000,000 Jewels** _

"Are you sure you want to take this quest Goku-kun? This is an A-Class quest that requires partners to complete ir" asked Mirajane towards the Saiyan with a worried expression. She knew that Goku was strong after what he showed in his fight with Natsu, but A-Class Missions weren't something to take lightly..

"Of course I want to take this quest! I been craving for a good challenge so an A-Class quest will do the job! Besides you saw the results of my fight against Natsu so there's no need to worry about me" exclaimed Goku with a excited grin on his face towards Mirajane who couldn't help but to smile back at the Saiyan's attitude

"Very well then, I won't doubt your abilities Goku-kun. I will let the town mayor know that you're on your way to do the mission" explained Mirajane with a warmly smile of her face and gave back the Saiyan the quest paper "Also don't forget that the village is called Crestwood and it's located on the east of Fiore.."

"Awesome! I'll finish this a few hours!" said Goku as he started to make his way out of the guild to complete his first quest "Alright see ya girls later!"

"Don't forget about our challenge Goku!" yelled Cana towards the Saiyan who just lifted up his thumb to made her sure that he won't forget " _Son Goku, I promise you will fall for me and I'll make you mine before any of these girls make their first move._ "

_"I know that I just met Goku-kun so I shouldn't be acting possessive.. But I can't let Cana get her hands on him, she could be capable of doing a lot of 'stuff' that isn't appropriative and corrupt him.."_ thought the white-haired barmaid with a frowning expression as she quietly stares at the Card mage who went back to drink..

_**Scene Change... Crestwood.. East of Fiore..** _

With the help of the Flying Nimbus, Goku was flying through the skies at hyper-sonic speeds towards where his first quest is located. Crestwood was located from Magnolia six hours away by going on train, fortunately with the Nimbus speed he was able to get there in less than 30 minutes..

" _It was a good thing that I send Nimbus flying around the entire planet so I don't need a map to get around.."_ thought Goku normally as he arrives to the city of Crestwood which looks almost similar to Magnolia and Hargeon, in the middle of the city he noticed a bigger building which meant that it's the Mayor's building. As the Saiyan descends down and walks inside the building he sees the receptionist and with her help he leads him to the Mayor's office where a man in his 50's with greyish hair is seated down, signing papers and documents..

"Mayor-san, here's the Fairy Tail member who took on the quest.." exclaimed the receptionist towards the greyish-haired man who's attention was now at her employee

"Oh thank you Maria-san, I'll take it from here" responded back the Mayor in a neutral tone of voice towards the receptionist who just nodded and left the scene, thus leaving Goku and the Mayor by themselves "So, you must be the young man who accepted this quest? I must admit that you came here really fast.."

"That's right sir, my name is Son Goku and I'm a member of Fairy Tail.." said the Saiyan as he slightly pulls down his black tank-top to reveal his guild symbol "I saw the job request that you posted at the guild about requiring help in eliminating a Dark Guild.."

"I see, as you notice my name is Miguel and I'm the mayor of Crestwood. I just want to say thank you for coming this fast to help us protecting the city from the Dark Guild that has been terrorizing us for the last couple of months.." responded Miguel with a solemn look on his face "It has gotten to the point that the city might go completely broke since the Dark Guild is controlling our economy which will affect hundreds of thousands of families..! And that's not including affecting our trade and stealing our food reserves, they are the worst scums I have met!"

"You don't need to worry anymore Miguel-san! I'll make sure to take down that Dark Guild!" stated Goku with confidence towards the Mayor who just broke a smile at his confidence.. "Do you know what's the name of that guild and where is located?"

"They are called the Grim Reapers and from what my sources had been telling me, they are located in the outskirts of the city.." commented Miguel towards Goku who nodded at his information and puts two fingers on his forehead "I wish you luck young man.."

"Thanks!" said the Saiyan causally as he was able to sense hundreds of power levels outside the city in the west.. Wasting no time at all, he locked onto one of those energies and used Instant Transmission to teleport himself out of the view, thus leaving the Mayor by himself with more hope than before..

_**Scene Change... Outskirts of Crestwood..** _

In the next second, Goku reappeared on an open field surrounded by trees and dense vegetation. He turned his head to right where he noticed a big, black coloured castle with the sign which read 'Grim Reapers' on the top of the gates..

"For being a Dark Guild, they don't seem to be discrete about it.." stated Goku to himself, then a small smirk stared form on his face "I'll give them a good welcoming, Saiyan style!"

In the next moment, the Saiyan God uses one hand release a massive gust of wind with his Ki, thus dismantling the entire gate of the dark guild. Goku moved inside the structure and as he reached in, he saw hundreds of people with their gaze fixated on him. Some of those gazes were emanating shock and anger for taking down the door without any warning, not something that the black-haired Saiyan cared about in the slightest..

"Who the hell is he?'" A member of the Guild spat out as he glaring daggers towards Goku

"It's that a monkey tail wrapped around his waist..?" Another stated out of curiosity to yet another member out loud

"I'm Son Goku, a member of the wizard guild Fairy Tail!" The Saiyan retorted in a authoritative tone towards everyone "I came here to take all of you down for terrorizing the citizens of Crestwood!"

At hearing this, almost everyone in the dark guild began to laugh hysterically at this statement but it failed to bother Goku the slightest..

"Go ahead and try boy.." A burly looking member came upto him with a threatening look.. "We have more than four-hundred guild members making us the biggest Dark Guild in Fiore! You won't stand a chance!" He stated with an evil smirk as he dashed towards him for the kill, However Goku just teleported behind him and with his Power Pole he hits the burly looking member on his neck, thus knocking him out instantly which shocked everyone..

"Bring it." Goku taunted the rest with a challenging smirk as he spins his Power Pole casually and points it at everyone in the guild..

The comment itself made the four-hundred members of the guild lunge straight at Goku with full intent on killing him. The Saiyan God just kept flashing an audacious grin as he stared to speed blitz everyone by knocking them out with his Power Pole and hitting them on their pressure points. It was a total one-sided annihilation. The rest of the guild members who were witnessing the act were in utterly awe and developed immense fear of his pure speed and staff technique that made him deadly in the eyes of everyone..

In less than 5 minutes, the Saiyan God defeated the four hundred members of the Grim Reaper guild..

From the second floor, Goku could sense the energy of a dark eyed, broad shouldered, muscular figure. He was the guild master of Grim Reaper known as Jeremy., Seeing that his entire guild were defeated, he jumps down from the second floor and came in view of the Saiyan..

"A teenager boy defeated the entire Grim Reaper guild single-handedly?!" The guild master of Grim Reaper was in total awe, but that feeling was replaced with range as he stared to release his magic energy that slightly shakes the building "Just who the hell are you boy?!"

"I'm Son Goku and I guess you are the guild master of this dark guild, eh?" Goku responded, without taking his eyes off him as he pointed his Power Pole at Jeremy

"Indeed I am... My name is Jeremy and this party is over Son Goku!" Jeremy yelled out in anger as he dashed at a blinding pace towards the Saiyan. But in the eyes of Goku, his speed was not even comparable to that of a turtle..

" _ **Power Pole: Extend!**_ " shouted the black-haired Saiyan towards his staff that quickly extends and hits the guild master in the jaw, which sends him flying towards the nearest wall and knocks him out cold.. "What a disappointment.. My base speed and staff technique was enough to defeat everyone including the guild master, I didn't even used 1% percent of my Base Power..!"

"I have to inform Miguel-san that I'm done with the job.." said Goku to himself as he stared round up all the unconscious members and with the Galactic Donut ability he tights them up so they wont escape when he comes back..

Goku then used his Instant Transmission to teleport back to the Mayor's building he encountered earlier. Going up to the Mayor's office, he informed Miguel of everything that had transpired. Miguel's jaw almost dropped down on the floor when he heard that this Fairy Tail wizard had finished with the job so quickly and had dispatched off all the members of the dark guild including the guild master with ease. At first he didn't believe it since it was impossible to do it in such a a short period of time but Goku teleported him to the Dark Guild and made him lay eyes upon all the knocked out members of the dark guild, Including the guild master tied up! They were definitely going to put this in the news paper across the country so everyone knows that a single wizard defeated a guild. After that the Mayor gave Goku the one million jewels as the reward. The Saiyan God accepted the reward and voiced his gratitude before he made his way back to the guild.

**_Scene Change... Fairy Tail Guild.._ **

"I'm back everyone!" Goku stated out loud as he entered to the guild and made his way to the bar table where Mirajane was cleaning some mugs. The white-haired barmaid noticed the Saiyan God returning with a bag of money on his waist, which surprised her completely..

"Goku-kun?!" exclaimed Mirajane in surprised as she couldn't believe that Goku was back "You were able to finish the mission under an hour?!"

"Yep! They weren't that difficult to begin with.." commented the Saiyan casually as he sits down at the bar counter "I think their names were the Grim Reapers"

"What?! Did you said the Grim Reapers?!" asked the white-haired beauty in shock towards Goku who tilted his head in confusion at the sudden change of attitude..

"Did I say something wrong?" Goku shot back with confusion towards Mirajane

"The Grim Reapers are one of the largest Dark guilds in the country with multiple B-Class Mages to almost A-Class Mages. Just how did you beat them within the spam of an hour?!" exclaimed Mirajane in awe towards Goku who just laughed sheepishly at that comment..

"Hahaha! What can I say about it? I just don't know my own strength" said the Saiyan God as he scratched the back of his neck casually..

" _Goku-kun is really a person to admire.. He defeated the largest Dark Guild in Fiore in a record time, just how powerful is he?"_ thought the barmaid with a dreamy look towards the Saiyan, once again having that feeling of her heart going faster than before.. However, her train of thoughts were interrupted when the guild's door was suddenly open by a certain Dragon Slayer..

"We're back everyone!" shouted Natsu at everyone as he then notices Goku at the bar counter talking with Mirajane as usual "Hey Goku! Where have you been? me and Lucy have been looking for you in the morning so we could go on a quest!"

"Natsu, remember that we don't know where Goku actually lives.." commented Happy towards the Dragon Slayer as he and Lucy appears next to Natsu, the latter looking depressed for unknown reasons..

"It's good to see you guys again!" exclaimed Goku happily as he stares at the trio "I'm sorry that I couldn't go with you guys, I arrived a bit late to the guild since I was training.."

"That's alright man, we just came back from the quest and boy it was fun." continued Natsu in an excited and cheerful tone as he received an 'Aye' from the flying blue cat..

"Yeah fun for you!" yelled Lucy as she sat down on the left side of Goku "How could you let go to waste two millions of jewells when we could have gone the easier way to just burn a book and not say nothing!"

"Wait so you guys failed the first official?" asked Goku as he wanted to know what actually happened

"Not really, We successfully completed the mission." said Lucy as she paused to heave a sigh before continuing in the same tone. "However the idiot didn't want to accept the money since we didn't 'burn' the book which is ridiculous!" as she finished her comment, the Celestial Mage stared to glaring daggers at the Dragon Slayer who just looked at her with false innocence plastered across his face..

"But you got yourself a Celestial Spirit Key and read all of that book you were so invested in.." added Natsu to the conversation to cheer up his partner, but it didn't helped in accomplishing anything.

"Still! I just wanted the money to pay the rent this month or else they will kick me out!" Lucy pointed her finger at the pink haired mage with annoyance and frustration on her face..

"Man that must a bummer. Don't worry Lucy I'll help you with the money issue since I got a million on me.." Goku began with that trademark grin on his face. "I can give you half of what I have since I don't need the entirety!" He added as he took out from his pocket a heavy brown bag with a lot of money in it. Grabbing half of it he gave it to Lucy, in the next moment the black-haired Saiyan found himself being hugged tightly by the Celestial Mage..

"Thank you so much Goku! You just saved my life, with this amount of money I can pay the rent for the next year! I promise that I'll find a way to pay you back!" exclaimed Lucy happily as she let some tears of happiness stream down her face meanwhile the Saiyan just scratched his head sheepishly.. As long as his friends were happy he was happy..

However, what he didn't notice was the jealous looks that were being directed at Lucy, specially from Cana and Mirajane as they realized that another potential rival has joined the battle to get Goku.. The Celestial Mage realized the situation she was in right now as she separated herself from Goku with a embarrassed expression, but at the same time feeling lucky since she felt Goku's arm muscles before anyone else..

"By the way Goku, where did you gain so much money from? did you go on a solo mission that fast?" asked Natsu attracting the attention of Goku..

"Now that you're mentioning it yeah I did go on a solo mission! It wasn't that much but I had to take down a dark guild called the Grim Reapers" stated the Saiyan God shocking both Natsu, Lucy and Happy who dropped his fish in surprise..

"The Grim Reapers!? But how? They are the largest dark guild in Fiore with over four-hundred active mages!" The Dragon Slayer yelled out in sudden shock towards Goku, who just scratched his head sheepishly once again..

"Like I said to Mira-chan I really don't know my true strength hehehe.." Goku replied in a care-free manner making the girls around him sweat-drop on how carefree he acts with his accomplishments..

"Truthfully, it is very concerning that you could SINGLE-HANDILY defeat a guild with four-hundred people with a such amount of short time!" exclaimed Lucy concerned about the depths of Goku's power followed by an 'Aye' from Happy.. " _However, he must had look so cool in taking down an entire guild by himself! I wish I could of have see him in action!"_

"Well I'm not surprised since I know Goku is strong to even go toe-to-toe to with our ace and gramps! That's why I can't wait to have another round with him!" Natsu cut in with an excited tone and a savage grin on his face. Suddenly he felt an Ice Hammer taking him down from his chair and he collided head first on to the floor comically. "Aw what the fuck is going on?!"

"Don't let your guard down flame-brain!" A certain mocking tone came from behind.. "Besides, you wouldn't even able to reach the power Goku possess on his arsenal. From what I can remember, he treated you like a baby.."

Natsu stood up from where he landed and glared comically at the person who hit him with the Ice Hammer on his head. It was none other than his rival Gray who had on a smug face. The Dragon Slayer ran towards him and stood face to face where they stared at each other with anger and annoyance prevalent on their visage..

"How about you shut the fuck up Ice freak! You can't even hold a candle against me and especially against Goku!" exclaimed Natsu at his rival as he collided his head with Gray's and slightly push him back..

"Oh fuck off you Lizard, You can't beat me anyways!" Gray shot back as he pushed back the Dragon Slayer with his head to the same position where they stared it.

"PINKY!"

"ELSA!"

"THAT'S NOT EVEN AN INSULT!"

"And here they go again with their taunts." said Goku to himself as he was chuckling witnessing their interactions. Then out of nowhere he felt a power level coming towards the guild and surprisingly it was higher than Natsu's and Gray's. He knew that it was human but it was strong at its own right that could rival Master Roshi in the 21th Budokai Tenkaichi.. " _Who's this person, could it be one of the S-Class wizards from Fairy Tail.."_

Suddenly the doors were bursted open once again revealing the orange haired wizard Loke, breathing hard and sweat coming down his face after that running he just did..

"GUYS! ERZA IS COMING BACK TO THE GUILD!" yelled Loke at the top of his lungs attracting everyone's attention from what they were doing. For a couple seconds nobody moved and then the whole guild stared to panic except for Mirajane, Lucy and Goku. The Saiyan God was even surprised to see that even Natsu and Gray stopped fighting and ran around comically..

"Why is everyone suddenly acting so freaked out about this 'Erza' person" asked the Celestial Mage out loud as she was desperate to know how one individual can make the whole guild act like babies..

"From what I heard briefly from Master, she's the strongest S-Class female of the guild and some peers even said she's the strongest woman in the country at the moment.." explained the Saiyan God towards Lucy from what he knew about Erza thanks to the talk he had with Makarov yesterday night.. " _I can't wait to meet her so I can fight her!_ "

"That's right Goku! She's one of the strongest members of our guild!" said Mirajane with a calm smile as she confirms Goku's statement.. "Also she's the scariest woman as well since she treats her guild mates so violently when they do not behave, that's why they call her a monster.."

Goku and Lucy couldn't help but to get a mental image of Erza looking like a scary monster with gigantic horns on her head.. " _Scary!_ "

However their imaginations were short lived when the gates of the guild opened up revealing a person being covered by the shadow of what she was holding. When the figure started to make the way to the middle of the guild it revealed a red scarlet haired person with an armor and a blue skirt on her waist along with a sword on her hip. She was known as Erza Scarlet aka the Titania, a beautiful women that could be compared with Mirajane in pure beauty..

" _She's beautiful!"_ was the first thought that came from Lucy as she lay eyes on Erza for the first time..

" _So that's Erza Scarlet eh... Man I never knew she was this stunning as Mira-chan._ " Goku mused upon his impression of the scarlet-haired wizard. " _However why do I get the same vibes on how my wife used to treat me when I didn't behave coming from her._ " The Saiyan God continued to ponder as his view was only focusing on the S-Class Mage who was looking around the guildmates with a serious expression as she spoke up out loud..

"From what I have been hearing in my time away, Fairy Tail has been behaving really recklessly. Master might be able to forgive all of you but I won't" said Erza in a firm tone but yet scary for everyone. For the next five minutes she started to scold her guildmates who had made a mistake or acted recklessly. Goku could literally imagine the soul of Chi-Chi being inside the red-haired wizard, thus making him shiver comically. After her scolding session, Erza made her ways to where Mirajane was, completely ignoring the Saiyan God and the Celestial Mage..

"Hey Mira, do you know where Master is? I need to talk to him about something important." Erza continued without hesitation towards the white-haired barmaid who just smiled casually at Erza..

"Master is at his meeting with the other guild masters, he will take a few days to comeback.." stated Mirajane towards the red head who sighed in reply.

"Alright then, I guess I have no choice... Natsu! Gray! Come over here this instant!" yelled Erza firmly, her action causing both Dragon Slayer and Ice Mage to hug each other with nervous smiles on their faces and sweating comically, making Goku and Lucy look at them in surprise! not expecting this kind of attitude from the hot-headed individuals..

"What's up Erza? What do you need? and just to let you know we have been treating each other like best friends. Isn't that right Natsu?" said Gray trying to maintain his composure and looked at Natsu who just nodded..

"AYE!" followed the Dragon Slayer with a happy-like voice making Lucy laugh out loud seeing how scared he was in front of Erza..

"That's good to know... Now I will need both of your powers for this important mission. Will you come with me?" The scarlet-haired mage directed towards the duo with a serious visage, making both mages to cease hugging each other but still nervous.

"Of course Erza why wouldn't I!" exclaimed Gray nervous but was thinking something else altogether in his mind _"Damn it, now I have to deal with this fire breather in this mission!"_

"Yes Mam!" followed Natsu with the same expression that his rival had but he too had something else in mind _"Fuck! Dealing with popsicle won't be fun.."_

_"Why would Erza, one of the strongest mages in our guild would ask for help especially from Natsu and Gray?"_ thought Mirajane with curiosity since Erza was mostly a solo-mission person and not a team-mission type. She saw the red haired mage leaving the bar and before she could reach the doors she looked one last time at both mages.

"I'm glad to hear that both of you will come with me. Just don't be late." finished Erza as she made her ways outside of the guild leaving everyone scared. After a few moment everything went back to normal making Natsu and Gray resume with their session of stupid comebacks at each other..

"Talk about being scary... she surely doesn't hold back against anyone.." commented Lucy as she watched the whole thing with Erza and made herself a mental note to not mess with her..

"I agree with you." added Goku with his arms crossed " _But I wonder, why does she need help from Natsu and Gray specifically when she's more stronger than them..?"_

"Goku-kun, Lucy.. Can you guys do me a favor? Why don't you guys go along with Natsu and Gray for this mission.." Mirajane shifted her attention towards the Saiyan God and the Celestial Mage who were somewhat taken aback by this sudden request from the barmaid..

"Wait what?! Why do you want me to go?!" Lucy sweated nervously. After everything she witnessed, she was in no mood to go on a mission with them..

"To keep the boys from fighting at each and every moment since Erza hates their meaningless taunts. As for Goku-kun I believe it would be a good chance to know Erza's fighting skills and power from an S-Class, you have been interested in knowing about them after all.." explained the white haired barmaid towards both of them

"Awesome count me in! I want to see up close her abilities so I can ask her for a sparing match" answered Goku with exciment on his tone of voice "Want to come with me Lucy?"

"Well.. I guess it wouldn't hurt to come with you" responded Lucy with a small smile on her face as she looked at the Saiyan who was happy that his friend accepted to come with him

"Alright since both of you have decided to go, I'll let Erza know that both of you will be going to the mission" replied Mirajane with a happy face towards both of them as her gaze stared to linger at the Saiyan's direction who stared to leave the guild along with Lucy so they can get prepared..

" _Goku-kun... just be careful, that's all I'm asking from you.."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys think of this chapter!


	4. Fairy Tail Strongest Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goku and the rest of Team Natsu goes on their first mission together to stop the Eisenwald guild..

**_Fairy Tail Opening 1_ **

**_Lullaby Arc_ **

**_Chapter 4: Fairy Tail's Strongest Team_ **

* * *

_**Magnolia's Train Station.. Magnolia... Kingdom of Fiore.. Earthland.. Universe 6th... July 5th X784..** _

"I can't believe I have to work with you Ice Princess. I could have done this quest by myself!" these were the thoughts of Natsu at the moment which he made no effort to be kept inside his mind as he yells it out loud to Gray who is next to him. This resulted in another staring contest between the two wizards..

"Erza made a huge mistake to bring you here Fire Lizard! I would have done this in less time without you!" Gray shot back with returning it with the same comical angry tone. Meanwhile the Saiyan who was back to his blue Gi and accessories, watched the discussion along with Lucy who was holding her Celestial Spirit called Plue and Happy who was eating his morning fish on one of the benches..

"This is embarrassing..." Lucy sighed to herself as she kept looking down to Plue in an effort to prevent the stares she was definitely receiving from people around her "Why do they have act so immature even in public..?"

"That's Natsu and Gray for you! They don't care about the location at all.." Happy added to the conversation as he kept munching on his fish..

"I think it's entertaining to see them go at each other for the moment while we wait for Erza to show up.." Goku said casually as he had both his hands behind his head in a relaxing state as his gaze was on his two future students.. However, the Saiyan feels a certain presence coming towards their direction which made him slightly smile "It seems that Erza has finally arrived.."

"About time.." murmured the Celestial Mage to herself as she stood up and turns her gaze where red-haired wizard would be arriving "Erza-san..!"

However, Lucy couldn't finish her sentence thanks to the ridiculous amount of luggage that Erza was carrying around. Even Goku was surprised by the amount of luggage the Titania was bringing to the quest..

"So much luggage!" Lucy's astonished voice escaped from her as she attracts the attention of the S-Class wizard who made her ways towards where Lucy and Goku are standing..

"I believed that both of you were sent by Mirajane to accompany me, Natsu and Gray.." Erza deduced this from the presence of the two extra individuals as she approached them with a small smile on her face "My name is Erza Scarlet, nice to meet the both of you.."

"Nice to meet you Erza-san, my name is Lucy and I'm a new member of Fairy Tail so it's an honour to go on a mission with you.." She stated in a meek and hurried tone as she shook hands with Erza..

As both girls shook hands, the Celestial Mage could feel the tight grip that it stared to hurt her. Luckily, the red-haired girl notice and quickly removes her hand from Lucy's

"Sorry I didn't mean to use so much pressure.." the Titania retorted in an atoning tone..

"That's o-okay! I should of have expected this from the strongest women in the guild.." commented Lucy with a nervous smile as she rubs her hurting hand with her good " _To create so much grip pressure that causally is insane..! Erza-san really does live up to her S-Class status.."_

"Anyways" Erza resumed with the conversation "I heard that you defeated 19 Vulcans from Mount Hakobe, I'm impressed by that feat.."

This comment surprised Lucy to no end, to hear such a rumour that wasn't even close to being true. Goku was the one who took down a Vulcan with ease.. The Celestial Mage couldn't help but to chuckle at such ridiculous comment " _Not even close from what you really know buddy.."_

Meanwhile Lucy was in her little own world, the red-haired wizard directed her gaze at the Saiyan God.. "And who you might be?"

"The name is Son Goku, but you can called me Goku!" Goku responded extending his hands towards Erza with a smile on his face "Like Lucy-san I'm also new to the Fairy Tail guild and I'm glad to be you're partner in this question"

"Son Goku..? You must be the new guild member who took down the Grim Reaper guild single-handily, I have to admit when I read that on the newspaper I was really impressed.. I might even ask you for a sparring match in the future.." responded Erza in a impressed tone of voice towards the Saiyan " _I have to say he has_ _charming smile... Wait where did that thought come from?"_

"Of course! I would love to have a sparring match with you and see your abilities Erza-san" Goku replied back with a challenging smirk on his face. Despite not having the raw power to even equal him in his base form, he would love to learn how Erza fights with experience and magic she has.. However, their conversation was interrupted by a certain Dragon Slayer..

"Hey Goku! I wanted to challenge Erza to see if I have improved these last couple months!" Natsu's voice was filled with restlessness. "I have some business I have to deal with her" exclaimed Natsu out loud enough to be heard by the whole group. Erza got slightly annoyed by his rudeness of interrupting that she was about to decline Natsu's proposition. However, Goku spoke up before she could..

"How about this Natsu. Why don't the three of us go 'Free for All' and see who wins between the three of us, It makes the challenge more interesting don't you think?" Goku said to the Dragon Slayer. This made Natsu stand in silence for a moment and then out of nowhere he lit his hands with fire while his face is brimming with excitement..

"I accept the challenge! I'll show you once more the true power of a Dragon Slayer" Natsu stated with a savage grin on his face "I still have some abilities I haven't showed you yet so be prepared..!"

"I expect nothing less from you Natsu, so you better bring your A-game.." responded Goku with a small smirk towards Natsu as he directed his gaze towards Erza "What do you say Erza? Are you still in?"

"Hmm, very well then.. I shall accept the challenge, But for now we have to get into the train so we don't lose it" Erza answered with authority, thus bringing back into the minds of everyone the gravity of the situation they had to deal with as she proceeded to move towards the train with her stuff, immediately followed by the rest of the Team...

At the moment the train stared to move the Dragon Slayer got his usual motion sickness and had to be carried by Gray to the seats. As they sat down in their respective seats, Goku began to gaze at the horizon and a certain thought occupied his mind.

_"I feel things will get more interesting in this mission.."_

**_Scene Change.. An hour later.. Train inbound to Onibus.._ **

It has been an hour since Goku and the rest of the newly formed Team Natsu entered the train that leads to the town of Onibus. During that time Erza explained to them the quest they have to take, which entails taking down a Dark Guild known as Eisenwald who despite not having the sheer numbers of guild member, they make it up with powerful A-Class wizards and their ace Erigor. It was unfortunate that this guild decided to go rogue against the Magic Council..

However, what makes Eisenwald more dangerous than the usual Dark Guild is that they possess the item known as Lullaby which for now Erza doesn't have enough information about, but she knew for sure that it endanger a great amount of people..

At hearing what the mission entails, Lucy stared to feel really nervous since this would be the first time going against a Dark Guild, Goku couldn't help but to feel excited since this Dark Guild sounded more powerful than the previous one he fought so he has high expectations for this one, Gray at first looked liked he spaced out as he stares on his window but he was listening to what Erza was saying, and lastly Natsu couldn't formulate a response since he was having motion sickness..

" _Hmmm.. Son Goku seems to not show any signs of concern against this mission despite Eisenwald being stronger than the Grim Reaper guild, I wonder how strong he is.."_ thought Erza quietly as she stares at the Saiyan who is sitting across him, not wanting to stay in the dark he decided to ask him "Goku-san, I was wondering what type of magic do you use?"

At hearing that question, the rest of Team Natsu stared to stare at the Saiyan. The Dragon Slayer and Ice-maker wizard somewhat knew about what Goku is capable of. However, Lucy along with Happy and Erza didn't know anything about what he's capable off..

"That's right, now that I realize it you never told me or the others what type of magic you use. You are a teleportation wizard right?" asked Lucy with curiosity, as far as she knew Goku is an enigma when it comes to his powers. All she knows so far is that he can teleport, use some Wind magic and super-human strength..

" _He can teleport..?!_ " thought the Re-quip wizard in surprise, it was rare to hear that someone has Teleportation magic since only a few high level wizards have it. One of them being in the Magic Council from what she heard..

"Well in reality I don't use any magic like you girls do but I use Ki.." responded Goku in a neutral tone as he lifts his index finger

"Ki?" asked both Lucy, Happy and Erza at the same time since this is the first time hearing that word..

"Let me give you the rundown of what it is, Ki is found inside every living being like humans, plants, animals, oceans, etc. To bring out your Ki you need to train a proper way and also practice it for years so it can be mastered. Let me show how Ki looks physically.." explained Goku to the girls, then with his right hand he creates a golden tennis-sized Ki ball which is similar to the one he created two nights ago

" _Such brightness..!"_ said Lucy to herself in awe as she stares at the Ki ball..

" _Incredible, I can feel the warmness is emitting similar to Natsu's flames.."_ commented Erza to herself as she also stares at the energy ball

"But me and the Ice princess already knew that Goku! I thought you were going to show something cool!" exclaimed the Dragon Slayer as he stares at Goku with his arms crossed, trying to not look around since it would only cause him to throw up

"Wait, you both knew that he was capable to do this?" said the Celestial Mage in surprise not expecting that type of answer from the pink-haired wizard..

"Yeah, two night ago Goku showed us and gramps in what he's capable off" responded Gray neutrally to the blonde-haired beauty

"I see, so the Master knows about Goku's abilities with Ki.." said to herself the Re-quip wizard as she then focuses her gaze towards the black-haired Saiyan "I wonder, how strong is that ball of energy you're holding.."

"Heh, let me show you" commented Goku with a smile as he opens the train window with his other arm and shoots off the energy ball to the nearest desolated mountain. Nothing happened at first but suddenly a huge explosion that engulfs the entire mountain could be seen in the distance which created powerful wind-gusts that reached to the train they were traveling, after a few seconds the explosion died down it only left a 3 kilometer sized crater which left everyone in awe..

" _Such raw power..!"_ thought every member of Team Natsu beside Goku, having a hard time believing that a small Ki ball could destroy a mountain so easily. Natsu and Gray knew that the Saiyan is able to do this since he told them that a Ki ball can destroy a continent if not controlled, but actually proving that Goku destroy a mountain so easily enforces his statement.. Meanwhile Lucy, Happy and Erza couldn't believe what they just saw, they knew that the Saiyan just obliterated a mountain but their minds just couldn't grasp that concept, specially the Celestial Mage who has never this level of destructiveness..

"That's an example of what I can do with Ki casually in my base power.." responded Goku casually as he sat down on his spot once again, not realizing what he just let slip..

"What do you mean 'base power' Goku, do you have transformations as well?" asked Natsu with great interest along with the rest of the team. The Saiyan God just realized the mistake he just made, he was not planning to tell them about his transformations until some time has passed. Might as well fix the situation by telling them one of his forms so he cannot scared them

"Well everyone, the truth is I do have a transformation that makes me fifty times stronger than my base power, it's called Super Saiyan" said the Saiyan towards everyone who were confused by that word

"Super Saiyan..?" said everyone at the same time with confusion and awe at learning that such transformation can make him so powerful..

"Yep, the transformation itself makes me reach a level of power I could never achieve in my base power, it also can change my appearance into something different.." replied Goku neutrally towards Team Natsu who absorbed the information they were just given

"Do you think you can show us that transformation right now?!" asked the Dragon Slayer with excitement in his tone of voice, that 'Super Saiyan' transformation sounds similar to the concept of Dragon Force which allows any Dragon Slayer to obtain the power of a Dragon or even beyond.. It was a bummer that he couldn't learn that transformation since Igneel left him after teaching him the basics and some Secret Arts..

But that doesn't mean he wasn't going to try his best to achieve the ultimate form of a Dragon Slayer! Natsu was confident that he was going to achieve it through Goku's training..

"Maybe another time Natsu, I don't want to blow up the entire train by accident and hurt everyone hehe.." said Goku sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head as he notice that Natsu became somewhat depressed at knowing that he cant see the transformation yet..

However, with all this information they learned from the Saiyan. Team Natsu stared to have their own train of thought individually..

" _I wonder how much stronger I will get if I dominate Ki similar to Goku"_ thought the Dragon Slayer with a confident grin on his face

" _I wonder if it's possible to combine Magic with Ki itself to create stronger attacks"_ said Erza to herself as she puts her right hand to her chin..

" _I wonder how much stronger Goku becomes in his transformed state, it would be interesting to find out.."_ thought the Ice-maker wizard as he looks at the window with a neutral expression

" _I wonder if Goku becomes more attractive in his_ _transformed state?"_ said Lucy to herself as she slightly blushes at the thought of Goku becoming more handsome than before..

_**Scene Change.. Onibus Train Station..** _

After a couple of stops Team Natsu arrives to Onibus without any issues, the group stared to get down from the train with their belongings and stared to gaze around the train station..

"Are you sure those Eisenwald guys are still here?" asked Gray in a serious tone of voice towards Erza

"I'm not 100% positive but we came here to find out if they are still located" responded the red-haired girl as she was casually carrying her luggage

"I feel like we forgotten something.." commented Lucy out-loud towards everyone, along with an 'Aye' from Happy who was next to her

"Hey guys, where is Natsu?" stated the Saiyan God to everyone as he notice that everyone besides Natsu was missing for some reason..

"HELP!" exclaimed the voice of the Dragon Slayer from the window of the train which was already on it's way to the next station, the team couldn't help but to feel shocked that they forgot someone important as Natsu..

"Damn it! This is all my fault! I was to concentrated on the mission that I forgot about Natsu!" said Erza with frustration on her tone of voice "Knowing that he gets motion sickness from being on the train he must be suffering! Please someone hit me for my foolishness!"

Instead of receiving a punch or a hit from someone, Erza felt that someone was patting on her shoulder. The re-quip wizard turns around to see that it's the Saiyan God who is giving her a calm smile

"Don't blame yourself Erza, you're not the only one who forgot about Natsu so don't carry all the blame by yourself.." responded Goku towards the red-haired wizard "Beside's I'll go pick him up right away.."

"But the train already left the station Goku, it would be impossible by yourself to catch up" said Erza to the black-haired Saiyan as she's about to take out one of her cars that can be used by using Magic. However, she was stopped by the Saiyan who spoke up once again..

"Trust me Erza, I'll be right back!" exclaimed the martial artist cheerfully as he puts both of his fingers on his forehead and teleports away which surprises Gray and Erza at the same time..

"H-He disappeared?!" stated Gray out loud as he was surprised that Goku just disappeared out of nowhere so quickly, he knew from Natsu that Goku is able to use this but he didn't expect it to be so easy..

" _So that's his teleportation technique.. Goku was telling the truth when he said that he doesn't use Magic in any shape or form.."_ thought Erza quietly as she stares at the spot where Goku was, she was intrigued to know more about his abilities but right now it wasn't the time to delve into her thoughts "We should get going and met up with Goku and Natsu!"

Without wasting more time, from her luggage Erza takes out a car that is run by magic and orders the rest of Team Natsu to get into the car and drove away towards where the train is heading..

" _I know you said not to worry Goku, but I can't just_ _stay in the sidelines so I'm coming!"_ thought Erza to herself as she kept a determine face meanwhile driving..

_**Scene Change... At the Train..** _

Natsu was not having the best time of his life, as he was trying not to throw up in the train he met a person with black hair tied up in a ponytail, along with a white trench coat, his name is Kageyama and he is a current member of Eisenwald, the guild that his team is supposed to take down. The Dragon Slayer was trying to attack him, unfortunately every time the train moved he was hit with another wave of nausea..

"Pathetic, to believe that you're the Salamander of Fairy Tail! You wouldn't even stand a chance against the Eisenwald guild!" commented Kageyama in a mocking tone of voice towards Natsu who stared to get angrier at his comment

"So you're a member of the Eisenwald guild huh..? Now it makes it easier for me to kick your ass!" exclaimed Natsu angrily as he was about to deliver a punch. However, he suddenly stops as Natsu saw Goku appearing in front of him and Kageyama.. "G-Goku!"

" _What the?! This guy just appeared out of nowhere..!"_ thought Kageyama in surprised as he quickly glares at the Saiyan with suspicion..

"Is this guy causing you problems Natsu?" asked Goku normally as he pointed on the Eisenwald member casually which made him angry at that comment

"No but I was about to kick his ass for slandering the name of our guild!" responded the Dragon Slayer with a savage smirk as he was about to attack Kageyama. Unfortunately, another movement from the train created a wave of nausea inside Natsu which made him cover his mouth quickly "Never mind Goku! Get me out of this hellhole!"

"Of course Natsu, just give me a moment.." commented the Saiyan as he grabs Natsu's shoulder with his left arm and with his right puts his two fingers on his forehead and teleports away, thus leaving Kageyama by himself..

" _Who was that man? And why do I have the feeling that I saw him in newspaper earlier.."_ thought Kageyama to himself wondering how that man did a teleportation technique without the need of a Magic circle.. He decided to stop those train of thoughts as he grabbed the Lullaby from the floor and walks away to complete his mission for his boss..

_**Scene Change.. Outside the Train..** _

As Erza was driving at high speed in her magic-based automobile in the efforts to catch up the train and save Natsu, out of nowhere Goku along with the Dragon Slayer appeared a few meters in front of her which startled her. The Re-quip wizard tried to stop the car completely, but she was unable to stop it completely as the car collided with Natsu and Goku which causes the both of them flying away a couple of meters, meanwhile Gray also few away from his spot thanks to the impact and lands on top of where the Dragon Slayer is..

"Damn... Is everyone okay?!" asked Erza out-loud towards everyone who were not far away from the accident..

"My pride hurts.." commented sarcastically the Celestial Mage behind Erza as she rubs her butt since that's where she got hurt the most thanks to the crash, next to her Happy had spiral eyes as he laid on the floor of the car comically thanks to the impact..

"I really wasn't expecting getting hit by a car.." said the Saiyan as stood up casually from where he landed and made his was towards where Erza's car is, specifically where the blonde-haired girl is.. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Yeah I think so.." responded Lucy somewhat meekly as she felt her cheeks getting slightly pink from the concern attitude she was getting from her somewhat crush.. Without wasting time, the Saiyan stared to help Lucy and Happy to get out of the car.. "Thanks for asking though.."

"What about you Erza, are you alright?" asked Goku as he moves his gaze towards the re-quip wizard who was still seated in her magic automobile

"I'll be alright.. However, I should be asking that question to you, how come you don't feel any pain or concussion after crashing that badly..?" asked Erza with a surprised expression towards the black-haired Saiyan

"Eh, I felt worst before so this is nothing.." responded Goku nonchalantly to Erza who was about to ask another question, but their conversation was interrupted by a certain rival duo..

"Get off me Ice Princess!" shouted the Dragon Slayer as he pushes out Gray from him, which annoyed the Ice-maker wizard to no end..

"What the fuck you Pyro!? It's not my fault that I landed on your ass, it was your fault for appearing in front of us out of nowhere!" exclaimed Gray towards his rival who also gained a comical annoyed expression..

"Shut up! You guys are at fault for leaving me at the train knowing very well I have motion sickness, and the worst thing was dealing with that douchebag who was tarnishing the guild's name! At least Goku had the decency to get me out that infernal transportation!" ranted Natsu as he pointed his index finger at Gray comically

"Douchebag?" said Lucy in confusion, not knowing what Natsu is talking about..

"Oh yeah, you mean the guy that was bothering you?" asked the black-haired Saiyan towards his future student who just nodded at his question "Now that I think about it he looks like trouble, to bad that we didn't learn anything from him.."

"From what he was saying before you arrived, he claimed that he belonged in the Eisenwald guild or something.." added Natsu to the conversation as he crossed his arms. Erza at hearing the name Eisenwald being dropped in the conversation, she took off her metal glove and walks towards where Natsu and Goku are standing, thus slapping them on the face without any warning.. "Ouch! What was that for!?"

"Yeah Erza! Why did hit me for?!" exclaimed Goku comically as he could feel the mark that Erza left him on his face..

"You fools! That guy is one of the people we are looking for to take down!" scolded the red-haired girl towards the two knuckleheads who stared to rub their cheek so the pain can go away

"But there was no reason to hit us like that Erza.." commented Goku in a whining tone of voice towards the re-quip wizard " _Damn, even if I received powerful attacks from my enemies for some reason when women attack me I still feel pain.."_

"That's what I'm saying! Besides, I barely could heard the conversation about the mission since my motion sickness prevented me!" added Natsu to the conversation as he pointed his index finger at Erza..

"Then next time try to pay attention to the conversation at hand" responded back Erza with authority as she puts both of her hands on her hips..

" _Of course, as long as you don't knock him out for the rest of the conversation.."_ thought Lucy sarcastically as she sweat-drop at the fact that Erza forgot that it was her fault that Natsu couldn't listen to what the mission entail since he was out of commission..

"Anyways, how does that individual look like..?" asked the re-quip wizard to Goku and Natsu, trying to bring the situation at hand..

"Did he had anything that made him stand out?" added Gray to the conversation..

"To be honest he didn't have nothing special, except that I saw him holding some type of flute that had the form of a skull with three eyes" explained Natsu with a bored expression towards the group..

"A skull with three eyes?" asked the Celestial Mage with a nervous tone of voice

"Is there something wrong Lucy?" said the Saiyan God with concern towards Lucy who just looked at him back with the same nervous expression

"I heard the rumors of a flute with the form of a skull and three eyes, it is said to have been created by the Dark Wizard itself so he could create music that would kill everyone with it by just hearing it... Oh God..!" shouted Lucy in horror as she came to the sudden realization of something "That flute is the Lullaby itself!"

"If the Lullaby is some type of instrument to create music that kills everyone who listens to it, then Eisenwald is planning to use it in some type of way to create meaningless death in their path.." said Erza with a serious expression..

"Then we shouldn't be wasting time here, we have to go catch them before they do something bad.." added Goku with determined expression as he received nods from everyone else. Without wasting time everyone went into the car once again, however the Saiyan didn't went in which made the rest of Team Natsu confused..

"Hey Goku, why don't you come into the car? We still have some space here" asked the Ice-maker wizard towards the Saiyan who shook his head

"There's no need to Gray, besides I have other methods to travel with you guys.." commented the Saiyan casually as he stared to levitated which shocked the females members of Team Natsu and Happy "Something wrong girls? You never seen someone fly before?"

"N-no it's not that! I know that there's wind mages who can fly as well, but the difference is that you don't have any Magic to do something like that!" exclaimed Lucy in surprised along with Erza who nodded at her statement..

"Let's just say that Ki can allow you to do many things, one of them being able to fly.." responded Goku with his trademark grin

"Me and the popsicle knew this by the way.." added Natsu casually to the conversation which earns a incredulous look from the Celestial Mage..

"What else do you know that we don't!?" shouted the blonde-haired girl towards the Dragon Slayer, but instead Gray answered for him..

"As far as we know, those are the only abilities that Goku has preformed so far when it comes to Ki" responded the black-haired wizard as he was gazing at Goku's flying figure " _I wonder if I'm able to fly like him when I learned to master Ki_.."

" _I never would of thought that Goku is able to fly without the need of any Wind-based magic spells.. What else can you do with Ki?"_ thought the red-haired girl in awe. However, she shook those thoughts away since they have a mission to complete before things get complicated "We should get going now. Goku I hope you're able to keep up with the speed of the vehicle.."

"Don't worry Erza, I'll be able to keep easily" said the Saiyan God with a confident expression. Without wasting more time Erza turns on the motor of the vehicle and drove away at maximum speeds, followed by Goku who was keeping up with no problems..

They needed to get there before it can turn to the worst-case scenario..

_**Scene Change... Oshinaba Train Station** _

After a thirty minutes of driving/flying, Goku and the rest of Team Natsu arrived to the train station of Oshinaba where they could see a crowd of people surrounding the station, along with guards who are blocking the entrance of the station.. This of course got the attention of the Fairy Tail members, specially Erza who got out from her vehicle and made her ways towards where the guards are followed by the others..

"We are wizards from the Fairy Tail guild, tell us what is going on!" asked Erza with authority towards one of the guards, before he could formulate an answer the re-quip wizard knocks the guard out and moves towards the next guard "Tell us what's going on!" Unfortunately, the other guard met the same fate like the previous one before he could responded as he was knocked out by Erza..

"Umm, Erza don't you think you should let them at least speak before knocking them out" said Goku with a comical sweat-drop on his forehead, unfortunately Erza didn't listen to his comments..

"I think she shouldn't knock people out because they don't respond fast" commented Lucy who also had a comical sweat-drop on her forehead towards Goku who agreed with her comment..

"Now you guys know how Erza can truly be.." added Gray to the conversation, not noticing that he's not wearing pants..

"Guys! Eisenwald is inside this train station, let's go inside!" exclaimed Erza towards the group as she stared to made her way inside, followed by everyone else who looked at the unconscious guard with pity..

Poor souls..

"Erza, you shouldn't have been harsh towards those soldiers" commented Goku as he was walking next to the S-Class wizard

"What makes you think that?" asked the red-haired girl with a scary expression towards the Saiyan God, who by surprise of everyone didn't flinch at this but instead responded with a sermon..

"Erza, it's not right to punch or knock out people without any reason. At least you should give them the chance to speak before you do something, by doing what you just did would create a bad image around you, followed by people fearing you. I know you're the strongest women of the Fairy Tail guild but that doesn't mean you should intimidate everyone in your path.." said Goku to the re-quip wizard without having any regrets.

Lucy couldn't help but to feel admiration towards Goku at hearing those word because she agrees with what he said. The same could be said for Natsu, Gray and Happy but they didn't voice those thoughts because they were more afraid of Erza knocking them out..

Before the S-Class wizard could retort back towards the Saiyan, she looked back at the unconscious solders and couldn't help but to feel slightly ashamed for what she did..

Maybe Goku was right after all..

"I'm sorry Goku, I promise I won't do it again.." said Erza truthfully as she slightly bowed towards the Saiyan God, this action of course shocked Natsu, Gray and Happy since they didn't expect Erza who is known to intimidate anyone on her path to say sorry towards Goku..

"As long as it doesn't happen again I'm happy.." responded Goku with a smile on his face as he then turns his gaze towards the rest of Team Natsu "Let's get going guys! We have to stop these guys before they involve innocent people..!"

"Aye!" shouted Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy at the same time as they followed the Saiyan and the Re-quip to the central hall of the train station. On their path to the center of the station Team Natsu saw other guards laying unconscious on the floor with beat up faces, luckily all of them were still alive which made the group relieved and gain more determination to take down Eisenwald

As they arrived to the central hall, Team Natsu encounters more than a hundred mages facing them with intent of killing them. Amongst them was Kageyama who was looking at the team with a smug smirk on his face, and next to him was a silver-haired man dressed in a purple tunic and a black cape on his shoulders, but what made him stand out is the striped black-yellow pattern of lines around his body..

His name is Erigor, the 'Shinigami' of the Eisenwald guild and also it's leader..

"Heh, I knew Fairy Tail members were going to come here sooner or later. It seems that I wasn't wrong.." said Erigor in a arrogant tone of voice towards Team Natsu who just gritted their teeth in annoyance, except for Goku who just looked at Erigor with a serious expression but at the same time with disappointment..

" _Judging by his power level, I can definitely defeat him with ease, similar to that guild master I defeated yesterday. Hell even Erza can defeat him if she wants too"_ thought the Saiyan God as he sensed Erigor's power and so far he wasn't impressed, Goku was confident that someone like Erza or even Natsu if he puts every bit of his power can defeat Erigor..

"There's too many of them..!" exclaimed Lucy with a nervous expression at seeing the sheer amount of members the Eisenwald guild posses " _And Goku defeated an amount greater than this yesterday?! Just what is he?"_

"So you're Erigor huh, the leader of the Eisenwald guild?" asked Erza with a serious expression on her face towards Erigor who smirked at her question. Before he could respond back, Kageyama was the one who spoke up

"You bastards!" shouted Kageyama as he pointed at both Natsu and Goku "Thanks to the two of you I got in trouble with Erigor!"

"Wait! You're the guy that was giving Natsu a bad time!" exclaimed the Saiyan God as he also pointed back on Kageyama "From what what Natsu told me I think you're name is Kage.. Gage something.."

"It's Kageyama you fool!" exclaimed the member of Eisenwald with a comical annoyed expression

"Oh yeah, Gageyama!" responded Goku with a grin towards Kageyama who stared to get angrier at the Saiyan for getting his name wrong

"Why you little s-" however, before the Eisenwald member could finish his sentence Erza spoke up once again..

"What are you planning to do with the Lullaby!?" asked the S-Class wizard with authority towards Erigor

"You guys don't know?" said Erigor confidently as he stared to levitated with his Wind Magic so he can distance himself from his group "Why do you think we took over the train station"

Erza thought about the question for a second as she looks around the central hall to see multiple speakers where employees announce the arrivals of the trains, that's when she came to a horrified realization..

"You're planning to transmit the Lullaby song through the speakers?!" shouted Erza towards the leader of the Eisenwald guild who grinned darkly at her question

"I wonder how many hundreds of citizens are surrounding the train station? And if I turn on the volume to the maximum, every citizen Oshinaba would fall like flies when they hear the Lullaby's melody!" exclaimed the silver-haired wizard with a hint of excitement as he explained his plan towards the Fairy Tail mages who were getting angrier at Erigor, specially the Saiyan..

"So you're plan is to kill every citizen of Oshinaba?!" asked the red-haired wizard towards Erigor

"Like I said before it's a purge, plain and simple. I discard those deluded who protect their own rights and security without knowing that there are those who have the same rights to take everything away, their sin is living without knowing that the world is not fair. That's why the Shinigami has come to pass judgement on these poor souls!" declared Erigor with a lot of hate in his heart towards the group

Goku couldn't help but to look at Erigor with a lot of disgust as he spoke up to him "Oi! Do you really think that by killing hundreds of innocent people you would gain back the reputation Eisenwald has lost? if that's what you think then you're more repulsive than I thought!"

"Think what you want you pest, with the power of the Lullaby we are going to form a future where nobody will be able to oppose us!" exclaimed the silver-haired wizard as he wasn't affected by Goku's words in the slightest..

"You bastard, I'll make sure that you won't be able to accomplish that twisted goal!" stated Goku with authority as he extended his right arm towards Erigor, then forms gun hand sign in which he shoots off a small Ki blast that would knocked down Erigor. Unfortunately the leader of Eisenwald manages to dodge it but barely since the blast was going at blinding speeds..

" _What was that thing he shoot off? I didn't feel magic coming from him.."_ thought Erigor as he looks at Goku with a serious expression.. However, he decides to not delve into his thoughts as he flies away from the battlefield "Kageyama, kill these pest for me. I'll be going to preform my duty as Shinigami.."

"You heard what the boss said! Let's kill these fairies!" shouted Kageyama at the other members of Eisenwald who yelled in agreement, then Kageyama looks at the group with a smirk on his face "I feel sorry for all of you. You won't be able to see the utopia we're going to form with the Lullaby!"

At that moment Kageyama collided his hand to the floor and releases a shadow-like attack that was directed towards Lucy who wasn't expecting the attack. However, Goku appears in front of the Celestial Mage and swipe's away Kageyama's attack with ease which shocked the Eisenwald member..

"If you think that I will let you hurt one of my friends then you got another thing coming buddy.." responded the Saiyan God with a serious expression as he stares at Kageyama who felt a chill down his spine..

"Goku-kun.." murmured Lucy in awe, this was the second time Goku has saved her life without the need to ask. If he keeps going with these type of actions she might fall in love towards him..

"Heh, this should be interesting!" commented Natsu excitedly as he was now standing next to Goku's right side with his arms surrounded by fire

"This won't take long enough.." added Gray to the conversation as he also was standing next the Saiyan's left side in a fighting position ready to defeat everyone on his sight..

"Indeed, we have to defeat all of them quickly so we can Erigor.." said Erza as she took out her sword and got into a fighting position. Meanwhile that going on in the central hall, Erigor was already outside of the train station and with his Wind Magic creates a massive wind dome that covers the entirety of the station..

" _You fell into my trap Fairy Tail pests, now time to greet the guild masters and_ _councilors with a good melody of the Lullaby.."_ thought Erigor with a dark smile on his face as he flew away where the guild masters would be meeting at, if he's going at this pace he might reached the place before sunset..

Meanwhile back inside of the central hall, every member of Team Natsu got into battle position as they were staring back at hundreds of mages along with Kageyama with a serious expression. However, Goku sensing abilities felt Erigor leaving the train station along with creating barrier-like energy around the train station which made the Saiyan more curious..

" _What is Erigor planning? I thought he was going to use the Lullaby in the train station.. Could it be that he was lying all this time?"_ thought Goku with a serious expression. As much as he wanted to Teleport towards where Erigor is they needed to deal with the situation here first..

"Natsu and Gray, go after Erigor meanwhile the rest of us deal with the rest.." commented Erza with a serious tone of voice towards the Dragon Slayer and Ice-maker wizard "If the both of you work together, I'm confident that the both of you will take down Erigor! And if you guys are fighting against each other again I'll make sure that we have a long talk after this okay..?"

"Aye Erza!" shouted both Natsu and Gray at the same with a nervous expression as they left the central hall to look for Erigor..

"Goku, I want to see what are you capable off in combat. I trust that you can take on these many people with no problem.." said the red-haired girl towards Goku

"Of course Erza, this is going to be easy.." stated Goku with confidence as took out his Power Pole as stared to walk towards where Eisenwald members were standing "I hope you guys give me a fun challenge because last time I did this nobody was able to even touch me, don't disappoint me.."

"Tch! You're getting to cocky boy! Everyone! Attack them with all you got!" shouted Kageyama as he pointed at the Saiyan, thus making everyone from Eisenwald guild to rush at the group..

Goku couldn't help but to smile as he also rushes towards the Eisenwald members and stared to knock them out with his Power Pole by hitting them in their pressure points around their bodies with such finesse, speed and precision that left everyone who was still conscious shocked at his display of power, even some of the Eisenwald members stared to back off from the fear they were feeling at facing Goku..

In just a mere minute Goku took down half of the members of the Eisenwald guild without breaking a sweat or even using his Ki..

"Once again I'm disappointed, I was expecting more of a challenge from a stronger Dark Guild.." said Goku to himself with a sigh as he then looks at the rest of the Eisenwald members who were trembling in fear "Come on! Are you guys going to stand there or fight?!"

" _What Goku just did_ _was so mesmerizing that I can't help_ _myself but to fall for him even more, he has every quality for him to become my perfect boyfriend!"_ thought the Celestial Mage with a awe expression along with a slight blush on her face..

" _He defeated half of the Eisenwald members with such finesse and speed that I have never seen before, it was so... glorious"_ said Erza in shock to herself as she couldn't help but to stare at Goku, not realizing that she was giving the same look Lucy was giving. However, she shook those thoughts away as got into a serious expression " _However, I can't let him have all the fun!"_

" _ **Re-quip!**_ " shouted Erza as she was engulfed in a blinding light that got the attention of everyone in the central hall, as the light stared to died down it revealed Erza in a new outfit which was known as the ' _ **Heaven's Wheel Armor**_ '. This of course surprised everyone, specially the Saiyan who hasn't seen something like this before "Now dance my blades!"

Then a great amount of swords stared to spin behind Erza and shoots off towards the Eisenwald members, thus injuring them gravely..

"Hey! Don't leave me on the sidelines, I can fight too!" exclaimed Lucy as she pulls out a golden Celestial Key, followed by summoning a golden circle " _ **Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee: Cancer!"**_

Then a Celestial Spirit appeared in the golden circle Lucy summoned, his aspect consists of a dark-skinned man with a light blue shirt, black pants and glasses with yellow lenses, the most significant detail of his appearance is that he had crab legs on his back and was carrying a pair of scissors. Then the man with the stylist complex began to shave the wizard's hair until they were completely bald which left them crying.

"Great job everyone, I didn't know you girls possessed such unique abilities.." responded Goku with a impressed tone of voice towards the wizard girls, specially towards Erza who's able to change outfits out of nowhere..

"You didn't do a bad job either Goku, you're good at fighting wth that staff.." Erza praised him with a smile as the Saiyan scratched the back of his neck in modesty - "But this is not over yet, we have to catch Erigor before he transmits Lullaby throughout the city"

"Indeed, however for some reason I can't seen to sense him around the train station.. Maybe he has escaped" said Goku towards the red-haired wizard who shook her head

"I doubt Erigor would have escape when his goal is to use the speakers of the train station" commented the red-haired wizard with confidence, then she directed her gaze towards Lucy "Lucy, you go chase the last member that fled in that hallway. Goku, you check the upper floor and see if you find Natsu and Gray while I go back outside to warn the people to leave so they are not in danger "

"Alright! Happy come with me" exclaimed Lucy towards the blue cat who responded with an 'Aye' as they left the scene to catch Kageyama..

"Erza, before I leave I want to give you this" said Goku as took out from his pouch a Senzu Bean and throws it to Erza who catches it with ease "I notice that your magic energy has been running low so I gave you a Senzu Bean so you can recover your energy.."

"Senzu Bean?" responded Erza in confusion as she looks down at the green bean for a moment with curiosity, could it be that a simple bean can recover someone's energy fully

"Well I have to go catch up with Natsu and Gray, see ya later Erza" responded the Saiyan God as he leaves the main hall by running, thus leaving the S-Class wizard by herself

" _Can this bean actually recover my energy fully?"_ thought the red-haired girl as she puts the bean on her mouth and eats it, after a few seconds Erza felt her magic energy come back fully, along with healing her scratches from the battle " _To believe that a small bean can make me recover_ _completely.. I have to give my thanks to Goku when I see him again.."_

_**Scene Change..** _

Goku was walking around the station to look for Natsu and Gray but something stopped him suddenly, it was the same barrier-like power that he felt earlier outside the station and was somehow surrounding the building. He decided to postpone the search for a moment so he could investigate what was truly happening. The Saiyan headed to the station entrance only to find a surprise...

" _So this is the barrier I felt earlier.."_ thought Goku as he saw a giant barrier that was composed by Wind Magic that prevented anyone to enter or exit " _Erigor must have done this when he left the station.."_

"Goku!" shouted a feminine voice towards the Saiyan who turns around to see Erza coming to his direction..

"Oh it's you Erza, it seems that you took the bean after all" commented the Saiyan with a smile on his face..

"Indeed, it's thanks to you that I was able to recover my magic reserves" responded back Erza with a small smile on her face "However, what are you doing here? I thought you were looking for Natsu and Gray.."

"That's what I was doing, but I felt a disturbance outside the station and wanted to check who or what was the cause" Goku explained as he saw the whirlwind barrier again.

"This is a Wind Magic barrier.. That bastard of Erigor must have done this to trap us inside the station, that must mean that his plan of transmitting the Lullaby was a farce!" said the red-haired girl as she slightly gritted her teeth in anger for not noticing this before, Goku also agreed with this as he wondered what could Erigor be planning. Not wanting to waste time the Saiyan approaches the barrier and was about to touch it before Erza stopped him..

"Don't get near the barrier Goku, that wind will hurt you if you try to go straight through it. I know because I already tried!" The swordswoman commented while holding her left arm that had dents in the armor accompanied by several cuts on the arm.. "The only way to break this barrier is from the outside.."

"I see.. You don't have to worry Erza, I know how to break it!" responded Goku casually as he puts both of his hands inside the barrier which 'tried' to hurt him and with a powerful yell he releases a massive wind gust from his body that collided directly with the wind barrier, which causes the wind barrier to change direction followed disappearing completely a few seconds later..

" _H-He did it!?"_ Erza thought more impressed than ever. The Saiyan once again did the impossible and dissipated the barrier as if with was nothing, not even she could had achieved something like that, at least not in such a simple way..

"See Erza, I told you that you don't have to worry about anything" said the black-haired Saiyan with his trademark grin towards Erza who slightly blushes at this, before she could say something someone spoke up from behind..

"Goku-kun! Erza-san!" shouted a certain blonde-haired girl as she coming towards them along with Natsu, Gray, Happy and Kageyama who was being carried and tied up by the Ice-maker wizard

'Hey guys! Nice to see that everyone is okay" commented Goku happily as he was glad that nobody was hurt. However, the Ice-maker wizard responded back in a urgent tone of voice

"Erza! We found out what Erigor is truly planning, he plans to go to Clover and use the Lullaby!" exclaimed Gray with a serious look towards Erza who's eyes went wide at hearing this..

"But that's where the meeting between guild masters is taking place!" responded back the red-haired girl with urgency

"That's right! He plans to kill all the guild master including ours by using the Lullaby's melody" answered the black-haired wizard

" _So that's what Erigor was planning.. He was gunning to kill the guild masters so he used his members as bait to keep us here..!"_ thought Goku as he tightened his fist in anger, he should of thought that this mission was not going to be easy. However, just because he got a head-start that doesn't mean that he was never catching up, besides he has teleportation to get there instantly "Everyone grab on me! I know where Erigor is so we are teleporting there"

At hearing Goku's instruction Lucy grabs his right arm tightly, Erza grabs the left one, Natsu and Gray put their right arms on his shoulders and Happy landed on his head. They decided to leave Kageyama here since there was no need to have him since they only needed him to take down the barrier. Without wasting time, Team Natsu disappears from the scene and teleports away..

However, they didn't realize that Kageyama recovered his conscious minutes ago..

" _Good, now that the Fairy Tail pests have left. I can complete Erigor's plan.."_ thought the Eisenwald member with a smile on his face..

_**Scene Change..** _

Somewhere in a rocky area of the grand canyon, the self-proclaimed Shinigami was standing on top of the rails to regain strength after creating that wind barrier cost him more than half of all his magic energy, but it was worth it because everything was part of the plan.

However, what Erigor didn't expect was Team Natsu appearing a few meters away from him..

"Erigor!" shouted Erza with authority as she was staring back at Erigor..

"W-What?! You bastards! How were you able to trespass the wind barrier so quickly?!" exclaimed the self-proclaimed Shinigami as he has an angry look on his face

"That doesn't matter to you, The important thing is that we won't let you go to Clover town to use Lullaby against the masters!" The S-Class wizard protested as she points at him with her sword in hand. The others had also prepared to fight as they got into a fighting stance..

" _I have no choice. I must retain these fools long enough until that idiot Kageyama reaches where the other guild masters are gathered and finishes the job_ " thought Erigor with a malicious smile as he got into a fighting stance as well "You know Fairy Tail, you're one of the few people that can get me this livid. However, for doing that you must die by the hands of the Shinigami it-"

However, Erigor couldn't finish his sentence as Goku appears in front of him which shocked Erigor to the cord as he didn't expect someone to be this fast

" _ **Renewal Taekwondo: Baek-Rok!**_ " exclaimed the Saiyan God as he does an upward kick that collided with Erigor's chin, which sends him flying up into the sky and in a few seconds his body violently crashes into the ground a couple of meters away from Goku, unconscious from that attack.. "Is that it? Man I'm disappointed, I was expecting more from you.."

"H-He defeated Erigor!" stuttered Lucy as she couldn't believe what she just saw

"And in one punch no less!" added Erza to the conversation, just how strong was Goku that he's able to one-shot people like Erigor?!

"Damn it! I didn't even have a chance to land a punch on him..!" commented Natsu with a annoyed expression, he was getting tired that Goku was finishing the job in one-shot. Oh well, the Dragon Slayer expected this after all since he knows Goku is extremely powerful..

"Goku defeated Erigor with one move ... just like Natsu!" Gray exclaimed in a very surprised tone of voice, however that comment caught the attention of the pink haired man next to him

"Hey, at least I lasted longer than that guy!" Natsu responded back offended as he clenches his fist, maybe he hated to remember his defeats but at least he remembers the time of each one of them "Oi Goku! Which move was stronger?! The one you just did or the one against me?"

"The one against you, this move I just did is more simple" commented Goku as he walks back to the group with Erigor behind his back

"Splendid work Goku. Now give me Lullaby so we can go to the meeting. There the guild masters would take care of Lullaby.." congratulated the red-haired wizard towards the Saiyan who was confused at the mention of the Lullaby

"Um, I don't have the Lullaby on me Erza.." commented Goku towards the group who got confused at hearing this..

"What did you say Goku? You were the one who defeated Erigor, you must have picked up the flute up by chance right?" the redhead asked, puzzled at this turn of events..

"But I don't have it on me Erza, I've even checked Erigor and not even he has it. How strange.." the Saiyan answered as scratches the back of his head. Erza just wondered how the Lullaby could have been lost so easily..

"Maybe it has fallen into the Abyss?" added Happy to the conversation as he raises one of his feet "The kick that Goku gave to Erigor was powerful so it must have fallen there.."

"Damn it! It would take us days to find it!" responded Gray with annoyance as he wasn't looking forward to do this..

However, a sudden laugh stared to get attention of everyone and it came from Erigor himself who was slowly gaining conscious despite the kick he received from Goku

"What are you laughing at?" asked Natsu seriously as he got close to the silver-haired wizard who was still being carried by Goku who puts him down on the ground..

"You Fairy Tail pest played right into my trap, I have won.." responded Erigor weakly towards Team Natsu who was more confused than before..

"What are you talking about! Explain yourself!" stated the Dragon Slayer as he grabs Erigor by the collar

"All of this ... was part of my plan ... and you guys fell for it. As we speak ... Kageyama must have already reached Clover town and use the Lullaby in the guild master meeting" the self-proclaimed Shinigami spoke with some difficulty..

"Kageyama?" They all murmured at the same time with looks of uncertainty since they didn't want to believe this.. The one who was the least suspicious is the one that is in charge of the Lullaby?

They have been fooled all this time..

"Hehehe.. I put my life at risk... But at least the sacrifice will be worth it when Lullaby's song.. takes the life of your master... " Erigor declared before laughing for the last time. Natsu, Gray and Erza were furious to hear that, but not even the three of them compared to how Goku was staring to feel..

"You rotten bastard.. Just shut up!" shouted Goku as he forms a gun hand-sign and shoots a small Ki blast that went through Erigor's chest which made him start to cough blood from the wound he just got.. Before the Saiyan could do something else he was stopped by Erza who grabbed his right arm tightly..

"That's enough Goku! We can't kill our enemies that are humans, that's one of the many sacred rules of the Fairy Tail guild! If you break one of them, then Master Makarov would kick you out forever!" exclaimed Erza loudly as she tries to stop Goku from doing something he regrets, despite feeling a bit shook from the action he just did..

Fortunately, Goku listened to her and stops what he was about to do to Erigor who was bleeding out..

" _I never seen Goku-kun this angry before.."_ thought Lucy with some fear on her face since she usually saw Goku with a smile and recently she hardly saw him serious, but this time it actually scared her.. Even the Dragon Slayer and the Ice-maker wizard were surprised as well..

Lucy just hopes that this doesn't happen often

"I'm sorry guys.. Usually this doesn't happen to me, but Erigor's malice was becoming too much that I wanted him to just shut up.." commented the Saiyan as he clenches his fist tightly for a moment, but then calms down as he realizes the situation at hand "But enough about that, we need to go to Clover town and warn the guild masters about the Lullaby.."

"Indeed, we have to get there before Kageyama does or else the situation can turn to the worst" added Erza to the conversation as she grabs on one of Goku's arms "Teleport us to Clover immediately.."

"Right, grab on me everyone" said Goku in a serious tone of voice towards the rest of the group who nodded in affirmation. Everyone grabbed the same spot they did before and without wasting more time Goku senses Makarov's energy and teleports away, thus leaving Erigor who was slowly dying from the shot he got from Goku..

" _Goku.. I see, he's the one who took down Grim Reaper by himself. Now I understand why he defeated me so easily.."_ thought Erigor as he felt his life slowly fading away " _He's a dangerous one indeed.."_

**_Scene Change.. Nighttime.. Clover Town.._ **

Team Natsu and Goku have finally arrived at Clover town where the guild masters would be meeting.. The Fairy Tail members saw few meters ahead at Kageyama who was holding the flute as he stares down at Makarov, before anyone could do something Erza stopped them..

"Wait guys! I think master is about to do something.." stated the Re-quip wizard towards the group who were now staring at Kageyama and Makarov with a cautious look..

( _ **A/N: I decided not to write Makarov's speech since it's the same one he gave in the Manga and Anime, besides I don't want to make this chapter too long haha.**_ )

After listening the great speech Makarov gave to the Eisenwald member, Kageyama lost all will to continue this journey as he drops the Lullaby in defeat. Everyone was feeling relief that it was over, specially Goku who at listening the speech it just reminded him of Master Roshi when he gives his speeches about life back when he was training under him..

Then Goku and the others had come over to celebrate his salvation, Makarov was a bit surprised at seeing them here but was glad to see his children who were worried about him.

"It's good that you are safe and sound, Master" Goku said very happy while the old man responded with another smile..

"Thank you for worrying Goku, but just because I'm old that doesn't I cannot defend myself. I'm the guild master of Fairy Tail for a reason" responded Makarov with a cheeky smile towards the Saiyan and the others.."By the way, Mirajane told me about the mission that you took yesterday. I have to admit, I'm proud of your actions and being active on important missions.."

"You're giving me too much credit Master, I'm just doing this because it feels right.." commented the Saiyan in a humble tone towards the guild master..

However, the moment of happiness would be ruined when the three eyes of the Lullaby flute lit up in that instant.. " _ **You are all just a bunch of cowardly wizards!**_ " exclaimed a voice that came from inside the flute as it was surrounded by an evil aura which surprised everyone.

" _I can feel negative energy surging from the flute, what's going on?"_ thought the Saiyan as he saw the flute going through a transformation, Goku came to the conclusion that this was the true form of the Lullaby. A giant magic circle appeared in the skies, followed by lightning that covered the transformed flute..

" _ **I can't handle it anymore, I'm going to devour each everyone of you!"**_ exclaimed the Lullaby as he finished transforming into a 15 meter beast that it's body was made out of wood and holes, but what made it stand out was the three eyes..

Every wizard who was near the area where the Lullaby was are wondering what the hell it was. Except of Goku who despite wondering as well what the beast truly is, he was keeping his composure...

"That's a Demon created from the Dark Wizard itself, Zeref..." answered a man with dull blond hair with a royal blue shirt and black pants, he also wore a witch hat accompanied by glasses on his face. His name is Goldmine, the guild master of the 'Quatro Cerberus' guild. Goldmine stared to explain to Team Natsu why Lullaby had taken on a life of its own and that is because its is a Living Magic. An ancient magic that was created from the greatest dark wizard to ever exist in Earthland, Zeref..

Goku decided to sense the Lullaby's power and for his disappointment, the beast was still not enough to even give him a proper challenge.. So far the enemies of this world have been weak despite having interesting abilities..

" ** _Now, who's soul I'm going to devour first as an appetizer..?"_** asked the Demon as he looked his soon-to-be victims..

"Everyone back off, I'm going to deal with him..!" exclaimed Goku with a determine expression towards the Lullaby, however his Team along with the guild masters were looking at him in shock and disbelief

"Goku wait! I know you are strong but you won't stand a chance against this demon. You need our help!" Erza screamed in concern as she was ready to help him in the fight against the Lullaby..

"Have some faith on me Erza, after all you have seen so far I thought you would have understated that I can defeat this demon with no problems.." responded Goku with a confident grin on his face towards the Lullaby..

"Goku ..." Makarov murmured also in worry about one of his members jumping into danger, it didn't helped that he also considered Goku as another son. But then he remembered the enormous potential the Saiyan showed him the two days ago and then his concern completely vanished..

"Hey Maky! Isn't he the new guy in your guild that you said could reach the level of a Wizard Saint?" asked a bald man with makeup dressed in a purple tank top and striped shorts. His name is Bob, the guild master of the 'Blue Pegasus' guild. A man who doesn't have shame in showing his preferences..

"That's right Bob-san, his name is Son Goku and to be completely honest I feel like he's stronger than everyone else here, including us.." responded Makarov with confidence as he kept staring at Goku..

"Hmph, it would be interesting to see the person who took down the biggest Dark Guild in Fiore in action" added Goldmine to the conversation as he directed his gaze towards the Saiyan..

"Don't you think he looks handsome?! Just the way I like them!" exclaimed Bob out-loud as he was staring at Goku interests, but not in the same way the other guild masters were doing it..

" _ **Hahaha! Do you think you can win against me by yourself boy?!"** _stated the Lullaby with confidence towards Goku who stared to stretch his arms and legs

"Not only I can beat you, but also I can also destroy you.." responded back the Saiyan with absolute confidence as he finish stretching his limbs

" _ **What did you say?!**_ " exclaimed the demon in anger towards Goku who just smiled back at him " _ **I'm going to devour your soul right now!"**_

Without wasting time, the Lullaby launches itself towards the Saiyan with his giant fist. However, Goku disappeared from the spot he was and then reappears in front of the Lullaby's face which caught the demon off guard " _ **What the?!"**_

" _ **Renewal Taekwondo: Open Palm!"**_ stated Goku calmly as he hits the Lullaby with a open palm into the face that sends the demon back hundreds of meters away from the Saiyan.. "What happened Lullaby? I thought you were going to eat me!

" _ **What's going on?! I never expected a human to posses such amount of raw physical**_ ** _strength.."_** thought the Lullaby as he was in shock with what just happened, however that comment that Goku just did made him get angry as he quickly stands up to rush towards the Saiyan " _ **You bastard! Nobody makes a mockery of me!"**_

As the Lullaby was about to deliver another powerful punch, instead of dodging it Goku blocks the attack with two of his fingers which shook the demon to it's core " ** _I-Impossible..!"_**

"Now you realize the difference of power between us?" asked the Saiyan God as he gave a mighty yell and with one arm throws the Lullaby to the nearest desolated mountain which created a powerful earthquake around Clover town..

Team Natsu along with the guild masters were in awe at just seeing the display of power the Saiyan was showing against the Lullaby. Even the knights of the Royal Family were witnessing the spectacle from another part of the battlefield..

Back to the fight, Lullaby stared to stand up from the pain he was feeling after being thrown out. The demon then notices the Saiyan flying towards him with a neutral expression..

"Is that all you're power? Come on, there has to be one technique that you're hiding from me. If you don't show it then I'll just destroy you completely" responded Goku calmly as he crosses his arms which angered the Lullaby once more..

" _ **Insolent! The only one who's getting destroyed is you!"**_ screeched the Lullaby as he summons a giant magic circle above him and Goku who just looked at the sky calmly, followed by a purple light that stared to take life energy from the plants. Which means that he was about to release his song that would kill anyone who hears it " _ **Now! I'm going to devour every soul within this area!**_ "

At that moment, the demon's melody began to play but with a slight flaw that surprised the Lullaby " _ **What is that horrible sound?! What happened to my beautiful melody?!"**_

The members of Team Natsu and the guild masters understood why the melody failed and that is because the Lullaby had received a lot of damage from Goku. In fact, they could notice cracks running from head to toe through the crust of the demon's body..

"Really, that was your most powerful attack? What a disappointment..." responded Goku with a sigh, he was hoping that the Lullaby could of have give him a challenge but unfortunately that wasn't the case..

" _ **Y-you..! What the hell are you?! You're no human!"**_ shouted the demon for the first time in fear.. Never in his entire existence would have thought that fear would came in the form of a small 'human'.. Not wanting to deal with this person anymore, the Lullaby charges up from his mouth a beam of fire that was directed towards the Saiyan " _ **This attack is enough to destroy you completely along with this town! Now**_ ** _disappear!"_**

"Goku!" shouted the members of Team Natsu out-loud as they saw the Lullaby's attack coming towards Goku. Before anyone could jump in and help, the Saiyan stared to charge up one of his most signature attacks that would eliminate the demon completely

" _ **Kaaa ...Meee...!**_ " Goku concentrated his ki and at that moment he had created a blue energy sphere between his hands " ** _Haaaaa ... Meeeee!_** "

" _What is he doing?"_ thought everyone who was watching the fight as they saw Goku's attack getting brighter by the second..

" ** _Haaaaaaaaaa!_** " The Saiyan released a huge wave of energy that traveled at blinding speeds, the Kamehameha easily got rid of the beam of fire and later the Lullaby who could not do anything to defend himself and in the end was swallowed by the wave of energy thus disappearing. However, the attack didn't stopped there as it consumes the mountain that the Lullaby crashed with, along with kilometers of land..

All the wizards present and even the royal guards were absolutely impressed at Goku who just finished off the demon Lullaby with a technique never seen before by anyone..

" _There's no doubt about it, Goku's_ _definitely at the level of the ' **Four Gods of Ishgar'..**_ " thought Makarov as he stares in awe at Goku who's descending from the skies " _The Magic Council is going to be shocked when they test him for the Wizard Saint trials in a couple of weeks"_

" _That was awesome! I want to learn that technique as well!"_ said Natsu in his mind with excitement, he couldn't help but to feel fired up at seeing such powerful attack

" _There's no doubt that Goku is at the level of an S-Class wizard, I'm glad that I'm going to learn from him..."_ thought Gray with a smirk on his face..

" _So this is what Goku is capable off with his Ki, such magnificent power.. He is truly an S-Class wizard despite not having the title officially.."_ said Erza within her mind with a smile on her face, meanwhile feeling her heart beat slightly faster

" _Wonderful ... just wonderful. Goku-kun defeated many enemies today as a simple child's play. I think I already fell for him even more.._ " Lucy thought with hearts in her eyes as she put her hands on her cheek.

"Hey guys, is everything okay?" asked the Saiyan as he notice the expression of his friends

"We are okay Goku. However... You destroyed the building where the guild masters were having their meeting!" exclaimed Makarov out-loud as he pointed on the destroyed building thanks to his 'battle' with the Lullaby..

"Hehehe I think I overdid it a little.." commented Goku with a nervous laugh as he scratches the back of his head, this of course made the guild masters fall into their backs comically. However, the members of Team Natsu couldn't help but to laugh along with the Saiyan..

They completed their mission together for the first time..

Many more will come when it comes to this team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Everyone! I hoped you guys liked this chapter! If you want to know what happens next the version of this story in FanFiction is two chapters ahead! 
> 
> Thank you for giving it some time to read.


End file.
